N de Negocios, A de Amistad, N de Nuevo, A de Amor
by Lily Boom
Summary: El título lo dice todo, comienza con un negocio y poco a poco se va volviendo más hacia las relaciones humanas. A partir de capítulo 78 de comic, así que... nada. Que os guste, campai!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Comienzos.**

**(Voz de Nobu)**

Hace ya casi 10 años de aquel día, hoy es un día triste y eso es evidente mientras me miro en el espejo atándome la corbata.

Hoy hace 10 años que murió Ren, así que hoy vamos a ir todos al cementerio para ponerle unas flores.

"Nobu, haz el favor de bajar ya." Me dijo mi padre gritando por las escaleras.

"Ya va." Afirmé acabando y poniéndome la chaqueta sin quedar del todo contento con el resultado de la corbata. "Dile a Yasu que ahora bajo."

"Baja de una vez, quiero que veas a alguien." Me dijo.

Oí hablar a alguien más, pero la otra voz era tan suave que no podía saber quién era.

"Papa, me voy ya. Me estan esperando y tenemos un viaje largo." Afirmé asomándome por la puerta a donde estaban mis padres. "Vuelvo por la noche, pero no sé a qué hora."

"¡Nobu, te dije que hoy tenías que estar aquí!" Me dijo mi padre furioso.

"Pues lo siento pero no puedo." Afirmé. "Hoy es el décimo aniversario de Ren. Vamos a ir todos, no puedo faltar."

"¡Oye!" Me dijo mi padre mientras yo echaba a correr.

Salí y cerré con fuerza la puerta antes de abrir la puerta en una chatarra de coche.

"Pensé que te habías comprado algo mejor." Le dije a Shin. "¿No venía Yasu?"

"Yasu cogió el tren esta mañana." Me dijo Shin. "Y como yo he tenido que salir más tarde por la grabación..."

Pues sí, vaya. En vez de con Yasu, iba a tener que viajar con Shin y su L de Novato.

"Esto... Nobu ¿no es ese tu padre?" Me dijo Shin mientras me ataba el cinturón.

"Sí, pisa a fondo que como nos pille me hace quedarme." Le dije. "Estamos en unos..."

"Cuenta, cuenta." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Hombre, yo esperaba poder hablar con Yasu, que es el que me puede ayudar con lo del espacio legal." Le dije.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Me preguntó.

"Mi padre, va a vender el hotel porque no funciona bien..." Le confesé.

**(Voz de Shin)**

"¡Noooo!" Dije cuando el coche acabó muriéndose tras un rato haciendo ruidos raros y preocupantes. "¡Acababa de comprarlo!"

"¿De dónde lo has sacado?" Me preguntó Nobu mientras abríamos el capó y salía una columna de humo bastante alta que nos hizo toser.

"Pues de un desguace." Afirmé abanicando para alejar el humo de mi cara. "Me salió casi gratis y como aún estoy comenzando pues si me estrellaba no pasaba nada."

Estuvimos intentando quitar el humo un rato, pero lo único que conseguimos fue que disminuyese un poco.

Entonces oímos un motor rugiendo que pasó cerca y entonces paró más adelante y dio marcha atrás hasta parar a unos metros delante de nosotros en la cuneta.

"Parece que hemos tenido suerte." Dijo Nobu levantándose de la cuneta donde habíamos parado a esperar la grua.

"Y vaya suerte..." Dije sonriendo al ver a una chica que se bajaba de un bonito coche Koenigsegg CCX en negro.

"Perdonen ¿necesitan ayuda?" Nos dijo la preciosa chica llegando con cara preocupada a nosotros. "No he visto los triángulos de aviso..."

"¡Ah, cierto!" Dije recordándolo de pronto y corriendo a cogerlos.

"Dejalos, anda." Me dijo la chica entonces. "Tienes que colocarlos a un mínimo de 50 metros, mejor si son entre 75 y 100 por si acaso, que aquí se puede ir a bastante velocidad."

"Genial." Dije. "Pues voy a colocarlos."

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" Me preguntó.

"Ibamos conduciendo y de pronto se ha parado, he abierto el maletero y ha salido el humo..." Comencé.

"Hombre, no me extraña, esto debe ser de los años 70 o así..." Afirmó la chica. "¿No tenéis herramientas?"

"Pensé que no había que llevar." Le dije volviendo de poner el triángulo.

"¿Con un Toyota Celica Modelo TA22?" Me dijo girándose. "La verdad es que debiera ser obligatorio. Es como el black jack, os la jugáis. Me esperáis un momento y voy a coger las mías a ver si puedo hacer algo..."

"Esto... señorita, es que..." Le dijo Nobu.

"Tranquilo, si iba a un funeral a visitar una tumba." Afirmó. "Pero bueno, supongo que las tumbas no se van a mover. Ahora vuelvo." Afirmó.

**(Voz de Nobu)**

"Nada, esto no tiene arreglo." Afirmó la chica después de casi veinte minutos trabajando en el motor del coche mientras nosotros estábamos alucinados. "Tienes el carter destrozado, y el árbol de levas está hecho un cisco. Ah, y las válvulas estás desgastadas..." Añadió incorporándose. "¿De quién es el coche?"

"Mío." Le dijo Shin.

"Chaval, te han timado." Afirmó ella. "Esto no vale ni ocho mil yenes."

"Me ha costado 7.023 y unos céntimos." Afirmó Shin.

"Ya no llegamos." Afirmé yo echándome hacia atrás. "Nos van a matar."

"Hombre, igual podría acercaros yo a algún lado." Nos ofreció la chica. "Yo voy a esta dirección de Osaka." Nos dijo mostrándonos un papel donde había garabateada una dirección del cementerio donde estaba Ren enterrado.

"Y nosotros." Afirmé abriendo los ojos como platos. "¡Vamos al mismo cementerio!"

"Genial, entonces subir y os llevo." Nos dijo sonriendo.

**(Voz de Shin)**

La verdad es que era un poco increíble lo que nos había pasado. El coche había 'muerto', nos habíamos quedado tirados en plena carretera sin que ningún coche parase a ayudar, y el único que había parado había sido uno muy lujoso conducido por una mujer joven, de mi altura más o menos y que no debía tener muchos más años que yo.

Era guapa y tenía el pelo sujeto en una gorra puff. Sé que tenía los ojos brillantes, pero no podía saberlo seguro porque llevaba unas gafas de sol. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro y se ajustaba perfectamente a sus formas haciéndola parecer más glamorosa.

"¿Os gusta la música?" Nos preguntó mientras conducía de nuevo.

"Sí." Dijimos.

"Bueno, entonces... ah, este me encantaba." Afirmó sonriendo y poniendo la primera canción de un disco. "Me encanta cómo toca el guitarrista."

Ren, estaba hablando de Ren. El mismo al que ahora ibamos a ver a su tumba...

"Perdone, esto... ¿le importa si cambiamos de música?" Le pidió Nobu.

"Oh, vale, sí." Dijo ella cambiando a la radio y apagándolo cuando comenzaron a recordar que hacía diez años que Ren había muerto. _"Malditos periodistas rosas... No pueden ni respetar a los muertos..."_ Murmuró en inglés antes de sonreírnos. "Perdón no soporto a los periodistas esos."

"¿Eres extranjera?" Le pregunté con curiosidad.

"¿Tanto se me nota?" Preguntó sonriendo. "Soy Europea."

"¡Wala!" Dijimos Nobu y yo.

Entonces ella se echó a reír.

"Bueno, y qué haces aquí." Le dijo Nobu.

"Trabajo." Afirmó. "Bueno, y la verdad es que ahora yo estoy aprovechando que un negocio se ha cerrado ya con éxito para tomarme un día de descanso para hacer un poco de turismo."

"¿Y haces turismo en un cementerio?" Preguntó Nobu apartándose contra la ventanilla.

"¡No!" Dijo ella riéndose. "Un viejo amigo murió, así que voy a visitar su tumba." Nos dijo suavemente. "Me ha costado lo mío encontrarla, parece ser que se ocultó a los medios, así que he tenido que contratar a alguien para que lo buscase."

"¿Se murió un amigo tuyo en Japón?" Le pregunté yo.

"Sí." Afirmó. "Bueno, era más bien conocido mío. Nos conocimos en mi ciudad hogar. No sé, él pasaba por un mal momento y yo tampoco es que pasase por uno mejor, así que supongo que yo le hice un poco de oído y él aguantó un poco mis quejas. Luego simplemente nos hemos escrito de vez en cuando."

"¿Era japonés?" Le preguntó Nobu.

"Sí." Afirmó ella. "Era un buen chico, solo… bueno, parecía fuerte, el típico punk fuerte que pasa de todo y no teme encararse al que haga falta, pero… creo que en realidad necesitaba él mismo tener alguien en quien apoyarse. ¿Y vosotros?" Nos dijo sonriendo de nuevo. "¿A quién vais a visitar allí?"

"Un amigo." Afirmó Nobu. "Le conocía desde el instituto. Era el bajo de mi banda."

"Vaya… lo siento. Mi más sentido pésame…" Dijo la chica suavemente.

"No, si murió hace tiempo." Le dije yo. "Hoy vamos a celebrar el aniversario."

"Ah, vaya… seguro que a él le gustará." Afirmó sonriendo suavemente.

"Esto… está muerto." Le dijo Nobu.

"Desde el cielo." Le dijo ella sonriendo y señalando al cielo azul. "Nuestros seres queridos que han muerto están siempre cuidándonos desde el cielo. El señor los cuida, y en el cielo son felices, nadie les acosa, nadie les critica… solo hay paz y felicidad."

"¿Eres cristiana?" Le dije sorprendido.

"Sí, aunque no soy muy de ir a la iglesia." Nos dijo. "No sé… prefiero donar mi dinero a causas benéficas que a una iglesia."

"Así que además de guapa, con buen corazón." Le dije. "Parece que alguien ahí arriba nos ha mandado un ángel." Afirmé bromeando.

Eso la hizo reírse y Nobu protestó un poco hasta que se dio cuenta que ella reía, entonces la miró y cuando la vio frotarse los ojos con una mano tras soltarla y sujetar el volante y conducir con solo una mano sonrió.

"Sí, a veces me dicen que soy un ángel." Afirmó ella. "Pero te aseguro que solo soy una mujer humana. Es a la derecha..." Afirmó girando un poco y parando en la puerta.

"Muchísimas gracias por el paseo." Le dije yo sonriéndole.

"Sí, nos has salvado la vida." Afirmó Nobu.

"NO hay de qué." Afirmó ella sonriendo. "Ha sido divertido viajar con vosotros."

"Ya, pero podías habernos dejado allí." Le dije. "Solo somos autostopistas, podríamos haberte matado y robarte el coche…"

"Nah." Dijo ella. "Unos chicos tan majos no podíais ser malos. Además, vuestro coche se había muerto, no sería humano dejaros tirados."

"Sí, claro…" Dijimos los dos dándonos cuenta de que nosotros posiblemente no hubiésemos recogido a un autostopista.

"Me alegra haberos conocido." Afirmó la chica desde la ventanilla.

"Si vas a estar por aquí mucho tiempo me gustaría invitarte a una copa." Le dije apoyando una mano en el techo y sonriéndole. "Es lo menos que puedo hacer por salvarnos así."

"Me encantaría, aquí… tienes mi número…" Dijo ella apuntándolo con un boli en mi mano. "Estaré en Osaka unos días. Voy a alojarme en un hotelito pequeño, así que… bueno, llámame cuando vuelvas por Osaka."

"Espera." Le dije cogiéndole el boli y sacándome un papel de liar y apuntando mi número de móvil antes de tendérselo. "Siento lo del papel, es lo único que teneía."

"No importa." Afirmó sonriendo. "Por cierto, este número de aquí…"

"Un 7." Le dije antes de leerle el número completo para que lo comprobase con su versión.

"Lo tengo." Afirmó sonriendo. "Tendrá noticias mías, señor…"

"¡Nobu, Shin!" Nos llamó Yasu. "¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?"

"El coche de Shin nos dejó tirados." Afirmó Nobu. "Y esta señorita nos ha traído."

"Hasta luego." Me dijo la señorita. "Voy a ver si aparco por aquí."

Antes de que pudiésemos volver a agradecérselo, la chica había desaparecido.

"La has visto ¿no?" Pregunté.

"Sí, claro." Me dijo Yasu. "¿Habéis vuelto a fumar porros o qué?"

"Ufff… pensé que era un sueño." Afirmé.

**(Voz de Nobu)**

Con Yasu fuimos hasta la tumba de Ren; Naoki y Reira estaban ya allí cerca, como Takumi y Nana (Hachi) que estaba sujeta por los hombros con un brazo de Takumi mientras ella sujetaba a su hijo Ren en brazos y a Satsuki de la mano.

Sin embargo cuando llegamos a la tumba, descubrimos que no estaba desierta como habíamos esperado.

"Creo que nos hemos confundido de pasillo." Dijo Naoki mirando alrededor.

"Claro que no nos hemos confundido, bobo." Le dijo Takumi. "Eh, oiga." Llamó a la persona que estaba esperando junto a la tumba con la cara agachada y los ojos cerrados como en trance. "Oiga, eh. ¿Qué hace ahí?"

"Ah, perdone." Dijo la chica abriendo los ojos bajo las gafas de sol y mirándonos para entonces vernos a nosotros y sonreír. "Hola. Vaya, no esperaba veros tan pronto."

"Es… ¿no te has confundido de tumba?" Le dijo Shin.

"No." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Oh ¿vosotros también veníais a ver a Ren?"

"Nosotros veníamos a visitar la tumba de nuestro amigo Ren." Dijo Takumi. "¿Qué hace usted aquí?"

"Dijo que venía a visitar la tumba de un amigo." Dijo Shin confuso.

"Sí, la de Ren." Dijo la chica. "Ren Honjo, músico y guitarrista de los Trapnest."

"¡Ahhhh!" Dijo Naoki cubriéndose la boca sorprendido. "¡Isha-chan!"

"¡Naoki!" Dijo ella sorprendida. "¡Naoki, el ruidoso!. ¡Vaya, no te había reconocido con esos pelos!"

"Esto…" Dijimos nosotros.

"Isha-chan es una conocida de Londres." Afirmó Naoki feliz. "¡Es la jefa del hotel donde íbamos en Londres!"

"La hija del jefe, no te pases." Le dijo ella mientras él seguía sepultándola en un abrazo, aunque la verdad es que ella era tan alta como él y casi tanto como Shin. "Va, Naoki, ruidoso… suelta, que me da vergüenza ajena… aquí no os saludáis así."

"Así que conocías a estos dos." Le dijo Takumi.

"Sí, Ren tenía mi móvil, así que cuando estabais en Londres solíamos vernos en el bar del hotel y nos tomábamos un par de copas. Era un buen tío, aunque tenía demasiados problemas; quién no tiene problemas…" Añadió medio susurrando.

"¿Cómo supiste que…?" Le preguntó Yasu.

"Me enteré tarde, por eso no pude ni dar el pésame a su esposa." Afirmó ella. "Y luego cuando intenté buscar esta tumba me dijeron que lo habían mantenido en silencio para evitar a la prensa… así que contraté a un investigador privado y me acabó encontrando la tumba correcta." Afirmó mostrándoles el papel que nos había enseñado a Shin y a mí.

"Una mujer, de la que no conocemos su nombre, conocía y era 'amiga' de Ren." Dijo Takumi. "¿Por qué me suena que eras una de las amantes de Ren?"

"¡No!" Dijo ella ofendida. "¡No manches la honra de un muerto!"

"Takumi, cierra la boca." Le dije yo.

"De todas formas… no sabemos su nombre." Dijo Yasu.

"Isa, de Isabella; I-s-a-b-e-l-l-a." Deletreó. "Encantada, señor…"

"Teragami, Yasuo Teragami." Le dijo Yasu dándole la mano como si fuese un hombre de negocios.

"Encantada." Afirmó ella.

"Terashima, Nobuo Terashima." Le dije yo. "Pero todos me llaman Nobu."

"Nobu." Dijo ella estrechando mi mano. "Encantada."

"Takumi." Le dijo este.

"Un placer." Contestó ella.

"Y yo soy…" Dijo Reira.

"Reira Serizawa." Afirmó la chica sonriendo y dándole dos besos. "La princesa de los Trapnest."

"No, no, yo… ya no canto." Dijo Reira suavemente.

"Nos disolvimos, cuando Ren murió." Le dijo Takumi con cara seria.

"Lo siento." Afirmó la chica.

"Yo soy su mujer, Nana Ichinoise." Dijo Nana.

"Encantada." Afirmó Isa sonriendo y dándole dos besos también.

"Kinoshita." Dijo otro. "Era el… cuidador de Ren, cuando estaban trabajando para Cookie Records."

"Vaya, debió de ser una gran pérdida." Dijo ella volviendo a lo de estrechar las manos.

"¿Quién ha traído ese ramo?" Preguntó Reira.

"Yo." Dijo la chica. "Creo que a él no le gustaban mucho las flores, pero es lo más apropiado. Y mi otro ex-compañero de viaje se llama…"

"Okazaki Shin." Le dijo Shin dándole la mano. "Pero la gente me llama solo Shin."

"¿Shinichi?" Dijo la chica mirándole como intentando ver debajo de un disfraz. "¿Shinichi Okazaki?"

"Sí." Dijo él. "¿Nos conocemos? Oh, no me digas que eres una de las azafatas esas que…"

"¡Primo Shin!" Le dijo ella ofendida sonriendo divertida. "Hace siglos que no nos vemos, pero tampoco es como para que no me reconozcas bajo este disfraz."

"Lo siento, pero…" Comenzó Shin.

Era evidente que él no la recordaba, aunque ella sí a él, y no parecía dispuesta a dejarlo correr.

"¡Soy yo, Isa!" Le dijo. "¡Tu pequeña hada madrina!"

Shin aún pareció dudar un poco y entonces la miró mejor y ella sonrió.

"¡¡Isa!!" Le dijo de pronto feliz y mientras ella le saltaba el cuello y le daba un beso enorme en la mejilla. "¡Dios, has crecído!"

"¡¿Te has visto tú?!" Le dijo ella. "¡La última vez eras un medio metro y ahora eres enorme!"

"Los genes de mi mamá." Le dijo Shin.

"Por lo que se ve los europeos sois todos gigantes…" Dije yo un poco sorprendido.

"¿Conoces a esta señorita?" Le dijo Yasu.

"Sí, es mi amante." Dijo Shin poniendo cara de interesante mientras la chica se reía aguantándose la risa y Takumi y Naoki decía algo sobre ser un suertudo.

"¿En serio es su amante?" Le pregunté yo.

"Hombre, solíamos dormir juntos muchas veces." Dijo la chica secándose las lágrimas de la risa. "Shin se agarraba con fuerza a mí."

"¿En serio?" Dijo Yasu mientras a nosotros se nos caía sangre de la nariz.

"Sí, a menudo solía despertarme con el camisón medio salido." Afirmó ella haciéndo que estallásemos en sangre Naoki y yo mientras Takumi se secaba la sangre de la nariz como Yasu. "Cuando él tenía 4 o 5 años y hasta que él tuvo los 13 y yo los 19." Afirmó ella sonriendo y sacándonos la lengua. "Pervertidos…" Afirmó mientras Shin se reía a carcajadas.

"¡Dejar de tomarnos el pelo!" Les gritó Takumi.

"Somos primos." Afirmó Shin. "Mi padre era hermano de su madre, y su padre está forrado porque es el director de una cadena hotelera y tiene un imperio económico de varias empresas. Así que solían visitarse varias veces al año."

"La de veces que nos hemos bañado juntos." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Cuando éramos críos. Por cierto, ahora resulta que tengo nueva tía."

"No me hables de la familia." Afirmó Shin.

"Solo si no me mencionas a la mía." Le dijo ella sonriendo.

**(Voz de Shin)**

"Jo, hacía… siglos que no te veía." Le dije a Isa mientras caminábamos fuera del cementerio. "Has cambiado un poco…"

Sí, no la recordaba tan mujer, la verdad. Y eso que con 19 ya tenía unas formas bonitas, solo que por aquel entonces yo no me interesaba tanto por las mujeres, no en ese sentido.

"Pues anda que tú…" Me dijo ella. "Tu pelo está decolorado, y tienes un montón de piercings, y estas pintas… si tu padre te viera ahora…" Dijo aguantándose la risa.

"¡Oye, no te rías!" Le contesté un poco picado. "¡¿De dónde te crees que saqué la idea de las pintas para ocultarme?!"

Ahí ya se rió, al principio intentó aguantar la risa, pero ahora ya no podía y le salió fuera mientras el resto la miraban. Suerte que ya habíamos salido del cementerio, que si no…

**(Voz de Takumi)**

La prima de Shin, que conocía a Naoki y había sido en cierto modo amiga de Ren… era un poco sospechosa, la verdad, sin embargo al resto había parecido caerles bien.

Incluso a Satsuki que parecía recelar a veces de las personas parecía haberle caído bien. Y la verdad es que era guapa, a pesar de las gafas de sol que le cubrían los ojos, y una gorra puff que ocultaba su pelo, que debía ser largo a juzgar por lo llena que parecía la gorra.

"¿En serio eras la hija del dueño del hotel?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, mi padre tiene hoteles por todo el mundo, pero como vivía en Londres yo me encargaba de echarle un ojo a los de Inglaterra, Francia, España e Italia, mientras que mis hermanos mayores se encargaban de América y Asia. Mi padre es el que se encarga de estar de aquí para allí controlando todos."

"Así que una niña bien." Le dije.

"Más o menos." Dijo sonriendo.

Había que reconocer que iba bien vestida, y sus ropas eran de marca, aunque no fuesen de diseño eran evidentemente de marca; pero lo que más llamaba su atención era su sonrisa, era preciosa, y tenía los dientes blancos polares. Seguro que se los blanqueaba y pagaba millonadas por ello.

"La verdad es que ahora me he independizado de mi padre un poco." Añadió. "Yo tengo mi propia forma de ver la vida y ellos otra. Así que lo mejor era una pequeña… separación de caminos, ellos por uno y yo por otro."

"¿Y entonces a qué te dedicas ahora?" Le preguntó Shin.

"Un poco a esto, un poco a aquello…" Le dijo. "Tengo la carrera de económicas y leyes, y como puedo hablar en varios idiomas pues… digamos que trabajo no me falta."

De pronto descubrí que había un coche salido de uno de nuestros sueños aparcado justo en una plaza que me dificultaba a mí la salida.

"Genial, algún descerebrado ha aparcado en la salida." Dije.

"Takumi, eso es una plaza de aparcamiento." Le dijo Yasu.

"Perdona, perdona." Me dijo la chica. "Ahora mísmo lo saco de ahí… Aunque que conste que puedes sacar tu coche perfectamente, es un todo-terreno y no tienes problemas de salida; a no ser claro que no sepas conducirlo muy bien."

"¡Pues claro que sé conducirlo perfectamente!" Le grité mientras se montaba en su coche de lujo y arrancaba para poner un brazo sobre su respaldo y dar marcha atrás hasta sacarlo y aparcarlo en otro sitio. "¿Será posible la tía esta?... Seguro que yo llevo más años que ella conduciendo esto…"

"Ya está, ya puedes sacar tu coche, Takumi." Me dijo bajando del coche de nuevo.

"¿Eso no es un Koenigsegg CCX?" Le preguntó Yasu boquiabierto.

"Sí ¿lo conocéis?" Nos dijo ella sonriendo. "Vaya, ya pensaba que era un bicho raro por tener uno…"

"Eres un bicho raro." Le dije yo. "Aquí no hay de esos."

"Eso no es cierto." Dijo ella. "Hay uno rojo fuego con un dragón de plata en el morro."

"Eso es de los Yakuza…" Dijimos todos.

"No, eso es de Ruihiro." Nos dijo ella. "Es un tío grande."

"¿Conoces a los Yakuza?" Le pregunté yo.

"¿A quiénes?" Nos dijo ella.

"Ruihiro Miyami es uno de los lider Yakuza de Tokyo." Le dijo Yasu. "Mafiosos."

"Ah, mafia…" Dijo ella. "No sé, es un amigo. Nunca me ha hecho nada, de hecho es bastante educado." Afirmó mientras le sonaba el móvil. "Un segundo, por favor. ¿Sí?... Ah, hola Yuto… Sí, ya he acabado mi visita… Claro que sí. Solo falta el pago y es nuestro… ¿Acaso lo dudabas?" Preguntó divertida y sonriendo como con ironía. "Gracias, gracias… Jajajajaja, no, no, nada de eso… No, ya sabes que soy muy buena… Desde luego, pero llegaré un poco tarde… No, había quedado con alguien más para esta tarde… No, con Luci… ¡Claro que voy a verle, es mi amigo!... Sí, y qué… Es un cielo… bueno, ya sabes lo que pasará si lo haces… Hombre, le veo capáz… Vale, hasta luego… No, acabo de reencontrarme con mi primo… Shin, hombre. ¿Quién va a ser si no?... Vale, de tu parte… hasta luego." Se despidió antes de colgar y guardarse el móvil en el bolsillo. "Lo siento, un empleado; acaba de enterarse de que me ha salido bien un negocio y llamaba para ver cómo me iba."

"Esto… si estás ocupada supongo que no querrás venirte." Le dijo Shin. "Me hubiese gustado ponernos al día."

"Hombre, solo voy a comer informalmente con un viejo amigo en Tokyo, si quieres venirte…" Le dijo la chica.

"No quisiera molestar." Afirmó Shin.

"Venga, vente. Además, tu coche está muerto, puedo llevaros de vuelta." Afirmó ella.

"Yo vivo en Osaka, así que…" Dijo Nobu.

"Bueno, nosotros nos vamos ya, que hay un camino largo hasta casa." Le dije yo haciendo a nuestros hijos subir al coche familiar que habíamos comprado. "Naoki, Reira, subir y os llevo."

"Sí, yo también." Afirmó Yasu. "¿Nobu? Te llevo hasta tu casa; tu padre me pidió que me pasase para arreglar unos asuntos legales."

"Mucha gracias, Yasu." Dijo él. "Bueno, hasta pronto."

"Cuídate, Nobu…" Le dijo Nana sonriéndole. "Te llamaré pronto."

"Shin…" Le dijo Satsuki saltándole al cuello y dándole un beso. "Tienes que venir a mi cumple…"

"Claro que sí." Afirmó él sonriendo. "Pediré que me den unas horas libres para ir."

"Vamos, primo." Le dijo la chica. "O no llegaremos hoy a Tokyo…"

**(Voz de Nobu)**

"Gracias por traerme." Le dije a Yasu.

"No importa, habíamos quedado tu padre y yo para hablar de unos asuntos." Me dijo tranquilo. "¿Vas a venir a Tokyo pronto? Te recuerdo que pronto serán los fuegos del Tama."

"Sí, pero… ahora mismo las cosas me preocupan un poco." Afirmé. "Mi padre pensaba vender el negocio, y yo estoy intentando hacer algo para…"

"Por eso mismo estoy aquí." Me dijo. "Tu padre me pidió si podía ocuparme de los términos legales del traspaso."

"¿Cómo que traspaso?" Le dije.

"Vuestro negocio lo iba a comprar una firma Europea." Me dijo. "Me he estado informando, le llaman la cadena de las flores porque suelen tener en el logotipo una flor. Hay rosas Europeas, Cactus americanos y su última adquisición, los lotos Orientales con unos hoteles en Rusia, China, Corea, Filipinas y Japón."

"¿El hotel de mis padres va a acabar en una cadena de hoteles?" Pregunté mientras entrabamos por la puerta.

"¡Yasushi!" Le dijo mi padres. "¡Gracias por venir!"

"Buenas tardes señor Terashima." Le saludó Yasu. "Perdone el retraso, este año ha habido sorpresa."

"¿Ves, Nobu? Un hombre cumplidor, con un trabajo digno y que es un caballero." Me dijo mi padre.

"Papá… ya he venido y me he encargado del hotel… ¿qué más quieres?" Le dije.

"Nada, ya nada." Afirmó. "Hemos tocado fondo, he tenido que vender el negocio que tanto sudor nos costó a tu madre y a mí levantar y llevar durante tantos años."

"Con permiso, señor." Le dijo Yasu. "Creo que no ha sido culpa de su hijo, el turismo local últimamente está cayendo en picado. La gente prefiere ir fuera…"

"No, ni siquiera ha prestado atención cuando le he llamado hoy para que viniese a ver al enviado del nuevo dueño que había venido a cerrar el contrato." Le dijo mi padre. "Su madre y yo nos hemos tenido que esforzar para parecer agradables y disculpar la conducta de nuestro hijo."

"Papa, ya vale ¿no?" Le dije. "Siempre eres igual, parece que yo no pueda nunca ser digno de ser tu hijo."

"Si sigues sin poner interés a tu negocio te quedarás sin él." Me dijo.

"Ya he vuelto a trabajar aquí, llevo años trabajando aquí como un burro para que ahora me digas que no pongo interés." Me quejé. "¿Qué más quieres que haga?"

"Nada, eres un inconsciente, pero un inconsciente con suerte." Me dijo. "Tu madre se negó a vender el negocio aún, pero hay un contrato de venta, por un mes en que el cliente va a estar viviendo aquí y va a valorar el negocio y si le sale rentable. Un mes y se pondrá a cambiar cosas, ese es el contrato."

"Pues bien." Acabé diciendo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Misterioso comprador.**

**(Voz de Yasu)**

"Pues yo veo este contrato válido." Afirmé tras leerme el contrato por vigésima vez sin encontrar errores. "Se especifica que es un contrato básico y que dentro de un mes se procederá a la firma de un contrato más extenso donde se especificarán más cláusulas, se recogen las cláusulas que afectan a este mes… Yo creo que está muy bien, la verdad."

"Eres un hombre muy amable." Me dijo la madre de Nobu sonriéndome mientras traía otra tetera llena de té caliente y me rellenaba el vaso de nuevo. "Nobu tiene suerte de tener un amigo como tú."

"Ah, supongo que debería irme." Afirmé viendo que anochecía fuera. "Tengo un camino largo hasta Tokyo."

"Podrías quedarte." Me dijo. "Tus padres seguro que se alegrarían de verte, aunque solo sea un día."

"Claro que sí, señora Terashima." Le dije cálidamente. "Y pensaba pasarme un poco, pero… ellos están ya mayores, y mañana tengo trabajo por la tarde así que…"

"¿Y por qué no te quedas aquí?" Me dijo el señor Terashima. "Habitaciones hay de sobra, y así podrías conocer a los enviados."

"Me gustaría conocerles, sí." Afirmé. "Así podría discutir con ellos lo del contrato…"

"Pues entonces hecho." Me dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda amistosa. "Haré que te preparen un cuarto."

**(Voz de Nobu)**

"Nobu, hijo." Me llamó mi madre. "Baja a cenar, por favor."

"No me apetece." Afirmé en mi cuarto. "No tengo hambre."

"Por favor, al menos haz acto de presencia." Me dijo. "Tu padre va a cenar en la misma mesa que la gente que han enviado de la empresa hotelera para la compra."

"Me da igual." Afirmé. "¿No lo ha vendido ya? Pues que les aproveche. Yo ya me buscaré piso en Tokyo en cuanto pueda, y ya buscaré trabajo en lo que sea."

"Nobu, por favor…" Me dijo. "Hazlo por mi… por tu madre…"

No quería bajar, pero me dio pena mi madre. Ella se había alegrado cuando logre mi sueño de ser guitarrista, me había apoyado.

"Vale, bajaré. Pero… no voy a cenar nada." Afirmé.

"Será suficiente con que te sientes a la mesa." Me dijo mi madre ilusionada sonriéndome. "Me encargaré de que tu padre no se meta contigo. Te lo prometo."

"Tranquila, madre." Le dije sonriendo. "Será suficiente con que estés ahí también."

"Pues venga, vístete, no puedes bajar así, con esas pintas pareces un chiquillo." Me dijo.

"¿Sirve si me pongo los vaqueros y una camiseta?" Le dije.

"Vale, te dejo que te pongas los vaqueros si te pones una camisa, pero que no esté rota, por favor." Me dijo mi madre guiñándome un ojo.

"Eso está hecho." Afirmé mientras se iba.

Sonriendo puse un disco en mi mp3 y fui a coger mi ropa. Unos vaqueros un poco desgastados y estaba en vaqueros eligiendo una camisa cuando me encontré con una a cuadros que me había gustado cuando iba al instituto; manga corta, fácil de atar y cómoda.

Cuando bajé al comedor me encontré con que mi padre estaba sentado pero nuestro o nuestros acompañantes no habían llegado aún.

"Vaya, por fin te dignas." Me dijo mi padre. "Cuando ya está el trato cerrado."

"Más vale tarde que nunca." Dije reparando en que Yasu estaba también allí. "¿No tenias que ir a Tokyo? Vas a tener que conducir de noche."

"Tu padre me ha ofrecido muy amablemente que me quede esta noche." Me dijo. "Y la verdad, me apetecía conocer a las personas que enviaron a comprar vuestro negocio."

"Te agradezco las molestias." Le dije.

"No son molestias." Afirmó Yasu mientras mi padre se levantaba para ir a mandar cosas a los empleados. "He aprovechado para estar más rato en la visita a mis padres."

"¿Qué tal están?" Le pregunté.

"Mayores." Me dijo. "Mi pobre madre está viviendo como puede con lo que le mando y lo que cobra por viudedad. Le he dicho muchas veces que venga a Tokyo, yo podría cuidarla mejor, pero continua insistiendo en que está mejor en casa y que en Tokyo será una carga para mí y no conoce a nadie más."

"Entiendo a tu madre." Le dijo mi madre sonriéndole mientras nos servía un poco de té como aperitivo. "Ha vivido toda su vida aquí, es lógico que no quiera irse."

"Por cierto, los invitados llegan tarde." Observé.

"No, ahí llega." Afirmó mi madre sonriendo. "Oh, solo llega Junai-san…"

Entonces reparé en que en efecto había llegado un hombre, vestido de traje y medio sonriendo.

"Perdonen el retraso." Dijo el hombre. "Dijo que le disculpasen, pero estaba acabando de adecentarse, al parecer pasó la tarde fuera de nuevo."

"Ah, no pasa nada." Dijo mi madre sonriendo. "Es normal. Oh, Junai-san, le presento a mi hijo, Nobuo."

"Es un placer." Afirmamos a la vez dándonos la mano a forma de saludo.

"Ah, Junai-san." Dijo mi padre entrando. "Bienvenido, espero que no le importe que hayamos usado el menú del resto de clientes."

"Pues…" Dijo el hombre.

"Para nada." Afirmó una voz suave tras nosotros. "De hecho, yo lo prefiero. Buenas noches, perdonen por el retraso. Una dama debe mostrarse siempre impecable, estuve alisándome el pelo. Me temo que tras la ducha volvió a rizárseme."

"Oh, perdone." Dije levantándome al ver a una chica. "Lo… yo…"

Era impresionante. Cuando vi a la señorita que había venido me deslumbró, era muy guapa, alta, estilizada… pero lo que más llamaba la atención de su aspecto era su pelo que era de color sangre y colgaba con gracia en un peinado liso. Llevaba unas gafas de sol que me recordaron a alguien y cuando se las retiró me asombré al descubrir unos ojos verdes, luminosos y profundos.

"Nobuo Terashima." Me dijo la señorita sonriendo y dándome la mano. "Es un placer."

"Ah, lo mismo digo." Dije saliendo de mi asombro.

"Yasu." Le dijo ella sonriéndole.

"Bienvenida." Le dijo Yasu con la misma cara de que le sonase la cara.

"Nobuo es mi hijo." Le dijo mi padre. "¿Os conocíais ya?"

"Me temo que conocí a ambos en condiciones no muy normales hoy." Le dijo ella. "En un cementerio, al parecer teníamos un conocido y/o amigo en común."

"Señorita… te recuerdo que no es muy correcto andar huyendo así de su escolta…" Le susurró el otro chico.

"¿Isa, eres… eres tú?" Le dije dándome cuenta de la forma de la cara y haciendo que ella sonriese asintiendo. "¡Vaya no… no sabía que…!"

"Lo supuse cuando me dijiste el apellido." Afirmó ella mientras yo sentía que me ponía granate de bochorno. "Pero no pasa nada."

"La señorita está aquí para lo del contrato." Dijo mi padre mientras los camareros nos servían la cena y la señorita estiraba una servilleta para ponérsela en el regazo.

"Sí, verá, la verdad es que tenemos intereses en…" Comenzó a decir el hombre mientras cenábamos.

"La verdad es que cuando Jun-san se pone a hablar de trabajo se emociona." Me dijo la chica suavemente. "Aunque es interesante, se aprende mucho oyéndole."

"Lo siento, no sabía que eras…" Le dije.

"Nada, nada." Dijo sonriendo. "Prefiero que nos hayamos conocido así."

"Que horror… habrás pensado que soy un mal hijo… y encima un manazas válido para nada que no sabe ni arreglar un coche…"

"La verdad es que no había nada que arreglar." Me dijo divertida. "El coche era una ruina, ya le he echado una buena bronca a mi primo por no comprarse un coche digno. Hombre, no le digo un BMW pero al menos uno más moderno y normal." Afirmó. "Y sobre ti… digamos que entiendo que celebrar el aniversario del funeral de un amigo era muy importante, y tus padres podían ocuparse de esto por un día."

Vaya, aquella chica además de guapa era comprensiva.

"Isa-san." Le llamó el hombre.

"Claro que sí Junai." Le dijo ella en voz normal para todos. "La verdad es que estoy de acuerdo contigo."

No entendía cómo pero al parecer el único que no se había enterado de nada era yo, mi madre y yo.

"Tu compañero nos ha comentado que vais a quedaros aquí un tiempo." Le dijo Yasu.

"Hum, un mes." Afirmó ella. "Tiempo suficiente, confío, para poder hacernos una idea del negocio. Veréis, lo que pretendo hacer en este mes es más bien una labor de observación." Eh, esto podía entenderlo hasta yo, podía seguirles. "Me gustaría saber no solo lo que se hace aquí, sino las posibilidades. Conocer a la plantilla, evaluarla… Me gustaría entender por completo todo lo que rodea a este establecimiento, para poder hacerme idea de por dónde empezar a cambiar esto."

"¿Cambiarlo?" Le dije yo. "¿Pretendes trasformar esto en uno de esos… maxi-hoteles donde el cliente solo es un número de habitación?"

"Eso lo sabrías si te hubieses interesado antes por esto." Me dijo mi padre.

"Por favor." Dijo ella levantando una mano mientras se secaba la boca con toques suaves. "No es bueno discutir mientras se cena." Afirmó. "Además, aún no hemos hecho ningún plan sobre cambios. Y si lo que temes es que se convierta en un hotel de cientos de habitaciones… estate tranquilo, Nobu. No tengo esos planes para este sitio."

"¿Ah, no?" Le dije sorprendido.

"No, verás, me gusta el aire del edificio. Parece una construcción más o menos tradicional, es bonita, así que igual podría sacarse partido de ello. Cosa que he reparado que hacéis, ya que aquí las mujeres visten con unos kimonos y están peinadas con los moños y palillos para sujetarlos. Es bonito, me gusta."

Era agradable oírla hablar, sé que podía haber hablado en otros términos, era evidente porque había seguido la conversación de mi padre con su compañero, pero en cambio estaba hablando en términos que hasta un camarero podría entender.

"Bueno ¿y qué hay del dueño de la cadena?" Le preguntó mi madre. "El señor Kôhai."

"Hum, es un hombre sabio, es un lince en finanzas y economía y es evidente que todo lo que toca lo convierte en oro." Dijo ella. "Confiamos mucho en él, nos ha dado muchos beneficios."

"He oído que cuando adquirieron el hotel de las afueras de Tokyo en unos meses lo habían remodelado al estilo europeo." Afirmó Yasu.

"Bueno, los orientales tenéis a lo occidental como exótico, los ejecutivos buscan hoteles de línea occidental, y los occidentales aprecian esto ya que se sienten como en casa." Le dijo Isa. "Sin embargo, creo que podría sacarse partido de un sitio como este." Afirmó ella. "El enclave no está mal, no está muy explotado por el turismo y es tranquilo, es un edificio pequeño, lo cual tiene la desventaja de que no permite alojar a muchos huéspedes pero la ventaja de que eso premite dar una atención más personalizada, en otras palabras, ambiente familiar." Afirmó golpeando con un dedo en vertical en la mesa. "En cuanto a la comida… bueno, me gustaría comprobarlo yo misma, pero creo que no tengo pegas. Esto está bueno. Cocina casera, contribuye a hacerte sentir como en casa."

"Igual en nuestro hotel no podemos dar lujos, pero siempre hemos mantenido nuestro ambiente destinado a hacer que nuestro clientes se sientan como en casa." Afirmé yo.

"Y es genial." Afirmó ella. "Sin embargo, eso aporta poco turismo. Y poco turismo aporta poco trabajo, y eso conlleva pocos beneficios."

"Así que todo se reduce a eso." Le dije yo. "Beneficios."

"La señorita se deja llevar bastante por sus ideales… infantiles." Me dijo el hombre apoyando su tenedor. "Pero sin duda, tiene ojo para las finanzas, y una estrella de la buena suerte."

"Un punto de inocencia, otro punto de economía." Afirmó ella divertida cogiendo la copa y alzándola como en una especie de brindis mudo antes de beber. "Eso revienta a mi padre." Añadió guiñando un ojo.

**(Voz de Isa)**

"Buenas noches." Dijimos cada uno yéndose a su habitación.

"Buenas noches." Dije yo. "Sweet dreams."

Al final habíamos estado viendo el bar del local también. Me habían contado todo sobre esa parte del negocio. Estaba conectada al hotel por una puerta y se podía acceder también desde la calle. Era la única parte del negocio que estaba abierta por la noche, el hotel cerraba a las 11 de la noche y a partir de esa hora, había que llamar y te abrían.

"No, no." Les había dicho yo. "Deberían tener a un vigilante nocturno. No tienen por que despertar a nadie para entrar, los empleados trabajan al día siguiente."

Después de un buen rato en mi cuarto, contestando llamadas de mis otros negocios, acabé cayéndome sobre la cama con los brazos en alto y el móvil en una mano con los ojos cerrados.

Respiré hondo y miré el techo. La pintura estaba bien, pero era evidente que la habían repasado recientemente.

No podía quedarme allí quieta. Necesitaba hacer algo, el desajuste horario aún me afectaba y además, no podía descansar. Había conseguido hacerme con el hotel; tampoco podrían negarse. Su situación había ido en picado en los últimos tres años, el turismo había descendido en toda aquella área al ser sustituidas por otros destinos vacacionales más apetecibles.

Había hecho por fin algo que yo quería, había añadido una perla más a mi collar, mi primer hotel en Japón después del hotelito que tenía en Tokyo y que hoy por hoy comenzaba a ser una competencia a los de mi padre.

Él venía confort, glamour, lujo; yo vendía el confort pero más familiar, un clima más cálido que el de mi padre; casi el mismo tipo de habitaciones pero más baratas.

Me daba igual el no hacer tantas ganancias como mi padre con sus hoteles, yo ya tenía a la Celtic Records y mis cadenas de restaurantes para darme los mismos beneficios que él tenía con los hoteles.

Antes de que me diese cuenta, había bajado de nuevo abajo y estaba en el bar que estaba vacío salvo por el barman que recogía y la chica de la limpieza y recepción.

Allí había una minicadena, y yo estaba con mi pijama de algodón de un pantalón ancho atado con un cordón a la altura de las caderas sin que se cayese de ahí, con una camiseta de tirantes de señorita.

"Ah, perdone señorita, nosotros…" Me dijo el chico cuando me vio.

"Perdón, no pretendía molestaros." Afirmé. "Necesito la minicadena y un rinconcito."

"Ah, sí. Desde luego… sí, sí. Adelante." Dijo.

"Vosotros seguir, por favor." Les dije. "No quisiera molestaros…"

Ambos asintieron y siguieron, un poco cohibidos mientras yo ponía mi mp3 conectado a mi portátil que dejé en el punto de la barra que aún tenía un taburete abajo.

Puse mi canción favorita y cerré los ojos de pié mientras oía la música y dejaba que me llenase.

Comencé a cantar cuando toco mi entrada y comencé a moverme.

Bailar me hacia sentir viva, me relajaba y me ayudaría a dormir más tarde. Me moví con pasión, hice los pasos que antes había aprendido para el estilo de aquella música y los mezclé con otros pasos diferentes para hacer una compleja coreografía para la canción.

Me hacía sentir muy viva, me hacia sentir yo… bailando podía ser simplemente yo, Isa, la chica y no la mujer de negocios.

Estuve allí, en mi mundo y desfogándome de manera constructiva un buen rato, y cuando paré descubrí que la chica de recepción me había dejado una nota donde me decía que solo faltaba apagar las luces de esa sala, el hotel estaba cerrado y ella se había ido a la cama.

Sonriendo hice una pelota con el papel y lo guardé, me sequé un poco el cuello y la cara con una servilleta de papel y quité las luces.

Allí iba a pasar un tiempo, me acabaría acostumbrando al desfase horario y como por la noche no iba allí nadie, tendría un sitio para relajarme un poco.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Las modificaciones.**

**(Voz de Isa)**

"Buenas noches." Me dijeron los dueños del hotel sonriendo.

"Buenas noches." Contesté yo sonriendo. "Sweet dreams."

Era gracioso, pero después de exactamente 29 días allí, los jefes se habían acabado acostumbrando a mí y a que de pronto apareciese en los lugares más insospechados; desde la cocina hasta el tejado donde estaba comprobando las tejas, o alguna ventana de algún cuarto donde había entrado con la chica de la limpieza para comprobar cuarto y vistas.

Habían visto ya que llevaba mi cuadernito verde a todos lados y ahí apuntaba muchos datos, y luego estaba el rojo, que llevaba en un bolsillo y donde me veían escribir menos veces pero más rápido.

El sitio estaba bien, tenía bastantes posibilidades escondidas, y la verdad es que la gente estaba bien, no quería despedir a nadie, de hecho... igual con el tiempo podríamos contratar a alguien más para agilizar los servicios.

Una capa de chapa y pintura y el local estaría ya casi perfecto.

"_Buscar espectáculo live para el bar. Horario noche. De 8 a 12._" Fue lo último que apunté en mi cuaderno rojo antes de cerrarlo.

"Bueno, ahora abajo, a ejercitarme un poco y a coger el sueño." Afirmé sonriendo y poniéndome el pelo en una coleta antes de ir al comedor.

Las 12 de la noche, ya no habría nadie allí, como siempre. Y ahora los muchachos ya me dejaban la luz de un rinconcito y era casi como estar en un escenario.

Sin embargo, cuando llegué al bar me encontré con que no estaba vacío. Allí estaba alguien, un alguien que tocaba muy bien la guitarra.

Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta mirándole. Era una música bonita, era apacible y la verdad es que a la vez te levantaba el espíritu.

Cuando acabó, suspiró y se giró asustándose al verme allí.

"¡Ah, lo siento!" Me dijo Nobu. "¡Te he despertado!"

"No, no. Tranquilo. Tengo un problema de sueño por desfase horario." Le dije poniendo las manos hacia delante como protección y bajándolas con una sonrisa. "Tocas muy bien."

"Bueno, es que... antes era guitarrista, me gusta tocar." Me dijo.

"¿Tienes esa escrita?" Le pregunté.

"Hum." Dijo un poco sorprendido por la petición. "Sí, sí, claro." Afirmó sacando un papel. "Oh, vaya... yo... lo siento, no pensé que me lo pedirían y..."

"¿Esto es una síncopa?" Le pregunté.

"Sí." Afirmó.

"Mmmm..." Murmuré mirando alrededor para ver dónde me habían puesto el piano que había encargado como decoración. "Un segundo." Afirmé suavemente para ir a probarlo.

Afinado estaba, la verdad. Una buena compra.

**(Voz de Nobu)**

"Bueno, creo que esto ya está." Afirmó la pelirroja sonriendo tras hacer unas cuantas notas en un papel aparte. "¿Te importa tocarla de nuevo?"

"Sí, claro." Dije cogiendo la guitarra de nuevo. "Sigo sin entenderlo muy bien..." Afirmé.

Sin embargo, a los pocos acordes, oí una base de piano suave y un tarareo suave.

Era raro, sin embargo... no sonaba tan mal. Era algo así como fusión. Raro pero sonaba bien.

**(Voz de Isa)**

"Que guay ha quedado." Afirmó Nobu sonriendo asombrado. "No pensé yo que podía mezclarse esto..."

"Música fusión, comienza a tener mucho tirón por el mundo entero." Afirmé sonriendo. "Hum... un pianista, sí, necesitamos a alguien que sepa tocar el piano..." Le dije anotándolo en el cuadernito. "¿Alguna idea?"

"No, la verdad es que por aquí pianistas..." Me dijo.

"Hum... seguro que algo se puede hacer." Afirmé. "Y creo que también podríamos necesitar..."

Vale, igual me estaba embalando un poco, pero ese chico parecía ser capaz de escuchar, porque me miraba interesado en lo que estaba diciendo.

"Todo eso me parece muy bien, pero... contratar a toda esa gente... parece como si quisieras despedir a todos..."

"No, la verdad es que no." Le dije.

**(Voz de Nobu)**

"Todo eso me parece muy bien, pero... contratar a toda esa gente... parece como si quisieras despedir a todos..." Le dije un poco preocupado por el número de gente nueva que quería meter.

"No, la verdad es que no." Me dijo. "La plantilla está bien, pero me temo que es insuficiente. Además ¿sabías que Yoko, la recepcionista rompió con su prometido hace una semana? Estaba esperando que le pidiese casarse, pero el muy... él la engañó. Ah, y Kohâi el cocinero resulta que tiene ya 50 y pico años y lleva aquí unos 35 años. Increíble, oh, y hace unos suflés que..."

La verdad es que para el poco tiempo que llevaba allí y ya parecía haber conocido a toda la plantilla, al menos en lo básico. ¡Que coño, les conocía más que yo!

"¿Entonces la plantilla?" Le dije.

"Los mantenemos." Afirmé. "Bueno, la ampliamos en tres o cuatro eventuales. Ah, y el de seguridad nocturno. Pero ese trabaja solo de 11 de la noche a 7 de la mañana que es cuando tiene que entrar Ayu, la recepcionista de mañana. Claro que Yoko ahora mísmo no quiere quedarse sola en casa y creo que podríamos tenerla por aquí ayudando si quiere. Y creo que podría pagarle un poco por las molestias."

"Si está trabajando habrá que tenerla con contrato." Le dije.

"No, solo hasta que esté mejor." Me dijo. "Con horario libre hasta que empiece su turno del contrato. Y lo del pago... bueno, pues igual si puede echarle una mano a Kohâi pues podríamos darle de comer aquí."

Hombre, en ese tiempo que llevaba allí me había dado cuenta de que era una persona compleja, por un lado, pasaba todo el día mirando por aquí y por allí el hotel, luego también se pasaba mucho rato fuera y paseando por la ciudad con otro cuaderno. Se le notaba que tenía dinero pero era bastante llana, si había que trabajar allí que daba una mano, como para meter la mesa del bautizo que habían contratado en restaurante.

Y ahora además, resulta que se preocupaba por los trabajadores.

"Ya, bueno... soy la vergüenza de mi padre, me preocupo por sus obreros." Me dijo sonriendo. "Y bueno, como digo yo, 'el tiempo pone a cada uno en su sitio'. Que viene a significar que ahora mismo está demostrado que lo que yo llevo da más beneficios y funciona mejor que lo de mi padre."

"Ah, tu padre está también en el negocio." Le dije. "¿También trabaja para el 'pez gordo', para el gran jefe?"

"Sí, podría decirse que sí." Afirmó ella sonriendo. "Esto... solo por curiosidad. ¿Por qué dejasteis de tocar?"

"¿No te has enterado?" Le pregunté.

"No, sé por qué se disolvieron los Blast, pero... ¿por qué dejasteis de tocar?" Me preguntó.

"Nana, nuestra cantante inició su carrera en solitario; Shin había ido a la carcel..." Le dije.

"¡¿Qué Shin ha estado en la cárcel?!" Me dijo de pronto.

Mierda... soy un bocazas, ella no sabía nada.

"Sí, bueno... no fue nada grave, le tuvieron allí y le sacaron pagando la multa." Le dije intentando suavizarlo. "Ahora está trabajando para pagarla. Como comprenderás, con eso no podíamos seguir."

"Y por eso viniste a trabajar aquí ¿no?" Me dijo para suspirar. "En eso estamos igual... En fin, creo que voy a hacer unos cambios más a mis planes."

"¿Qué más puedes cambiar?" Le dije.

"Si tú quieres, me gustaría que tocaras la guitarra, aunque solo sea de vez en cuando"

¿Yo?. ¿Volver a tocar la guitarra?

"Claro que si no quieres..." Me dijo.

"Es que prometí a mi padre que no volvería a tocar la guitarra." Le dije.

"Ya, y también yo le prometí que no volvería a comprar empresas minoritarias, ni ponerme camisetas de rayas ni pijamas de pantalón y mírame." Me dijo abriendo los brazos. "Pantalones anchos y bueno, vale, la camiseta de dormir es de mujer."

"No puedo imaginarme qué padre pone restricciones con la ropa para que vistas de mujer." Le dije divertido.

"Pues mi padre, claro." Afirmó ella. "Supongo que me quiere, me ha pagado las mejores universidades, pero... bueno, es un hombre de creencias arraigadas y bastante severo."

"¿Más que mi padre? Lo dudo." Afirmé. "Me robó mi guitarra cuando no pude entrar en el instituto que él quería."

"No, yo no tuve problemas de notas, pero cuando se enteró de que me gustaba el punk y tenía unos vaqueros, me los quitó y tiró todos mis discos uno a uno rompiéndolos ante mis ojos a la chimenea, seguido de mis vaqueros y el resto de ropa que tenía punk del mercadillo."

"¿En serio?" Le dije sorprendido.

"Sí, me dolió mucho perder mis vaqueros dedicados por Sid." Afirmó. "Pero luego me compré un piso y reuní allí todos mis nuevos tesoros." Me dijo sonriendo. "¡Y tengo una de las chupas de cuero que usó Sid en un concierto de Nueva York! Pero Shhh... es un secreto." Dijo sonriendo.

Aquella mujer era increíble. Parecía la típica tiburón, mujer de negocios, siempre con camisas y ropa de ejecutiva, salvo para ir por la calle que se vestía de normal.

La verdad es que era divertido verla ahí, por la noche, vestida con un pijama de los normalitos y contándome cosas mientras hacíamos una competición a ver el padre de cual de los dos era más cabrón.

"Vale, vale. ¡Tu ganas!" Le dije cuando me contó que su padre le había llegado a prometer cuando era un bebé con un tipo que luego se había quedado en bancarrota y entonces se había roto el compromiso.

"Perdona que te lo diga pero te llevo años de infelicidad familiar." Afirmó haciendo un gesto de hombre de victoria mientras se reía. "Los Okazaki son hombres gélidos, máquinas de hacer negocios."

Cierto, su padre y el de Shin eran así. Entonces reparé en la hora que era y di un bote en el sitio.

"¡Ah, lo siento!" Me dijo. "¡Mira que hora es, y mañana querrás madrugar!"

"Ah, no te preocupes." Afirmó. "De todas formas tenía que ir a recibir a uno de mis abogados legales para que redacte el contrato legal, luego pasarles una copia a tus padres... ah, y Yasu va a venir, avisó a mi abogado que me avisó a mí y entonces me llamó él para avisarme."

Un lío de impresión. Pero si ella se enteraba... De todas formas, creo que se dio cuenta de algo porque me hizo un resumen.

"En resumen, que tengo que ir a buscar a uno de los abogados y luego llegará tu amigo Yasu para echar un ojo más al contrato nuevo." Me dijo.

"¿Y a qué hora llega tu abogado?" Le dije.

"Pues... en dos horas." Me dijo. "Contando que el pobre seguro que se pierde pues de dos horas a dos horas y media."

"Igual deberías dormir." Afirmé.

"Lo siento, te he tenido aquí despierto..." Me dijo dándose cuenta.

"No, no." Afirmé. "Si no importa. Pero... mañana necesitarás estar fresca para lo del contrato ¿no?"

"Un poco de corrector para las ojeras si me sale algo y un café mañanero." Afirmó sonriendo. "Por cierto ¿me acompañas afuera?"

"¿Afuera?" Le pregunté.

"A la playa." Me dijo sonriendo. "He visto que justo ahí fuera tenéis una calita que podría sacarse algo de partido."

"Ahí no se puede bañar." Le dije un poco confuso. "No hay más que peces y algas."

"¡Es el mar!" Me dijo. "Venga... seguro que te has bañado ahí de pequeño. Cinco minutos que subo arriba a cogerme un bañador y ya estoy."

No me había dado tiempo de contestar a su pregunta. Y no, yo nunca me había bañado ahí fuera, más que nada porque no me gustaba lo de bañarme en un sitio donde al atardecer los ancianos del pueblo iban a pescar.

**(Voz de Isa)**

"¡Yaw!" Grité feliz tras volver a tirarme en bomba al agua mientras Nobu se quedaba en la arena llena de algas. "¡Que bien está el agua!"

"Estarás de broma ¿no?" Me dijo Nobu desde la orilla. "¡Tiene pinta de estar helada, además, tiene algas y peces y...!"

"Y es genial bañarse en el mar al amanecer, podríamos explotar esto: baños al amanecer." Afirmé feliz dando vueltas en el agua. "Va, descálzate y ven aquí."

Se me quedó mirando con cara de susto y entonces negó con la cabeza.

"Ni muerto." Afirmó.

"Por favor." Le pedí. "Te prometo que no te va a morder ningún pez."

Ya había conseguido hacerle dudar un segundito.

"Además, si no lo pruebas no sabes a qué me refiero ni qué podemos ofrecerles a los clientes..." Le dije.

Le vi dudar, ahora en serio. Sonreí mientras le veía agacharse a soltarse el calzado antes de dejarlo colgado en la pared con el mío.

Sonriendo me acerqué a él mientras se remangaba el pantalón hasta hacerlos bermudas y le tendí una mano.

"Te juro que ningún pez te va a atacar." Le aseguré con suavidad.

"Me cuesta creérmelo." Me dijo.

**(Voz de Yasu)**

Era aún temprano cuando llegué a la puerta del hotel de Nobu, bueno, de ahora una compañía grandecita. Aparqué el coche en un parking que ponía que era del hotel y que allí había una señal que ponía que próximamente sería cerrado en vez de abierto como ahora era.

Cuando iba a entrar al hotel me llegaron ruidos y carcajadas pero del lado contrario al hotel.

Allí había algo raro, era muy temprano para que hubiese allí nadie. Lo único era que cuando oí unos gritos me di cuenta de que uno Nobu.

"¿No...?" Comencé al trepar el murete que había.

Sin embargo, cuando llegué arriba me di cuenta de que no estaba solo, él estaba vestido, pero allí estaba la enviada del nuevo jefe en bañador y ambos corriendo y salpicándose como podían.

Más que dos personas adultas parecían dos críos. Cogí un cigarrillo y lo encendí. Aquello era muy raro, Nobu haciendo el tonto, en el agua del mar, cosa que pensaba que no le gustaba, y con la mujer que había comprado su hotel para su jefe.

Sacudí la cabeza y justo entonces me calló un pez raro en la cabeza.

"Lo siento Ya-san..." Dijo la chica.

"¡¿Ves como si volaban y atacaban a la gente?!" Le dijo Nobu mientras ella corría hacia mí.

"Claro que no." Le dijo ella llegando hasta mí. "Se lo he tirado yo... ¿estás bien, te duele en algún lado, Ya-san?"

"Es solo un pez." Afirmé secándome donde me había dado el pez y dándome cuenta de que la chica estaba en bikini y tenía la piel fría y brillante con las gotitas. Lo que me hizo ponerme bizco.

"Genial." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Lo siento, ha sido un accidente. Quería demostrarle a Nobu que los peces no mordían. ¡Nobu, Ya-san está bien!" Afirmó incorporándose y girándose hacia Nobu.

Era increíble, lo fácilmente que sonreía esa mujer cuando no estaba vestida con un traje e intentando negociar algo.

"De todas formas ¿qué hacéis aquí?" Les dije. "Más aún tan pronto."

"No hemos dormido." Me dijo Nobu sentándose junto a mí y secándose un poco los pies antes de calzarse. "Se nos hicieron las tantas hablando y luego dijo ella que tenía que esperar a un abogado que venía y..."

"Está ahí." Dijo ella cuando oímos un motor acercándose. "¡Kazu-san, en la playa!"

"¡Ah, señorita!" Le dijo el hombre que asomó por el muro y que aparentaba tener ya los cincuenta. "¡No debería haber bebido antes de cerrar un negocio!"

"¡Pero si no he bebido!" Le dijo ella. "¡Solo estaba comprobando con el hijo de los anteriores dueños si esto podía usarse como mini-playa!"

"¡Vaya a vestirse, haga el favor!" Le dijo el hombre. "¡Que formas son esas de recibir a nadie!"

"En Europa..." Dijo ella.

"¡Esto es Japón.!" Le dijo el hombre. "Si su padre levantase la cabeza... Porque me ha traído aquí obligado, que si no..."

"Pero mira que guapa es mi niña." Dijo un tipo con el pelo lacio y blanquecino quitándose las gafas de sol.

"¡Luci!" Dijo ella feliz y saltándole al cuello mientras ella la cogía y la hacía girar en el aire. "¡Que guay que hayas venido!"

"Bueno, bueno, no es por romper este precioso momento, pero... igual con un poquito más de ropa... que mira que estás entre hombre, y de negocios." Afirmó soltándola y mirándola de arriba abajo disfrutando de las vistas.

"Luci... que pícaro, nii-chan." Le dijo ella. "Iré a vestirme de muñequita."

"Esa es mi muñequita de porcelana." Le dijo él dándole un golpecito suave y poniéndole su cazadora por encima antes de girarse hacia nosotros. "Buenos días, vosotros debéis ser los amigos de mi 'muñequita' ¿no?"

"En realidad él es el hijo del dueño del hotel y yo soy su abogado." Le dije. "Yasushi Takagi."

"Lucifer." Me dijo el chico dándome la mano. "No os preocupéis por mí, estaré dando una vuelta. Eso sí, cuando acabe que me llame."

**(Voz de Isa)**

"No sé yo..." Dijo el señor mayor. "Es que a mí todas estas cosas..."

"Papá, lo de modernizar un poco las habitaciones no está tan mal." Le dijo Nobu. "Como lo de poner un ordenador escondido en la recepción, agilizará los procesos, la verdad." Afirmó Yasu. "Y la verdad es que es algo que dice bastante el que no se vayan a producir despidos ni se vaya a cambiar el aire del hotel; las modernizaciones vendrían bien, o al menos serán un cambio mínimo."

"No, si estamos conformes, pero..." Dijo la madre. "Es que hemos construido esto entre mi marido y yo, y como comprenderá nos da pena el haber tenido que vender."

"Lo entiendo." Afirmé sonriendo.

**(Voz de Nobu)**

La verdad es que la reunión iba genial, los cambios iban a ser unos cuantos, pero ninguno afectaba demasiado a la estética en el sentido de que por ejemplo, lo de informatizar todo no se iba a ver a simple vista porque por ejemplo, el ordenador de recepción no se veía salvo si estabas dentro de la recepción, estaba oculto bajo el mostrador y el teclado se desplegaba en una mesita rodante.

"Como lo de poner un ordenador escondido en la recepción, agilizará los procesos, la verdad." Afirmó Yasu. "Y la verdad es que es algo que dice bastante el que no se vayan a producir despidos ni se vaya a cambiar el aire del hotel; las modernizaciones vendrían bien, o al menos serán un cambio mínimo."

La verdad es que hasta él la apoyaba. Él también pensaba que los cambios eran para bien, y como apenas se verían pues el cambio para los clientes sería mínimo en cuanto a estética.

"No, si estamos conformes, pero..." Dijo la madre. "Es que hemos construido esto entre mi marido y yo, y como comprenderá nos da pena el haber tenido que vender."

Ya empezábamos con lo de que lo habían construido ellos, que si era como uno de sus hijos, que si les dolía perderlo...

"Lo entiendo." Afirmó la mujer sonriendo. "Y créanme, van a estar aún por aquí, me gustaría que fuesen gerentes, ya saben, no voy a poder estar aquí todos los días, y en sus manos sé que esto está seguro. Yo no pretendo separarles ni nada de eso, además, no es mi estilo coger un sitio con tanto potencial como este y trasformarlo en un hotel de estilo europeo clónico con los de la cadena. Cada hotel tiene su encanto y este tiene muchos encantos."

La chica tenía estilo, hay que reconocérselo, se había ganado a mis padres durante el mes y ahora estaba más que claro que estaban conformes con las reformas y el nuevo contrato.

Preguntamos a Yasu por lo del contrato final y dijo que no podía hacer modificaciones porque estaba todo perfecto, recogían todo lo dicho anteriormente más lo de la reunión de ahora... y firmamos.

"Bueno, pues yo me vuelvo a Tokio, a acabar de atar y bien atar el contrato de venta y..." Comenzó a decir su abogado.

"Vale, Kazu." Le dijo Isa sonriéndole y dándole una palmadita en el hombro. "Pero que conste que espero que me hagas una visita informal ¿eh? Tienes que probar la especialidad del chef."

"Vale, pero vas a tener que esperar un poquito." Afirmó el hombre. "Tengo que ocuparme de un asunto para tu padre."

"Por favor, esto..." Dijo ella.

"Secreto profesional." Le dijo haciéndole un gesto de cremallera en la boca. "Yo nunca he tratado contigo nada. Así que llámale a tu perro de presa y le dices que no soy... cómo me llamó."

"Una soplona." Le dijo Isa sonriendo. "Tranquilo, Luci es un buen tío. Me cuida como un hermano mayor."

"¿Hablando de mí?" Le dijo el hombre cogiéndola desde atrás por la altura de los hombros y dándole un beso en la mejilla con una sonrisa. "Que hay, preciosa ¿ya has acabado de currar?"

"Más o menos." Le dijo ella. "¿Algún plan?"

"¿Qué te parece una vueltita por Tokio?" Le dijo él.

"Hoy casi como que no." Le dijo ella. "Pero no te preocupes que un día me tengo que pasar a comprar equipos informáticos para el hotel."

"Esto..." Le dije yo.

"¿En serio?" Le dijo él. "¿Qué tipo de equipos?"

"Informáticos, y una pantalla... un micro... y aún tengo que hacer el inventario exacto, que aún no lo he hecho." Le dijo ella sonriendo. "Además, creo que Nobu me iba a ayudar un poco también."

"¿Yo?" Le dije sorprendido mientras los dos me miraban.

"Claro, tú conoces este sitio." Me dijo ella. "Necesito tu punto de vista, claro."

"¿Y ya tienes un técnico?" Le dijo el chico. "Yo podría ayudarte a encontrar uno."

"Luci, tómatelo con tranquilidad ¿vale?" Le dijo ella separándose con una sonrisa. "Hay que pintar, pensar en publicidad, comprar el sistema informático y configurarlo..."

"Como quieras, pero te recuerdo que aún me debes una cena." Le dijo.

"Vaya, que majo su novio." Me dijo Yasu a mi. "En fin, aquí tienes el contrato firmado, conviene que lo pongáis en la caja blindada y hacer una copia más, por si acaso."

"Claro." Le dije.

"Nobu-kun..." Me llamó el tío. "Ey, Bella y yo nos vamos a ir a mirar en el pueblo, quiere ver un poco más los encantos de la pequeña ciudad ¿te quieres venir?"

"Esto es una ciudad." Afirmé yo. "Y no quiero molestar."

"Oh, venga..." Me dijo Isa. "Vente... Venga, que subo me pongo cómoda para andar mucho y nos vamos..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: A de Amistad.**

**(Voz de Isa)**

"Y estos de aquí son los últimos que nos han llegado." Me dijo Lucifer.

"Señorito Kohama... Yukai." Se corrigió el hombre. "Perdona jefe, es que..."

"Hombre, son un poco grandes." Le corté yo sin darme cuenta del hombre. "No sé, Nobu ¿crees que esto podrá pasar desapercibido?"

"Pues..." Me dijo Nobu.

"A ver, _Kazuki_." Le dijo Lucifer mirándole con las gafas de sol. "Queremos algo más discreto ¿te ha quedado claro?" Le dijo quitándose las gafas. "Algo discreto, sencillito, y que no vayamos a tener que cambiarlos al año. No sé si ha quedado claro."

"Ah! Ahora que me acuerdo, tenemos un stock de unos ordenadores de pantalla plana y una torre de diseño ergonómico y viene con un sistema Windows del año pasado que..."

"El sistema mejor lo instalamos nosotros." Le dije. "Es que llevamos uno especial que han diseñado unos informáticos."

"Nada de sistema informático." Afirmó el hombre un poco cohibido.

"Muchas gracias, si me la enseñas..." Le pedí.

"Sí, claro." Afirmó el hombre.

**(Voz de Nobu)**

La verdad es que aquello estaba un poco tenso, era un ambiente raro y no podía entenderlo del todo pero allí, el amigo de Isa parecía estar amenazando con mucho estilo al hombre del almacén.

"Hummm... ¿y con esta maravilla no podías haberla enseñado antes?" Le dijo Isa al vendedor mientras examinaba una pantalla de plasma y una torre bastante finita y ligera.

"Es que no estaba aún a la venta..." Le dijo el vendedor. "Se me había olvidado que había que tasarlos y sacarlos a la venta." Añadió con una risita forzada.

La verdad es que parecía cohibido, como si se sintiese amenazado, y la verdad es que viendo al amigo Luci o algo así, no me extrañaba.

"¿Te importa si pruebo uno aquí?" Le preguntó Isa.

"Sí, sí... claro." Asintió el hombre. "¿Le dejo una mesa?"

"No, tranquilo." Afirmó Isa. "Lo conectamos aquí mismo."

"¿De dónde los hemos sacado?" Preguntó el amigo de Isa con cara seria mirando uno.

"Es... nos los trajeron de la zona de Hokkaido..." Nos dijo el hombre.

"Hum..." Murmuró Isa metiendo una memoria USB y metiéndola en el ordenador antes de ver unas cosas muy raras en la pantalla.

"Esto... aquí el amigo Kazuki y yo vamos a ir un momento fuera y así podéis instalarlo todo a tu gusto, 西部のブラックパンサー**Kurohyou (Pantera negra occidental)**"

"¿Qué tal lo llevas?" Le pregunté a Isa cuando el mafioso se fue.

"Genial, cinco minutos y lo tengo instalado ya." Me dijo. "Suerte que se dejaron el anterior sistema sin formatear del todo. Sí, la verdad. Y... voilá, un ordenador operativo. A ver si funciona..."

La verdad es que era asombroso verla allí, tecleando como una loca y luego sonrió.

"Vale, yo creo que servirá para recepción." Afirmó mirándome. "¿Qué te parece?"

"No lo entiendo." Le dije. "A mí es que de los ordenadores uso más bien para el Internet. Aunque parece que va bien."

"Sí, yo diría que sí." Me dijo. "¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba el de la tienda? Ah, sí. ¡Kazu, Kazuki!" Se puso a gritar.

"Creo que se fue con tu amigo a dar una vuelta." Le dije.

"¡¿Sí?!" Le dijo el hombre entrando con cara de susto. "¿Ocurre algo, no te gusta el aparato?"

"Sí, sí." Le dijo ella. "Es que me preguntaba si me dabas una garantía. Para no tener que estar montándolos aquí, luego desmontándolos y todo eso. Que soy una chica fuerte, pero..."

"Ah, sí, sí, claro." Le dijo el hombre. "Un año."

"Dos años." Le dijo el otro mirándolo. "Es lo que establece la ley, y la señorita es legal... y nosotros no queremos problemas ¿verdad?"

"Claro, sí; eso, dos." Dijo el hombre. "Dos años."

"Pues entonces ponnos 1 para recepción, otro para el bar, otro para contabilidad, dos más para recepción... 6 ordenadores y un portátil para mí." Comenzó a contar ella.

"Es 10800 yen (80.6236 euros) cada uno y en portátiles..." Le dijo el hombre.

"¡Tan baratos estas preciosidades!" Le dijo Isa sorprendida. "Oh, ya entiendo... Luci."

"Oye, que somos amigos." Le dijo él cogiéndola suavemente por la barbilla. "Mis amigos son amigos de mis amigos... Además, es material clasificado. Y los vas a tener que pagar de tu bolsillo porque ese local no lleva un paquete grande de beneficios."

"Hombre, eso también es cierto..." Le dijo ella. "Vale, entonces bien. 10800 por los 6 ordenadores... si no me equivoco hacen 64800 yen. ¿Tarjeta o negro?"

"Hombre..." Le dijo el 'mafias'.

"¡Es broma, hombre!" Les dijo Isa riéndose. "Voy un momento al banco y ahora vuelvo, Luci, ir cargándome las cajitas en el coche. Ah, y ponerme un par de multifunciones también. Luci y Nobu, os dejo lo de escogerla a vosotros."

"Dinos al menos qué funciones quieres. Fax, impresora, escáner y puerto USB; y como veo que sale barato, un par de impresoras." Le dijo ella. "¿A cuanto puede salirme más o menos?"

"Cada multifunción a unos 11308.5 yen (84.42 euros) y las impresoras como unos 5178.72 yen (38.66 euros). Así que a 2 multifunciones y dos impresoras..."

"Son 32974.44 yen, con los ordenadores son 97774.44 (691.62 Euros). Aún así me sale más barato con mi portátil de Londres." Le dijo Isa. "Saco 100000 yen y así tengo para por si acaso." Afirmó antes de irse.

"Wow, esta mujer es como una calculadora humana..." Murmuró el hombre como leyéndome la mente.

"Tiene la carrera de económicas y comercio, entre otras." Afirmó Lucifer antes de girarse hacia nosotros y sonreír mirando al hombre. "Ale, dinos más o menos qué cualidades tienen, gusanito." Le dijo Lucifer al hombre cuando Isa se fue y dándole un golpe amistoso un poco fuerte en el hombro.

"Pues... las multifunciones... Tiene fax, copiadora, impresora y escáner. La impresión es a chorro de tinta - Formato max.: 215 x 594 mm - Resolución b/n: 1200 x 1200 ppp - Hi-Speed USB - Resolución color: 4.800 x 1.200 ppp. Y las impresoras... Copiadora, impresora y escáner. Impresión por chorro de tinta - Formato max.: Legal (216 x 356 mm) - Resolución b/n: 1.200 ppp - Resolución color: 4.800 x 1.200 ppp... y ambos tienen puerto USB."

"Parecen buenos." Dijo Lucifer. "¿Tú que opinas, Nobu?"

"No entiendo mucho de esto, pero parecen más que buenos." Afirmé.

"Pues ale, vete preparándonos la mercancía que tenemos que sacarla al coche." Le dijo Lucifer dándole otro golpe amistoso demasiado fuerte. "Venga, vamos."

**(Voz de Isa)**

"Y con esto son 97774 yen, y 10 céntimos, 20, 30... 40 céntimos." Afirmé contándolos en el mostrador. "97774.44 yen, ¿así está bien?" Añadí dejándole lo que faltaba para 97775 yen.

"Perfecto." Dijo el vendedor.

"Y tranquilo, mientras no coloquéis esto a mi familia todo bien." Afirmé sonriendo y susurrándole. "Eso sí, borrarles mejor la memoria que si no uno que sepa de ordenadores un poco os pilla..."

"Pero si se lo habíamos encargado al Chispi y nos lo ha formateado." Me dijo.

"Sí, pero no del todo." Le dije. "En serio, que si no os los van a pillar un día... Y a mí me viene genial que no quede constancia de los pagos..."

"Isa, venga, mujer." Me llamó Nobu. "Que no vamos a llegar hoy a casa..."

"Pues aún hay que comprarle el encargo al cocinero." Le dije.

"¡Por eso!" Me dijo.

"Bueno, pues nada. Si tengo problemas ya llamaré a Lucifer y que os avise, que estoy en Osaka." Le dije al tipo.

**(Voz de Nobu)**

"¿Aún sigues ahí dándole?" Le pregunté a Isa mientras estaba tras la barra de la recepción trabajando en el nuevo ordenador.

"Ya ves, estoy instalando los programas bien instalados." Me dijo. "Además, he tenido que agregarle otro disco duro para que cogiese el sistema, y aún tengo que sincronizarlo con el del despacho..."

Se me había olvidado que antes de cenar había estado trabajando con el del despacho, uno al que antes de salir le habían puesto en la tienda un disco duro extra para poder almacenar más datos.

"Pero llevas ya horas." Le dije. "Necesitas descansar."

"Gracias, pero necesitamos esto cuanto antes mejor." Me dijo. "Estoy poniendo a la vez el del punto Internet y este." Afirmó mostrándome con los ojos los otros dos que estaban en la recepción.

"Sigo sin entender por qué te has gastado tanto dinero." Le dije yo apoyándome en el mostrador mientras ella seguía mirando la pantalla esperando que se acabase de instalar algo.

"Porque creo que aquí hay negocio, solo hay que sembrar, pero luego te da muchos frutos." Afirmó.

"Yo no lo veo tan claro." Afirmé.

"Verás, sé bastante bien como es lo de un negocio pequeño caiga en mis manos y lo trasforme en algo grande."

"Me cuesta creer que puedas hacer funcionar esto en grande." Le dije. "Ya cuesta mantenerlo como está..."

"No, estoy segura." Me dijo. "Con ayuda, esto va a funcionar. Ah, ya está." Afirmó incorporándose hacia el ordenador. "Genial, esto está genial. Conecto la multifunción y ya lo tenemos."

"Si quieres una mano..." Me ofrecí.

"Como quieras." Me dijo. "Sí, mejor, así cuando acabemos ya sabrás encargarte de esto. Por si cuando no esté por aquí ocurre algo."

"¿Cómo cuando no estés por aquí?" Le pregunté sentándome donde ella me había dicho y fijándome cómo conectaba cables a la máquina. "¿Te vas a ir a algún lado?"

"Tengo que ausentarme una semana, la que viene." Afirmó. "Y estaré fuera durante 6 días, 7 contando con el desfase horario."

Así que iba fuera, a otro país.

"Y si te pone atasco de papel tienes que levantar esta tapa, quitarle el atasco y resetearla." Me dijo. "Pero si pone cambiar tonner... es esto de aquí." Afirmó cogiendo una pieza grande y mostrándomela. "Va aquí, y se pone... así." Afirmó sonriendo. "Fácil ¿no?"

"Si se fastidia le pediré a algún crío que me eche un vistazo a cambio de un unos yen para el finde." Afirmé.

"Mejor una comida entera." Me dijo. "El dinero pueden gastarlo en borrachera o drogas."

"¿Cómo tú?" Le dije bromeando.

"Bueno... nada de drogas, alcohol..." Dijo sonriendo. "No, la gente con medios debemos dedicarnos a intentar ayudar al mundo. Es un deber social."

Ella era una simple administrativa, y aún así hablaba de deber social... Era una buena tía, con un poco más de medios que yo y amigos influyentes pero... era llana, como todos nosotros.

"Bueno, creo que si funcionan los ordenadores de Internet para turistas ya estará por hoy." Dijo ella. "Mañana instalo el resto. Aunque... me va a llevar toda la mañana..."

"Mañana viene tu primo." Le dije.

"Primero va el trabajo, así que... me da mucha pena pero... Nah, me pasaré a saludarle mientras se instalan unos programas." Contestó sonriendo.

"No sé..." Le dije. "Pero vale, supongo que a tu primo no le importará si consigue verte. Quería verte ¿sabes?"

"Vaya..." Dijo casi suspirando. "Está bien, ajustaré los sistemas pronto, no hay mucha gente aquí ¿no? Entonces creo que podré usar mi trasporte de velocidad."

"¿Trasporte de velocidad?" Le dije levantando una ceja.

"Hum." Afirmó sonriendo. "Ya me verás. Mañana."


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Comida familiar.**

**(Voz de Nobu)**

"Buenos días." Dije bajando a desayunar.

"¡Nobu!" Me dijo mi madre. "¡Santo cielo, se supone que ibas a despertar antes para ayudar en el comedor!"

"Esto... ¿qué pasa?" Le dije. "Solo me he levantado media hora tarde."

"¡La comida de la empresa del señor Iwashiro!" Me dijo mi padre dándome un golpe con una llave inglesa en la tripa para pasármela. "¡Y se supone que tú ibas a ayudar a montarlo todo!"

"Lo siento... se me había olvidado..." Afirmé.

"¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!" Me dijo mi madre. "¡Estaba en el calendario desde hace meses!. ¡Sabes que dependemos de la fiesta de hoy para poder pagar parte de dos meses!"

"Entonces habría que avisar a Isa." Dije tragando sonoramente. "Le interesará saber..."

"¿Qué dices?" Me dijo mi madre. "Lleva trabajando desde las 7 de la mañana, antes de que nosotros nos pusiéramos siquiera a tomar un café para espabilarnos. Hace un poco que ha vuelto con la compra para la comida y se ha encerrado arriba a trabajar con un ordenador. ¡Ah, ahí viene!" Dijo cuando oímos un silbido.

"Paso, paso..." Oí entonces. "Barra del bar..."

"Aparta, no molestes." Me dijo mi padre empujando un poco para quitarme de en medio justo cuando segundos después pasaba algo como una bala y veía una mancha saltando sobre la barra del bar como rodando sobre el mostrador.

"Genial, se ha instalado, ahora...." Oí a Isa decir mientras la veía inclinada sobre una de las pantallas del ordenador al que había puesto un teclado conectado con USB y tecleaba algo a la vez que movía el ratón.

"No te distraigas." Me dijo mi padre dándome un capón suave. "Aquí estamos todos hasta arriba de trabajo."

"Voy." Afirmé.

La verdad es que el trabajo era duro, pero más duro debía de ser el de Isa que estaba saltando sobre la barra todo el rato y se iba patinando por el pasillo hasta perderse de vista.

Era curioso porque parecía estar en veinte sitios a la vez; en el bar, en recepción, en el piso de arriba donde había un despacho...

"¿Estás bien?" Le dije cuando volvió a trabajar en el del bar. "Pareces acelerada."

"Estoy instalando cuatro redes a la vez, además, el servidor de recepción parece que tiene problemas y estoy intentando instalarle unos parches para mejorar la conexión."

"Ya me han dicho que llevas desde las 7." Afirmé.

"Y lo que me queda, la verdad." Me dijo. "Tendré suerte si para la hora de la comida he conseguido sacar un poquito de tiempo para comer algo frugal." Afirmó antes de saltar sobre la barra de nuevo y volver a perderse.

**(Voz de Shin)**

"Hola." Saludé entrando a la recepción donde estaba la recepcionista de siempre. "Hum... ¿hace cuanto que no vengo por aquí?" Dije sonriendo al ver que la recepción parecía haber cambiado un poco ya que había un par de ordenadores nuevos en unas mesas un poco cutres.

"La nueva gerente se ha propuesto modernizar un poco el hotel." Me dijo la recepcionista sonriéndome. "Y yo sigo sin entender cómo va esto..."

"¿No está Nobu?" Le pregunté.

"Está trabajando." Me dijo. "Hoy tenemos que preparar el restaurante porque tenemos una comida de una empresa y la cena para los de siempre."

"Vaya." Dije. "Supongo que he escogido un mal día para venir..." Le dije mientras oíamos un silbido.

"Perdone, aparte un poquito de ahí." Me dijo.

"Ayu ¿ha mejorado algo lo de recepción?" Le dijo mi prima haciendo un giro de patines en el sitio.

"No sé, ni siquiera puedo arrancar esto…" Le dijo la chica.

"Cuando pueda te enseño." Afirmó ella antes de volver a desaparecer.

"Parece que estáis todos… acelerados." Afirmé.

"La jefa Isa está de aquí para allí en patines, está programando cuatro equipos a la vez. El bar, un despacho, en cocina y además los problemas con la conexión en recepción, que no se conectan." Afirmó la recepcionista. "Y los dueños, perdón, los señores Terashima y el Señorito Nobu están echando una mano con lo de poner el restaurante…"

"Creo que iré al bar." Afirmé. "Me quedaré sentado en una esquina y esperaré."

"Pues suerte." Me dijo. "Porque aquí estamos todos hoy a punto de volvernos locos."

"Igual puedo echar una mano." Afirmé sonriendo. "Como el 'señorito' es amigo mío…"

"¡Sería un detallazo de tu parte!" Me dijo mientras iba hacia la zona del restaurante.

La verdad es que no me hacía mucha gracia, pero como estaban todos ocupados, tampoco me iban a hacer mucho caso, así que entre allí; entre estar sin hacer nada o ayudando cuando todos iban a pasar de mí, prefería ayudar.

"Hola." Dije.

"Eh, Shin." Me dijo Nobu al verme. "Lo siento, se me olvidó que hoy teníamos mucho trabajo."

"No te preocupes, no molestaré." Le dije. "Ya me han dicho que estas hasta arriba de trabajo."

"Nobu, no te despistes." Le dijo su padre. "Vamos fatal de tiempo."

"No te preocupes." Le dije cogiendo un taburete de la barra y sentándome. "Yo aquí me quedo."

"Si quieres tomar algo pídeselo a la cocina." Me dijo Nobu mientras le volvían a gritar para que siguiese trabajando. "Te veré para la comida."

Entonces me fijé en mi prima, estaba como loca tecleando en el ordenador.

"¿Mucho trabajo?" Le dije.

"Sí, estoy instalando el sistema informático del hotel y la verdad... estoy hasta arriba de trabajo." Me dijo sin parar. "Bien, esto ya está. Que se reinicie y comienzo a actualizarla y comprobamos si funciona." Afirmó. "En siete minutos vuelvo y me haces una consumición." Afirmó saltando por encima de la barra y haciéndome caer en la cuenta de que llevaba patines.

La verdad es que era una muy buena idea, pero en vez de los siete minutos tardó diez, por suerte, tenía mi libreto para entretenerme.

"Perdón, el ordenador de arriba había tenido problemas para volver a cargarse así que me ha costado un poco más." Me dijo.

"Ya me han dicho que no vas a poder comer conmigo." Le dije.

"Lo siento..." Me dijo casi gimiendo. "Es que creo que no voy a poder ni comer. Igual me toca comerme un sándwich o algo así..."

"Pues eso no puede ser sano." Le dije. "Stress y sandwich..."

"Ya, bueno, un poco sí que cuesta, pero te habitúas." Afirmó. "Anda que no he tenido yo que comer así."

"Venga ya ¿la princesita comiendo de sándwich?" Le dije divertido. "Has vivido siempre a la sombra de tu padre. Seguro que cuando estabas en la universidad te enviaba un catering si te tocaba comer allí."

Un segundo, en lo que lleva un parpadeo la tenía con su mano en el cuello de mi camisa y la cara mostrando enfado profundo.

"No… vuelvas… a decirme… eso." Me dijo siseando y muy bajo.

Se me había olvidado que ella era una crack en defensa personal, desde pequeña había estado tomando clases de diversas artes marciales y defensa personal.

"Vale, vale." Le dije. "Lo siento…"

"La relación con mi familia se ha vuelto más fría." Me dijo. "No quiero que vuelvas a recordarme a mi padre, por favor."

"Vale, lo siento." Le dije. "De todas formas… sigo sin entender por qué has cambiado tanto. ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar?"

"Nada." Me dijo un poco secamente. "Hazme un pedido."

"Pues ponme una cerveza." Le pedí. "Y uno de esos combinados que hacías tú."

"¿El _Ojo de Ra_?" Me dijo. "¿O el _Beso de Oberón_, bueno, siendo chico supongo que sería el _Beso de Afrodita_?"

"Ese el del beso de la chica." Le dije.

"Eh, Nobu." Le llamó ella. "¿Dónde tenéis las cocteleras?"

"A la derecha, junto al exprimidor." Me contó el barman.

"Perdón, no te había visto." Le dijo ella saludándole con la mano mientras buscaba algo tras la barra. "Sí, gracias." Añadió mostrando una coctelera desmontada.

Se puso a maniobrar tras la barra entre botellas y fue sacando una tras otra, cuatro botellas diferentes antes de taparla y agitar el contenido, lo volvió a abrir y echó un botecito de zumo de piña antes de agitarlo y echarle un poco de jugo de fresa.

"¡Oye, deja en paz mis utensilios!" Le dijo el que era el barman tras poner una mesa y mientras ella exprimía un limón con el exprimidor eléctrico.

"Tranquilo." Le dijo ella sonriéndole de esa forma que ella sabía que desarmaba hasta al hombre más frío. "No te lo voy a romper." Afirmó sacando el zumo y echándolo a la coctelera donde le dio un poco con un agitador y me sirvió una copa de martíni llena del cóctel. "Son… 1200 yen." Afirmó tras teclear los comandos en el ordenador. "Esto va genial." Afirmó sonriendo.

"Oye, sal de ahí ahora mismo." Le dijo el padre de Nobu. "Eso no es para jugar."

"Señor, debería probar esto." Le susurré ofreciéndole mi copa. "Es uno de los combinados de mi prima…"

Con cuidado Nobu se echó una copa para él y lo probó.

Su gesto lo dijo todo. Ojos como platos, gesto de asombro, mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas…

"Bueno, pues el puesto del bar está ya acabado." Dijo Isa sonriendo tras meter el dinero de mi consumición en la caja registradora. "Funciona todo, así que… ahora ya me voy al puesto de cocina, a ver si instalo todo antes de que el pobre señor Kohâi se queje de los bultos que le hemos puesto allí. Hum…" Murmuró mirando a Nobu. "Nobu ¿estás bien?"

"¿Qué es esto?" Le dijo tras asentir saliendo del trance.

"Ah, se llama _Beso di Venus_, es un invento mío." Le contestó ella. "Tiene un sabor curioso y a Shin le gustaba cuando los hacía yo hace años."

"Es una receta imposible de imitar." Afirmé sonriendo y recordando los intentos que habían hecho y había hecho yo de la misma combinación. "Creo que ni siquiera ella sabe la receta con medidas concretas…"

"Por eso me sale diferente cada vez." Afirmó ella saltando sobre la barra de nuevo y aterrizando de pie en los patines. "Es como los besos. Cada vez saben diferentes, aunque vengan de la misma persona."

"Hum… sabe bien." Dijo el barman. "Sabor dulce al principio, luego se vuelve un poco más afrutado y cítrico… y deja un sabor fresco de boca. ¿Qué lleva?" Me dijo a mí ya que Isa había vuelto a desaparecer, esta vez en cocinas.

"No lo sé, pregúntale a ella." Afirmé. "Las veces que he intentado hacerlo yo nunca me sale."

"¿Y dices que lo ha inventado ella?" Me preguntó otro de los hombres sirviéndose un chupito y poniendo cara de complacido.

"Sí, tiene una serie de mezclas propias, las llama _Besos_ y luego tiene otras más fuertes, casi todas las que inventa tienen algún nombre de algo de mitología." Les dije.

**(Voz de Isa)**

"Jefe, marchando doce de shushi…" Comenzó a cantarle el camarero al pobre señor Kohâi que estaba en los fogones cocinando.

"No doy abasto." Le dijo el pobre hombre mientras yo seguía instalando el sistema para las cocinas a la vez que le daba pinchos un plato medio frío ya que me había dejado pidiéndome que me lo comiera.

"Explicarles que estamos un poco faltos de mano." Le dije yo. "Si son buena gente entenderán que no podemos ir tan rápido como piensan."

"De eso nada." Dijo el señor Terashima entrando y remangándose. "Yo mismo echaré una mano."

"Papá, mejor vete a hacer de camarero, yo me quedo." Le dijo Nobu haciéndome hacer un giro de ojos mientras el jefe se iba.

"Nobu, tú decías que no sabes cocinar." Le recordé.

"Ya, pero puedo ayudar al cocinero para ir más rápido." Afirmó.

La verdad es que tras cinco minutos ya me estaba poniendo a mí de los nervios, así que me levanté de mi asiento y fui hasta él para quitarle el gorro y el delantal para lavarme las manos.

"Lo primero, para manejar alimentos te tienes que lavar las manos." Le dije. "Y lo segundo, vas muy lento. Mejor controla el ordenador un poco mientras se instala unas cosas y luego vas metiendo los datos que te den."

La verdad es que de la velocidad que trabajaba Nobu a la que lo hacíamos el chef o yo había demasiada diferencia, vale, yo no llegaba a lo del chef porque yo no cocinaba a diario cien mil platos como hacía ese hombre, pero sí que era rápida porque solía cocinarme yo los fines de semana, desde los 7 años me habían enseñado a cocinar para cuando me casase y encima solía ayudar en los negocios que tenía cuando estaba y había necesidad.

"Vaya… haces cócteles de lujo, cocinas deprisa, instalas ordenadores…" Me dijo Nobu un poco asombrado. "¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer?"

"Bastantes cosas." Le dije. "Yo solo sé lo básico. Ojos a la pantalla." Le dije echando cebolla picada al cuenco donde el chef estaba reuniendo unas verduras picadas para hacer un acompañamiento a unos platos.

"Creo que ha parado de instalarse." Me dijo de pronto. "¡Ah, se ha apagado!"

"Se está reiniciando para fijar las instalaciones." Le dije. "Cuando acabe te metes en el icono que pone 'nevera' y te va a ir diciendo el jefe qué tienes que meter en el recuadrito donde pone 'item' y luego el de 'cantidad' ¿vale?"

**(Voz de Nobu)**

"Bueno… por fin se han ido…" Suspiré a media tarde cuando la gente de la comida se fue.

"La verdad es que ha sido alucinante." Me dijo Shin. "No habéis parado de trabajar un momento."

"Y eso que hemos tenido a la patinadora viniendo y volviendo todo el rato." Afirmó Ayu entrando con un papel para mi padre.

"¿Aún no ha acabado?" Le preguntó mi padre.

"No, bueno, ha dejado los ordenadores para turistas haciendo no sé qué y ha dicho que iba un momento a la playa."

"Se merecía descansar un poco." Afirmó mi madre. "¿Ya ha comido algo?"

"Creo que mientras trabajaba con el ordenador de la cocina estaba comiendo algo." Le dije yo plegando los manteles. "Y lo de la playa..."

"Habrá ido a la grande." Me dijo mi padre.

"Esto... jefe..." Le llamó Ayu desde la puerta. "Es que... han venido unos clientes."

"Perfecto, tómales nota." Le dijo mi padre.

"No, es por... dicen que quieren que les demos mesa junto a la chica de la playa." Nos dijo. "Y ya tenemos varios pedidos..."

"¿Qué chica de la playa?" Preguntó mi padre.

"Eh, Nobu, tío, cógete unos short y una camiseta, que te necesitamos." Dijo Shin entrando con los pantalones remangados.

"Shin, Shin." Le llamó mi padre. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"Fua, se ha montado una ahí fuera que no veas." Le dijo Shin. "¡Venga, Nobu!"

"Va, sal con él." Me dijo mi madre. "Ya acabamos nosotros."

"Voy a coger unos pantalones cortos y bajo."

Fue curioso, pero cuando salimos y le pregunté solo me dijo que no pasaba nada, que me esperase a verlo.

Y cuando llegué a la playa me di cuenta de por qué me lo dijo. Tan pronto llegamos al muro me di cuenta de que estaba lleno de gente, y cuando me encaramé al muro me di cuenta de por qué.

"¡Va!" Gritó Isa para hacer un saque de voley y caer sobre la arena en la punta de sus pies para correr a golpear la pelota. "Muy bueno…"

"Vaya, para ser una chica no lo haces mal." Le dijo su oponente.

"Tú tampoco." Afirmó ella colándole un punto. "Eh, genial, un 3 x 3. ¿Hace?"

"Hace." Dijo el oponente chocando la mano. "A ver necesitamos otra persona más."

"¿De qué va esto?" Pregunté a Shin.

"Esa banda se ha apuntado a ayudar un poco." Me contestó mientras me daba cuenta de que en la espalda de Isa había el kanji de la taberna escrito con lo que parecía pintura corporal.

"Haz el favor de taparte eso." Le dije sacándome la camiseta intentando cubrirla pero siendo rechazado. "¡Oye!"

"No me tapes el reclamo." Me dijo de nuevo. "Vaya... no está mal. ¿Me permites?"

"Si te permito qué." Le dije viéndole que cogía una pintura. "¡Eh, oye, para ya!"

"Eh, que mis kanjis no son tan buenos, para de moverte." Me dijo. "Ya está. Shin... tu turno."

"Por favor..." Le dijo. "A mí no me los hagas tan... evidentes." Murmuró mientras ella le hacía un kanji gigante en el pecho y luego le hacía girar para hacerle otro en la espalda como a mí.

"Venga, quejica." Le dijo ella. "Que tienes una tabla de planchar, esto es para lucirlo, primo." Le dijo ella sonriéndole y dándole una palmada en los abdominales.

"Eh, ¿jugamos o qué?" Le dijo el otro chico con la pelota bajo el brazo.

**(Voz de Shin)**

"¡Yaw!" Gritó otra de las chicas mientras les firmaba un autógrafo. "¡Gracias!"

"Gracias a vosotras por venir a cenar aquí." Les dije sonriendo.

"Que exitazo tienes con las chicas, Shin." Me dijo Isa sonriéndome mientras cortaba un trocito más de su cena.

"Oye, oye, que más de la mitad del hotel ha venido para ver a la sexy jugadora de la playa." Le dije. "Además, no soy yo el que tiene una novia en cada puerto."

"No son novios, son amigos." Me dijo.

Mejor dejar el tema de prometidos y demás, no sea que me diese un capón de los suyos...

"Claro, como los 7 noruegos esos." Le dije.

"Es que esos son especiales..." Dijo con una cara de niña buena como las que solía poner Reira. "Además, no son Noruegos, son Suecos."

"¿Quiénes son esos tíos?" Preguntó Nobu.

"Unos amigos míos." Le dijo Isa.

"Son unos hermanos que tenían una relación un poco rara con mi prima." Le dije. "Se pasó años siendo mi ídolo por estar con los 5 chicos a la vez."

"¡¿Cinco a la vez?!" Le dijo Nobu sorprendido.

"Shhh... bajar la voz, por favor." Le dijo. "Sí, pero es una cosa un poco difícil de entender para muchos..."

"No, por todos." Le dije yo. "Hasta a mí me costaba entenderlo."

"Shin, tú eras muy pequeño." Me dijo. "Ni siquiera tenías ni idea de qué era lo que pasaba cuando una pareja se querían mucho."

"Ni que hiciese falta amor para eso." Le dije divertido.

"Ya., pero mola más si hay amor." Me contestó.

**(Voz de Nobu)**

Cada vez había más gente en el restaurante, y de vez en cuando alguno se acercaba a la mesa para pedir autógrafo al actor Shinichi Okanzaki o a la misteriosa aunque de pronto famosa por el lugar y sexy jugadora de la playa.

"Así que a esto venía lo de jugar en bañador en la caleta." Le dije cuando otro cliente más se le acercó para darle el número de móvil.

"Pues sí, claro." Afirmó ella. "¿Qué te creías?"

"Menos mal, pensaba que eras una de esas locas ganguros que van por ahí medio en bolas." Le dije bromeando y haciéndoles reír a Shin y a ella.

"No, hombre." Me dijo Shin aguantándose la risa. "Aunque a mi prima nunca le ha costado mucho salir así de ligerita siempre y cuando saliese bien y por una buena causa."

"¡Shin!" Le dijo ella haciendo como que estaba molesta. "¡Cualquiera que te oiga pensará que soy una degenerada!"

"Ah, ¿pero no lo eres, un poquito?" Le dijo él haciéndome partirme de risa.

La verdad es que esa chica era la caña, no sé, no parecía una de esas empresarias que había por este mundo. Vale, llevaba cosas caras, y su perfume solía ser uno de esos que vendían por encargo; pero por otro lado, parecía bastante campechana, quiero decir... no sé, era como una más. Me parecía increíble verla haciendo de cualquier cosa, desde poner unos cables a instalar unos programas y ahora también atraer clientes a la taberna.

"Ey, Nobu, despierta." Me dijo delante de mi cara con cara de confusión y expectación.

"Perdón, estaba en mi mundo." Le dije.

"Isa, deberías saber que este se pasa medio día en su mundo, y el otro medio lo gasta en dormir y trabajar. ¿Sigues tocando la guitarra?"

"A ratos." Le dije. "No tengo mucho tiempo libre."

"Es muy bueno." Le dijo Isa sonriendo. "¿Sabes que estoy negociando que actúe de vez en cuando? Creo que sería un buen filón para el negocio." Afirmó.

"Creo que lo que quiere es explotarme un poco." Le dije yo sacando un cigarrillo y al instante me lo quitó ella y lo apartó.

"Prohibido fumar dentro." Me dijo escuetamente. "Shin, también va por ti."


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: La jefa.**

**(Voz de Nobu)**

"¿Falta mucho?" Me preguntó Shin desde el mostrador y medio lloriqueando.

"Shin, aún son las 6..." Le dije. "Dijo a las 9 como muy pronto."

"Pero es que quiero verla antes..." Me dijo.

"Oye tío, que nunca te habías acordado de ella y ahora no la ves en una semana y ya te subes por las paredes." Le reñí.

La verdad es que hasta yo había notado su falta; no sé, se me hacía raro ver su asiento vacío, el no verla andar de aquí para allí en el hotel.

Me había pedido que encontrásemos un espectáculo en live para las noches. Había entrevistado a varios aspirantes, pero no acabó de convencerme ninguno. Todos eran aspirantes a ocupar el lugar que habíamos dejado los Trapnest y los Blast; un grupo femenino incluso había venido solo para conocernos a Shin y a mí...

"¿Y ahora?" Me dijo Shin.

"¡Shin, por amor de dios, solo han pasado 7 minutos!" Le reñí.

**(Voz de Yasu)**

"¿Llego tarde?" Le pregunté a Nobu que estaba en la entrada mientras Shin parecía atontado mirando un reloj que había en el mostrador.

"No, aún no ha llegado nadie." Me contestó Nobu.

"Faltan aún 3 horas." Dijo Shin medio decepcionado medio enfadado. "¡¿Dónde está?!"

"Ni caso, lleva así toda la tarde." Me dijo Nobu. "¿Al final no viene tu novia?"

"Se ha quedado en Tokio." Le dije refiriendome a Myu. "¿Y Mishato? Yo pensaba que iba a venir."

"Tenía mucho trabajo en Tokio." Me dijo Shin. "Pero cuando le dije que Nobu iba a tocar la guitarra dijo que fingiría que estaba enferma y a punto de morirse para venir a verle."

"Disculpe." Dijo una voz atrás nuestro.

"Ah, perdonen." Les dije a 5 chicos que venían con 4 chicas, uno de pelo parecido a Shin un poco gótico del brazo de una rubia que parecía una ganguro y luego el chico de pelo largo y negro que había hablado y que llevaba a otras dos rubias espectaculares del brazo.

"Gracias." Me dijo una de las chicas rubias sonriéndome suavemente.

"Perdone, nos gustaría coger 4 habitaciones." Le dijo el moreno de las chicas a Nobu.

"Pero que sean una doble para Marco y Val." Dijo la única chica que iba sola, una morena con pinta de lolita gótica pero sin la diadema con puntillas.

"Y las otras dormís las tres juntas." Dijo el peliblanco que tenía parte del pelo sobre un ojo, como un gótico.

"Perdonen pero es que..." Comenzó Nobu. "No tenemos cuartos libres..."

"¿Cómo?" Dijeron la morena y el del pelo azul. "¡¿Cómo que no hay sitio?!"

"A ver..." Dijo el moreno soltándose con delicadeza de las dos chicas rubias que iban con él. "Sí, aquí está." Afirmó sacando un papel doblado y desdoblándolo para comprobarlo y mostrárselo a Nobu. "¿Ve? Teníamos una carta de recomendación."

"¡Ah, lo sentimos, perdonen!" Le dijo Nobu. "¡Perdonen, ahora mismo les busco algo!"

"Tranqui, chaval." Le dijo el otro moreno sonriendo. "Si nosotros con tal de estar aquí nos apretamos todos en dos cuartos."

"¡Que no, que no!" Dijo Nobu. "Le encontraremos algo, faltaría más..." Afirmó tecleando en el ordenador. "¡Maldito cacharro!"

"A ver, déjame a mí." Le ofrecí yo caminando hasta meterme tras el mostrador para teclear.

Esa gente era un poco rara, sin embargo, la cara de alguno me sonaba de algo.

"¡Yaw!" Dijo Shin de pronto. "¡Yo os conozco!. ¡Sois Dedé y Candy-Val!"

"¿Eh?" Dijo Nobu.

"Oye, niño... que ya lo hemos dejado..." Le dijo el moreno de la carta con cara de estar molesto.

Eso era; ya sabía de qué les conocía.

"Dedé, Candy-Val, Boris y Marco." Les dije. "Sois todos actores o ex-actores."

"Mira al calvito este." Dijo la gótica. "Si conoce a los chicos... Marco, yo que tú me ponía celoso, Val es a la única chica que conoce."

"Creo que tenemos un par de cuartos." Les dije. "Son un poco... grandes, y por ello son un poco... caros."

"¡Perfecto!" Dijo Boris, que era el del pelo azul sacando una tarjeta de crédito.

"Oye, peliteñido... que tu visa no es un juguete." Le riñó el emo de pelo blanco.

"Derrick... ¿podemos ir subiendo las maletas?" Le dijo una de las rubias con voz suave a Dedé.

"A mí me gustaría cambiarme de ropa..." Añadió la otra.

La verdad es que el chico ese era un artista, con dos chicas a la vez y ninguna parecía disconforme.

"Chicas, chicas." Les dijo él con la misma voz suave. "Vamos a esperar un momentito ¿vale?"

"Está bien." Dijo la gótica. "Nos quedamos con las habitaciones esas. ¿Os importa si pagamos otro rato? Necesitamos sacar dinero de cada uno."

"Sí, claro..." Dijo Nobu un poco cohibido. "Planta tercera."

"Gracias." Dijeron en general recogiendo las pocas cosas que habían llevado con ellos.

"Esperar, os acompaño." Dijo Shin.

"Claro." Dijo el peliblanco de la chica.

**(Voz de Nobu)**

"¡Ya son casi las 9!" Dijo Shin nervioso. "¡¿Dónde está?!"

"¡Shin, no necesito que me pongas más nervioso aún!" Le dije. "¡Bastante tengo ya con ese grupo y que los músicos que han venido hoy estén así y...!"

"Nobu." Me llamó mi padre enfadado. "¡¿Qué te crees que haces?!. ¡Esto es una inauguración, no un día normal!"

La verdad es que aquello era algo bastante estresante. Teníamos las habitaciones reformadas llenas hasta los topes, y luego estaba también el grupo de los raritos que habían venido con una carta de Isabella diciendo que por favor les diésemos cobijo aunque fuese en un cuarto por reformar. Allí había hasta algunos periodistas.

"Chico." Me llamó Carrick. "Oye, creo que deberías empezar ya. Son las 9 menos un minuto."

"¡¿Qué quieres que haga?!" Le dije. "¡La chica no está!"

De pronto, y justo entonces, mi móvil me sonó con un mensaje. Lo saqué rápidamente y miré el mensaje.

"Nobu, pídele a Shin que te ayude y poneros con la cuerda. Yasu a percusión, los chicos os dejan la batería. 9 y 1 minuto. Isa."

Ahí se acababa el mensaje.

"¡Nobu!" Me dijo Shin mostrándome su móvil. "¡¿A qué esperas?!. ¡Vamos!"

"¿Os echo una mano?" Nos dijo Carrick.

**(Voz de Carrick)**

"Te guardo la última. Échales un ojo a mis amigos, son buenos."

Era un mensaje corto, sencillo y conciso, como siempre. No le gustaba mucho mandar cosas largas por móvil. Le iba más el hablar las cosas o las cartas, era una amante de las cartas escritas de puño y letra, aunque muchas veces usaba también el e-mail.

Ya habíamos echado una mano a sus amigos Yasushi, Nobuo y Shin, su primo; el escenario estaba listo, los músicos aunque confusos estaban también listos... solo faltaba ella.

"¿Creéis que llegará a tiempo?" Nos preguntó Marco.

"Con esta chica nunca se sabe..." Afirmó Velkham.

"Eh, no os paséis." Les dije. "Que os recuerdo que a todos nos encantaba esa faceta suya misteriosa."

"Sí." Afirmó Vladimir. "Luego siempre estaba ahí cuando lo había prometido."

"A mí me encantaba hacerle prometerme cosas." Afirmó Moira divertida. "Y luego siempre las cumplía, todas."

El chico parecía nervioso, creo que ella mencionó que era el heredero de la taberna; esa inauguración era algo que parecía irle grande, había por allí algún periodista, eso parecía que ponía nerviosos a todos los dueños que estaban por allí de aquí para allí.

Entonces vi que al chico, Nobu, le dieron un toque en el móvil, lo miró y entonces yo suspiré y me levanté.

Que les echase un ojo a sus amigos... supongo que era mi deber decirle a ese chico lo que significaba aquello en esa situación.

"Eh, mover el culo." Le dije. "Ese toque significa que ya está cerca."

"¡Ah!" Se asustó el chico.

"Que ese tono significa que está cerca." Le repetí. "¿No teníais que estar en el escenario afinando para antes de que llegase?"

"Pero si no está aquí..." Me dijo.

"Ella nunca rompe sus promesas, si os dijo que estaba aquí para las 9 y un minuto es que estará aquí." Le dije dándole un golpe suave en la baja espalda. "Venga, mover el culo de una vez. El público espera..."

"Bien." Dijo asintiendo tras un segundo.

Cuando le vi llamar a Shin y al calvo sonreí y volví a la mesa.

"¿Qué pasa?" Me preguntó Moira poniéndose en plan gatita.

"Nada." Afirmé sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente mientras me ponía un cigarrillo en la boca y lo encendía. "Estos no saben aún lo del código de señales de nuestra amada 'princesa'..."

Les oímos afinar un poco y de pronto las luces se apagaron y oímos una ligera melodía de guitarra para poco a poco irse agregando instrumentos.

Parecía que iba a ser solo música, que no iba a haber cantante y cuando la música amenazó con bajar los músicos parecieron ponerse un poco nerviosos. Las luces se encendían y se apagaban para iluminar uno a uno a los músicos y con la bajada se encendieron suavemente para iluminar el escenario, solo el escenario.

Y de pronto, surgida de ningún lado, surgió una voz angelical, suave pero con fuerza... hipnotizaba con la melodía.

Sonreímos, todos nosotros reconocíamos esa voz; la voz del ángel... Y el ángel surgió de entre las mesas, por la puerta de recepción, vestido con ropas blancas y largas, con los brazos al descubierto, el pelo largo y suelto salvo por una rosa negra clavada en el pelo y recogiéndole un lateral para dejar el resto colgando. No tenía alas, tampoco las necesitaba para dejar claro que era un auténtico ángel...

**(Voz de Nobu)**

Fue alucinante. Estábamos afinando y de pronto, las luces se apagaron, como en los tiempos buenos de los Blast. Comenzamos a tocar por inercia, y antes de que pudiésemos darnos cuenta, estábamos tocando la melodía que les había pasado y que Isa me había pedido que les enseñase y me ayudasen a tocar.

Las luces comenzaron a bailar para ir iluminándonos uno a uno, suavemente y con mucho cuidado, hasta que se quedaron fijas iluminando el escenario donde estábamos.

Parecía todo profesional, por un segundo, hasta me pareció que era un concierto de verdad...

Pensábamos que nos íbamos a pasar todo el rato tocando nosotros solos, y de pronto... una voz, justo en su sitio, ni una milésima de segundo antes ni una después.

Era una voz increíblemente pura y clara, como un rayo de sol en verano, como agua de las montañas... cristal puro.

Era como si un ángel hubiese bajado del cielo para salvarnos. El dueño de la voz debía ser un ángel mandado por el Gran Rey para ayudarnos, sí, eso era.

Todos se giraron buscando la fuente de la voz, y de pronto... el ángel surgió de entre las mesas, por la puerta de recepción, vestido con ropas blancas y largas, con los brazos al descubierto, el pelo largo y suelto salvo por una rosa negra clavada en el pelo y recogiéndole un lateral para dejar el resto colgando. No tenía alas, no parecía un ángel, era más bien como una de esas hadas sin alas que salían en las ilustraciones de los libros. Solo faltaban las alas de mariposa a su espalda.

Con cuidado se puso ante el micrófono y entonces su voz se hizo perfecta; no me había dado cuenta que no estaba usando el micro antes. Vaya... debía tener una voz realmente potente para que resonase así antes...

Entonces sonreí al ver cómo todo el mundo parecía contento, aunque la música no fuese lo ideal para la velada, aunque la iluminación fuese más la de un concierto que la propia de música ambiental...

La verdad es que se me hacía raro ver el conjunto que formábamos; el abogado calvo a la batería, el actor de telenovelas y series de la tele al bajo, el heredero de la taberna a la guitarra... y la enviada del nuevo jefe cantando como si fuese una cantante nueva.

Lo más alucinante es que, aunque su voz era diferente a la de Nana, se ajustaba perfectamente a la música; claro que igual también era porque había bajado la canción un tono para ajustarla más a su tono de voz.

¡Oh, no!. ¡Justo ahora había unos altos demasiado agudos para su registro de voz!

Un momento... ¡¿Estaba cantando?!

¡Sí, estaba cantando incluso los agudos! No podía más que alucinarme ante ese nuevo descubrimiento...

"Thank you!" Dijo cuando acabamos y la gente aplaudió. "Gracias, gracias."

Entonces se giró un poco y me guiñó un ojo.

"Yo nunca dejo colgado a un amigo." Afirmó susurrando.

**(Voz de Isa)**

"Felicidades, ángelito." Me dijo Moira saltándome al cuello y abrazándome feliz.

"Felicidades por la nueva adquisición, princesa." Me dijo Carrick con su habitual sonrisa que seducía hasta a la sirenita de Copenhague.

Uno a uno me fueron dando un beso en los labios, como siempre, sin embargo, con las hermanas fueron los dos besos en las mejillas y los abrazos con Moira y Valeska.

"Te hemos echado de menos en la semana de la moda..." Me dijo Valeria.

"Lo siento, tenía mucho trabajo." Le dije. "Pero me pasé un par de días, entre el encuentro del hotel de Paris y el de Florencia."

"Trabajo, trabajo; siempre trabajo." Me dijo Boris. "¿Dónde está la chica divertida que todos amábamos?"

**(Voz de Nobu)**

"¿Qué es eso de que todos amábais?" Preguntó Yasu.

"¿Ves a estos cinco?" Nos dijo Isa. "Pues eran mis novios."

"¿Quién primero y quienes despues?" Le pregunté yo con curiosidad.

Que los 5 hubiésen sido ex suyos era algo curioso, la verdad. No imaginaba que una chica tan responsable hubiése tenido 5 ex.

"No, no." Afirmó Vladimir. "Los 5 a la vez."

¡¿Los 5 a la vez?!

Estábamos todos con la misma cara de alucine; a Yasu incluso se le calló el cigarrillo tal era su cara de sorpresa.

"Aunque el primero en conocerla fui yo." Afirmó Marco sonriendo y levantando un dedo.

¡¿Y qué más daba?!. ¡Los 5 a la vez, había engañado a los 5 a la vez!

"A ver si me acuerdo... yo tenía 16 y luego... Marco tenía ¿16 también?, luego iba Boris con ¿17?" Les dijo ella.

"Sí." Contestaron ellos.

"Y luego iban Vladimir y Velkham con los 18." Afirmó ella suavemente.

"Él con 18." Afirmó Vladimir señalando a Velkham. "Yo soy de diciembre."

"Y luego Carrick con los 19." Afirmó ella de nuevo.

"20." Le corrigió él. " Te conocí en mi cumpleaños, en mi casa, Marius te presentó como su amiga y su novia."

"¡Sí, cierto!" Dijo ella riéndose. "¡Eras un tío alucinantemente guapo, me sorprendí de que todos los chicos fueseis tan guapos, como las chicas!"

"Lo que no supimos nunca es cómo fue que comenzasteis a salir juntos." Le dijo Moira mirándole. "¿Cómo es que el estirado y capullo de mi hermano mayor pillo a una chica tan genial?"

"Yo también me lo pregunto, cómo es posible que una chica de esa edad nunca hubiese visto ninguna de mis películas." Afirmó Carrick soplando suavemente.

"Porque nuestra princesa era más pura que tú, cerdo que engaña a las mujeres." Le dijo Boris.

"A que aún te rompo la cara, peliteñido." Le dijo Carrick yendo a cogerle de las solapas y chocando contra la mano de Isa que le sujetó la mano y la bajó.

"Eh, nada de escenitas aquí." Le dijo. "Compórtate un poquito ¿sí?" Añadió suavemente y con un tono que hasta a mí me sedujo.

"Vale... lo haré por ti." Le dijo Carrick con un tono suave.

"Gracias." Le dijo ella sonriéndole.

Era increíble... se me iba a comenzar a salir el corazón viéndoles así.

"Bueno, que aún no nos habéis dicho qué pasó en la fiesta." Dijo Shin.

"Shin, no seas cotilla." Le dije yo.

"No, si a mí también me interesa saberlo." Afirmó Yasu.

"Pues que yo encontré mi tesoro." Afirmó Carrick. "El mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca. Y me lo trajo ella."

"¿Qué le regalaste?" Le preguntó Shin.

"Creo que solo le llevé una botella de vino de reserva, y una pulsera de hombre." Le dijo ella dudando.

"Sí, pero aún me acuerdo de todo." Afirmó él apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Recuerdos de un ángel.**

**(Voz de Derric)**

"¿Qué le regalaste?" Le preguntó su primo a Isa.

"Creo que solo le llevé una botella de vino de reserva, y una pulsera de hombre." Le dijo ella dudando.

"Sí, pero aún me acuerdo de todo." Afirmé apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

_Todo había sido por sorpresa; vale, me esperaba que viniesen todos mis hermanos y hermanas a casa y me montasen la fiesta, como todos los años. En realidad éramos de 2 madres diferentes, los morenos de mi madre y el resto de la segunda mujer de nuestro padre._

_Me deprimía pensar que iba a cumplir un año más, pronto acabaría mi contrato, así que trabajaba duro para, en parte, que volviesen a hacerme contrato._

"_Buenas escenas." Me dijo el director mientras me ponía la bata desnudo como estaba en el plató tras rodar unas escenas nuevas. "Dedé, eres el rey."_

"_Gracias." Afirmé._

_Odiaba esos halagos vacíos, los decían para hacerme la pelota y que siguiese produciendo._

"_Dedé... no me llamáste después de..." Me dijo la chica de la semana pasada._

"_Lo siento, es que he estado muy ocupado." Le dije fingiendo._

_Las cosas eran así, no podía tener novia, las chicas me duraban un suspiro porque o no les gustaba lo que conllevaba mi trabajo o porque no me aguantaban más._

_No soy de los de atarme a una mujer, y la verdad, tampoco lo necesito, siempre hay fans dispuestas para uno rápido y luego poder presumir de que se acostaron con un actor porno._

_Esa tarde había ido en coche, estrenaba moto, me lo habían encasquetado en la productora porque según ellos "un actor como yo no podía ir por la vida moviéndose en el trasporte público o en mi vieja Honda." A mí me gustaba esa vieja Honda._

_Cuando aparqué mi nueva moto debajo de mi casa, pude ver las luces de la casa dadas, mis hermanos también tenían llave de casa; pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue ver el coche de Marco allí. Se acababa de sacar el carné especial ese que permitía ir a los menores en coche si iban con un mayor de edad. Supongo que habría venido con Vladimir, le faltaban aún unos meses para ser mayor de edad pero como era del mismo año que Velkham tenía ya el carné normal._

_La puerta del portal se abrió antes de que yo pudiese meter las llaves dentro y me encontré cara a cara con una chica que no conocía. Era muy guapa, pero desde luego, no era vecina. Me había apartado para dejarla pasar. Parecía un poco una muñequita de porcelana, y debía tener el pelo largo porque el bulto del gorro que llevaba en la cabeza era bastante abultado._

_No había esperado que esa chica fuese a estar en mi fiesta; sin embargo, después de un poco allí, la puerta se había abierto de nuevo y entró Marco, el más ruidoso de nosotros después de Boris que le pasaba unos meses y andaba ya un poco metido en el mundo de los 'idols' aunque estaba aún en el instituto._

"_Marco, llegas tarde, capullo." Le había dicho yo molesto hasta que vi a la niña-muñeca que llegaba tras de él._

"_Deja eso por ahí, mira, este es el rey de la casa." Le dijo a la muñequita sonriéndole._

"_Felicidades." Me dijo sonriendo._

_Era curioso, tenía una voz melodiosa que ajustaba perfectamente a su apariencia delicada. Sin embargo, no pude pasar por alto el detalle de que estaba junto a Marco._

"_Es la novia de Marco." Me dijo Moira, en esa época llevaba tirabuzones en su pelo negro, lástima que luego se lo alisase y se hiciese ese peinado de moños que llevaba ahora, claro que ambos le iban genial._

_Me había pasado la noche observándola, aunque parecía no saber nuestro idioma del todo, el inglés lo hablaba de maravilla, claro que según los enanos era Inglesa, de Londres. Aún así, parecía haber cuajado de maravilla entre nosotros. Tenía la edad de Marco y Valeria, y dos más que Anya, lo que significaba 3 menos que Moira._

_Era curioso, aunque parecía una de esas niñas muñequitas que había por ahí, era como mis hermanas, parecía acostumbrada al contacto con los hombres._

_Era misteriosa, y realmente atractiva._

"_Lo siento, honey." Le dijo Marco de pronto después de atender una llamada. "Me han llamado del trabajo, me tengo que ir."_

"_Cogeré mi abrigo." Le dijo._

"_Ey, también puedes quedarte." Le había dicho yo. "No mordemos."_

"_Sí, eso, quédate, por fa..." Le había dicho Boris cogiéndole de la mano. "Por fa..."_

"_Vamos, cari." Le dijo Marco sonriéndole. "Te lo estás pasando genial, y además, seguro que es cualquier tontería y vengo pronto."_

"_Pero es que..." Le dijo ella. "¿Seguro que no te importará?"_

_Eso me hizo reír, la chica parecía bastante enganchada a mi hermano; así que una niña de porcelana había conseguido echarle el lazo a mi hermano pequeño._

_Al final se había quedado, estuvo con nosotros todo el tiempo, hasta que anocheció y la gente comenzó a irse. Los primeros en desaparecer fueron las chicas y Velkham que trabajaba al día siguiente._

"_Lo siento, parece que Marco tarda un poco." Le dijo Boris._

"_Eh, chaval, que tú deberías irte también." Le dije yo apagando mi centésimo cigarrillo contra el cenicero de la mesa. "Mañana tenías ensayo para el anuncio ese ¿no?"_

"_Ya, pero es que no quiero dejar a la chica aquí sola..." Dijo haciendo el tonto como siempre. "A saber lo que le hacéis vosotros..."_

"_No le vamos a hacer nada." Le habíamos dicho nosotros._

"_¿Quieres irte de una vez?" Le dije. "Mañana no te van a dar el trabajo porque tendrás unas ojeras de campeonato..."_

"_No te preocupes." Le había dicho ella, que me había enterado que se llamaba Isabella no-sé-cuantos-más, Isa o Bella para los amigos. "Cuando venga Marco me llevará al hotel."_

_Al final habíamos conseguido que se fuese a descansar; y poco después, Vladimir había dicho que tenía que irse ya porque había comenzado a nevar con más fuerza y si no, no llegaría a casa conduciendo._

"_Parece que nos han dejado solos." Dije al darme cuenta de que la chica seguía allí._

_Me di cuenta que llevaba un jersey algo gordo y se frotaba las manos de vez en cuando; tarde me di cuenta que para una chica inglesa, el frío que para nosotros era normal podría ser frío para ella._

_Con cuidado fui al radiador y subí la temperatura mientras cogía una de las mantas de sofá que tenía y se la echaba por encima._

"_Si tenías frío deberías haberlo dicho." Le había dicho sentándome cerca de ella y encendiéndome otro cigarrillo. "Yo tampoco muerdo, aunque pueda parecer lo contrario."_

"_Pareces un chico majo." Me dijo. "Aunque serio, supongo que tendrás un trabajo duro."_

"_Esto... ¿no sabes quién soy?" Le pregunté._

"_Te llamas Derrick ¿no?" Me dijo. "Eres el hermano mayor de Marco."_

"_Soy un actor, en el mundillo me llaman Dedé." Le dije._

"_¿En serio?" Me dijo asombrándose. "¡Guaoooo!. ¿Y qué tipo de películas haces?"_

_En aquella época me había parecido increíble que una chica por mucho que fuese tan joven como ella, pudiese no conocerme. Fuese a donde fuese parecía que la gente me conociese pero no se atreviese a decirme nada de mi trabajo._

_Yo creo que fue precisamente ese candor lo que me atrajo primero de ella; no me atreví a decirle que lo que ella pensaba que era un chico majo era alguien sucio._

_Era curioso, hasta entonces nunca me había sentido sucio, hacía el cine que podía, me daba bastante dinero por cada película, nunca llegaría a profesional como los grandes de las pantallas y nunca saldría en los cines normales; sin embargo, nunca me había sentido sucio, pero esa chica sí me hacía sentir así. Parecía irradiar una ola de pureza y candor que me hacía sentir mal conmigo mismo._

"_Pareces cansado..." Dijo de pronto._

"_Bueno, llevaba todo el día trabajando; pero no me atrevía a decirles a mis hermanos y hermanas que no me hiciesen una fiesta de cumpleaños." Le había dicho._

"_Se os ve muy unidos." Dijo para quitarse la manta y echármela por encima. "Deberías tumbarte, yo me encargaré de recoger, tú descansa."_

"_No tienes por qué hacer eso." Le dije recostándome en el sofá. "Mañana viene una mujer a limpiar un poco. Viene un par de días a la semana y me hace algunas cosas sencillas como la colada y la limpieza de la casa."_

"_Insisto." Me dijo. "Algunas cosas es mejor sacarlas enseguida, si no cuesta mucho quitarlas luego."_

_La había estado observando mientras se movía recogiendo los restos de la fiesta, aunque estaba en territorio extraño parecía moverse muy bien allí, como si fuese un sitio que visitaba siempre._

_Apiló los platos en la fregadera y le oí que el agua corría un poco, cuando cesó tardó unos segundos y salió secándose un poco las manos._

_Entonces me preguntó por un trapo de cocina y regresó con él para limpiar un poco la mesa, después se puso a barrer un poco alrededor de la mesa, donde habíamos comido._

"_Por favor... déjalo ya..." Le dije cogiéndola de la muñeca y haciéndola caer encima mío sin querer. "No puedo descansar si sigues actuando como la cenicienta." Añadí mirándola fijamente._

_Ahora que me daba cuenta, se parecía a la Blancanieves de la película que habíamos rodado hacía varios meses donde yo era el príncipe._

"_No pasa nada, así puedo agradecerte que me hayáis invitado a tu cumpleaños." Me dijo suavemente. _

"_Eres la novia de Marco, te ha traído él." Le dije._

"_Sí, pero vosotros me habéis acogido como a una más." Me dijo sonriendo suavemente._

_Ese tonto de Marco tenía suerte. Me daba envidia, el muy idiota había pescado a una buena chica. Hasta a mí me gustaba... Era preciosa, buena y era evidente que le quería._

"_¿Cómo es que os conocisteis?" Le pregunté._

"_En un hotel de Londres." Me dijo sonriendo. "Él había ido allí a alojarse porque iba a grabar un anuncio con una empresa inglesa."_

_El enano era un idiota con suerte..._

_No recuerdo todo lo que hablamos, pero recuerdo que cuando llegó el tema de que Marco parecía que no iba a ir y ella tenía que ir al hotel de su padre, acabó llorando. No recuerdo por qué lloraba o qué le hizo llorar, solo recuerdo que le había ofrecido quedarse allí esa noche, puesto que Marco no parecía volver a por ella._

_No pude aguantarme más, así que acabé besándola, a la novia de mi hermano. Solo que en esos momentos, ella no era la novia de mi hermano, era simplemente Isa, la invitada de la noche... Isa la chica y no Isa la novia de mi hermano Marco._

_Fue algo alucinante, puso unos ojos como platos y hasta paró de llorar de la impresión, me miró con los ojos aún mojados, entonces me di cuenta de mi error. Acababa de mancillar a la criatura más pura que había visto nunca._

"_Soy un actor porno." Le dije susurrando. "No puedes esperar que una chica tan guapa llore delante de mí y no haga nada para evitarlo... Ya sé que soy lo peor..."_

_Aquello fue lo más subrrealista, se supone que yo iba a consolarla pero solo le había hecho daño, acababa de darle la puntilla final, supuse que se pondría como loca, que me cruzaría la cara y huiría por la puerta, que no quería volver a saber de mí, le iría llorando a mi hermano y él vendría a rematarme por hacerle eso a su novia._

_Me esperaba lo peor, pero en lugar de eso me rodeó con los brazos y me dio un abrazo un poco suave._

"_Pobre... por eso era tan duro..." Murmuró. "Lo siento..."_

_¿Se estaba apiadando de mí?. ¿Aquella criatura pura se estaba apiadando de mí, me estaba redimiendo del pecado de mancillar sus labios perfectos y puros con mi impía boca?_

_Debería haberme apartado, pero me quedé allí, mientras ella me rodeaba con sus brazos con suavidad._

_Aquella chica me gustaba, sí, me gustaba de verdad... Era como un ángel._

_Seguía siendo como un angel._

"Me regaló algo mucho más valioso que eso." Afirmé sonriendo y cogiéndole la mano con delicadeza. "Limpió mi alma podrida y le devolvió la luz."

**(Voz de Nobu)**

No podía entender lo que estaba diciendo ese tío. ¿Qué ella le había limpiado el alma podrida, que le había devuelto la luz?

Aquello era algo sin sentido, estúpido y una chorrada como una catedral.

"Limpiar el alma podrida..." Dijo Shin. "Eso suena a religión barata."

"Es que nuestra chica es un ángel." Dijo el emo rodeándola con un brazo y dándole un toquecito en la mejilla.

Había algo que no me cuadraba allí...

"Si estuvo con los 5 a la vez..." Dije yo. "¿Eso no significaría que os engañaba a los 5?"

"Nosotros lo compartimos todo." Dijo Derric "Incluídas las chicas. Bueno, obviamente no nuestras hermanas, ni a Valeska, esa es solo de Marco."

"Matrimonio." Afirmó él levantando la mano con la alianza.

"Es que esto era una relación abierta." Afirmó ella. "Y sacamos algo en claro, al menos yo aprendí que no me mola ni un pelo salir con tantos a la vez."

"Sabia conclusión..." Dijo Yasu.

"Entonces... ¿cómo os lo montábais para la cama?" Preguntó Shin para que le riñese asustado. "No, en serio ¿cada día con uno y dos de descanso?"

"No le pusimos un dedo encima, en ese sentido, claro." Dijo Velkham como molesto.

Era raro, pero no me lo creía, el más pequeño tenía 16 años entonces, como ella; con esa edad los chicos ya pensábamos en esas cosas.

"Veréis, lo de por ganas os aseguro que no era." Afirmó Vladimir.

"Yo cada vez que la veía os aseguro que me entraban ganas de ensayar todas y cada una de las escenas con ella." Afirmó Derric dejándonos pasmados.

"¡Derric!" Le riñó ella.

"Qué." Le dijo él con cara ascética. "Es cierto, a ver cuándo te haces a la idea de que yo era actor porno. Eso era más del 60 por ciento del día; y el otro 40 estaba repartido entre la familia y mi ángel." Afirmó besándole la parte de arriba de la cabeza y haciéndola sonreír cuando los otros se pusieron a molestarse por ese gesto.

Y de pronto llegaron los periodistas, había preguntas para todos, sobre todo para Yasu, Shin y para mí.

"Señorita, me llamo Isashi, del JIEF (Japan Indonesia Economic Forum) Economic Monthly Magazine." Le dijo de pronto un hombre a Isa pasándole una tarjeta. "¿Le importaría contestarme a unas preguntas?"

"Vale, pero solo si me tratas de tú." Le dijo Isa sonriéndole. "Dispara."

"Verás, nos hemos enterado de la inauguración de este local." Le dijo. "Y nos preguntábamos si no sería en realidad una simple maniobra para agregar una nueva joya a la corona del imperio Okanzaki."

"En realidad es la re-apertura del local." Le dijo ella sonriéndole. "Y no, para nada pretendemos añadir otra perla a la cadena Okanzaki."

"Sin embargo, en los medios se rumoreaba que quien estaba detrás de esto era el señor Benihiro Okanzaki." Afirmó otro hombre.

"Esto..." Dijo ella mirándole y señalándole con un dedo.

"Kênto, del _JAPAN SPOTLIGHT BIMONTHLY._" Le dijo.

"Verás, Kênto. Resulta que aquí ha habido una malinformación." Afirmó Isa haciéndome que siguiese atento a su conversación. "Es cierto que el comprador del negocio fue Okanzaki, pero el Okanzaki relacionado con la cadena de las flores, no las de las estrellas." Afirmó sonriendo cálidamente.

"O sea, Benihiro Okanzaki, su padre." Le dijo el primero haciéndome abrir los ojos como platos.

"No, Benihiro Okanzaki no compró este hotel, y no, tampoco fue Kentaro Okanzaki, mi hermano." Negó Isa sonriendo. "Sino el llamado Alex Okanzaki."

Aquello supuso un boom, comenzaron los flases.

Yo pensaba que ella era solo una mediadora, como mucho la mano derecha del nuevo dueño de la taberna; para nada esperaba que ella fuese la hija del dueño.

"Isa ¿de qué va esto?" Le pregunté. "¿Quién es ese Alex que dices?"

"Creo que no nos hemos presentado como debiéramos." Me dijo. "Isabella ALEXandrine Okanzaki."

**(Voz de Isa)**

Al final acabé saliendo fuera del edificio cuando Yasu se fue. Increíblemente, no me dijo nada, ya sabía quién era yo, me dijo que lo había deducido cuando dije lo de Alex, se había informado sobre mí y sabía mi nombre entero, pero aún así, le sorprendió que yo, que aparentaba ser alguien más o menos normal, fuese alguien capaz de llevar tantos hoteles.

Me había dado uno de sus puritos cuando le vi fumándose uno mientras charlábamos a la puerta de su coche, no me lo había encendido, y cuando llegué a la puerta de la taberna decidí que no me apetecía entrar aún, no quería que volviesen a cogerme por banda ninguno de los periodistas que aún quedaban por allí, que me volviesen a preguntar por mi familia, que revolviesen en mi pasado y me volviesen a preguntar si había decidido meterme en este mundillo de empresas y economía por la parte más oscura de mi pasado...

Me detuve con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, así que retiré la mano y caminé a la terracita que se formaba en una esquina y que daba al jardín zen que había mandado instalar, era solo un pasillo exterior, de corte tradicional y que daba en parte al bar.

Me puse a buscar una cerilla o algún mechero, pero al parecer no me había cogido ninguno de los dos en el vestido que me había tenido que poner casi a contrareloj.

"Así que aquí nadie sabía que la nueva dueña eras tú ¿hum?" Me preguntó Derric haciendo aparecer un mechero delante de mi cara y encendiéndome el cigarrillo.

"Nadie preguntó." Le contesté tomando una calada del purito de Yasu y echando el humo mirando al frente. "¿Me has perseguido?"

"Te vi pasar por delante de la ventana de arroz en el bar." Me dijo. "Demasiados cotillas en el bar, supuse que buscarías algo más tranquilo."

"Hoy no me dices que no debería fumar..." Murmuré.

"Hasta yo sé los límites para eso." Afirmó antes de rodearme con un brazo. "Por una noche te has ganado poder ahogarte un poco."

"Sigo prefiriendo el alcohol." Afirmé descansando mi cabeza en su hombro.

Supongo que cualquiera que nos viese podría malinterpretar aquello, pero la verdad es que no había nada entre nosotros. Era solo un vestigio de lo que hubo una vez; y precisamente, lo más curioso era cómo precisamente él que era el más frío de los hermanos ya que era el mayor... precisamente él era el que parecía entenderme mejor.

"Nunca me preguntaste por qué dejé el mundo del porno." Me dijo. "Tus amigos me han hecho darme cuenta de ello."

"Nunca fue una decisión en la que yo quisiera tener parte." Le dije. "Sabes que nunca me importó. Era tu trabajo, tu pasión..."

"Lo dejé por ti." Me dijo dándole una calada a mi purito. "Tú eres como un ángel, eras algo puro, algo que yo manchaba cada vez que me acercaba a ti. Así que decidí dejarlo cuando pude, para poder acercarme a ti y esperar que me purificases con tu pureza..."

"No creo que sea precisamente yo la que pueda decir que..." Murmuré yo.

"Eras pura como un niño, como un ángel." Me dijo dándome un beso en lo alto de mi cabeza.

"Pues yo fumo, bebo, tengo mal humor a veces..." Dije haciéndole reír.

"Ya, pero aún así...." Me dijo.

No, yo no era un ángel. No era buena, en mi trabajo me había vuelto un diablo; me aprovechaba de la debilidad de los empresarios para construir mi imperio...

"Yo nunca deseé que dejases tu trabajo por mí." Le dije enterrando mi cara en su hombro.

"Lo sé, lo dejé porque quise." Me dijo frotándome la cabeza. "Nunca me llenó del todo, tú nunca me pusiste mala cara, te contaba las cosas y era como hablar con un bebé, todo te parecía increíble... Lo dejé porque deseaba redención, si tú me perdonabas, pronto conseguiría perdonarme yo mismo. Y entonces... tú estabas allí para animarme... conseguiste que tu modisto favorito me diese una oportunidad como modelo, me abriste una nueva puerta... me quisiste tal como era, incluso antes de cambiar." Afirmó sonriendo. "Eso me salvó; el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, que te compartí con mis hermanos... ese tiempo fue como una medicina para mí, fue como conseguir el perdón divino, la redención de mano de un ángel pelirrojo. Nunca podré hacer lo suficiente para pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí."

"Derric... yo no hice nada." Le dije. "Yo no soy un ángel, mi trabajo es ser un demonio. Soy un carroñero que aprovecha la debilidad de otros, me aprovecho de las penurias económicas de locales para absorberlos y modelarlos a mi gusto..."

"A los simples mortales con dos neuronas nos parece que lo que haces es salvarlas." Me dijo ella. "Las coges en tus manos y les devuelves la vida. Todo lo que tú tocas revive..."

"Derric, tú me idealizas." Afirmé.

"Nah, esos son los pequeños." Me dijo. "Yo te veo como una mujer que eres; sé que tienes muchas imperfecciones, te veo con tus virtudes y tus defectos, no te preocupes."

Eso me hizo sonreír. Sí, Derric y Vladimir, los dos más fríos, los dos primogénitos de las dos mujeres de su padre, eran los únicos que parecían verme tal cual era, con mis defectos y mis virtudes.

Eso me hizo sonreír y relajarme en su hombro.

"Gracias, Derric." Le dije suavemente.

Igual para él yo había sido un ángel, pero para mí ellos eran mi refugio de paz.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Sentimientos negados.**

**(Voz de Nobu)**

Era aún temprano cuando me desperté. La noche había sido movida y bastante intensa, demasiadas noticias y sorpresas en tan poco tiempo... Primero aquellos artistas en el hotel, luego descubrir que los hombres habían tenido una relación a 5 bandas con la chica que hasta ahora habíamos pensado que era una enviada del jefe... y luego la tercera, esa chica no era una simple enviada del jefe, ella en sí era la jefa, la nueva propietaria de la taberna que era parte de una cadena hotelera.

Yasu se había ido ya y Shin se había quedado en su cuarto junto al de ella. Cuando bajé no me la encontré allí, así que fui a su cuarto, pero tampoco estaba allí. De hecho, la cama estaba hecha y parecía que no había pasado la noche allí.

"Eh; ¿alguien ha visto a la jefa?" Les pregunté a la gente que me encontré abajo trabajando ya.

"Al parecer aún no ha bajado." Dijo alguien.

"Anoche salió a dar una vuelta y creo que aún no ha llegado." Afirmó el de seguridad.

"¿Y a dónde fue?" Pregunté.

"Pregunta a Tajima." Me dijo Ayu la recepcionista sonriéndome. "Está con Kawamura, le han dejado quedarse a desayunar en la cocina."

"Gracias." Afirmé.

(Cambio de escenario)

"Sí, creo que se fue con el caballero de pelo largo y una guitarra a la playa." Dijo Tajima.

"Sí, y se llevaron una botella de sake." Afirmó el de seguridad Kawamura. "Suponía que volverían tarde, pero estuve esperando para nada..."

"¿Y no dijeron si luego iban a ir a otro lado?" Les pregunté.

"Hombre, el caballero dijo que iban a ver si se entretenían un poco." Me dijo Kawamura.

"Sí, pero yo les oí a las 2 de la mañana cuando me fui a casa." Afirmó Tajima. "Se oía música en la playa, así que me acerqué y estaban allí, cantando. Creo que al final a la jefa se le alegró un poco el humor."

No sé por qué, pero les agradecí la información y corrí fuera, no esperaba que siguiese en la playa, la busqué por el jardín, por los alrededores y al final me acabé yendo a lo que ella llamaba playa.

Allí estaba, en la playa, tumbada sobre la arena y dormida. Encima tenía una chaqueta, y al contrario de lo que había pensado al principio, no estaba sola.

"¿Qué haces aquí, niño?" Me dijo una voz tras de mí sobresaltándome. "Oh, ya veo... eres un voyeur ¿hum?" Me dijo el amigo con pinta de bandarra adulto de Isa. "Llegas tarde. Ya no hay nada que ver."

"¡Yo no he venido a eso!" Dije rojo como un tomate.

"¿Queréis callaros de una vez?" Dijo Derric, el amigo actor porno de ella apareciendo sin chaqueta ni camisa. "La vais a despertar, idiotas."

Ahora que me fijaba, Isa estaba sin el vestido, envuelta en la camisa y la chaqueta del descamisado; lo sé porque de su ropa salían las piernas desnudas que por la noche habían estado cubiertas por la falda larga del traje blanco que había llevado y que parecía un vestido de hada.

"¡Pero bueno!" Dije molesto. "¡¿Qué le habéis hecho, degenerados?!"

"Eh, tranquilito chavalín que yo he llegado hace unas horas." Me dijo el macarra.

"Se manchó el vestido en la arena y se lo mojó un poco, así que como tenía frío le hice quitárselo y vestirse con mi camisa y mi chaqueta." Afirmó Derrick mientras la llevaba en brazos. "Coger, con cuidado."

Iba a haber estirado los brazos pero el otro fue más rápido y se la pasó a él antes de saltar por encima del muro.

Ahora que le veía sin ropa en el torso entendía qué había visto en él, tenía unos músculos que eran la envidia de cualquiera... era fuerte, cosa que yo no era...

"Ya la llevo yo." Dijo el bandarra cuando el otro estiró los brazos para pedírsela. "Total, iba a entrar a saludarla."

"¿Tú quién decías que eras?" Le dijo Derrick palmeándose el culo para quitarse la poca arena que le quedaba.

"Lucifer, de Tokio." Le dijo él. "Somos amigos desde que éramos críos. Mi muñequita de porcelana... Un ángel."

"Al parecer es el ángel de mucha gente." Afirmó Derrick. "Es nuestro ángel también."

"¿Qué narices hacéis durmiendo en la playa?" Le dije yo.

"Salimos fuera, a tocar la guitarra y luego nos tomamos un par de rondas en un bar del pueblo, luego otra en otro... y como regresamos casi de madrugada decidimos no molestar al de seguridad y nos echamos aquí. Esto no es nada frío, la verdad."

"Pero podríais haber entrado." Les dije. "¡Ella es la dueña!"

"Que no grites, chico." Me dijo dándome un golpe en el cuello. "Que la vas a despertar y tiene que dormir un poco."

"Desde luego… mira que se coge amigos raros." Dijo Luci. "Primero los artistas polígamos y ahora el rokero fracasado."

"¡Eh, rokero fracasado tu padre!" Le dije indignado.

En un segundo estaba colgando por el cuello de la mano de Derrick.

"Te hemos dicho que no grites." Me dijo.

"Aunque yo también estoy a favor de esto, creo que deberías soltarle." Dijo Lucifer mientras cargaba mejor a Isa. "Cuando se lo cuente a ella se enfadará, mucho."

"Bueno, vale." Dijo Derrick soltándome. "Le suelto."

"¡Sois unos bestias!" Les dije en voz casi baja pero indignado.

"Bah…" Dijeron los dos mientras llegábamos a recepción y salía Mika corriendo a nuestro encuentro.

Mika parecía nerviosa, su cara lejos de la sonrisa con que regalaba a todos, mostraba preocupación.

"¿Mika, qué ocurre?" Le pregunté.

"Es por la señorita, han llamado hace un momento de Tokyo." Me dijo deprisa y nerviosa. "Shin está recogiendo todo."

"¿Ha pasado algo?" Preguntó Derrick puesto que a Lucifer le estaba sonando el móvil.

"Ha… ha habido un accidente…" Dijo la chica. "Anoche…"

"¡Dedé, Isa!" Gritó Shin tropezando mientras corría escaleras abajo.

"Shin, tranquilízate, por favor." Le dije.

"¿Shin…?" Murmuró Isa. "Vaya, me que quedado dormida. Lucifer, bájame, por favor."

"Deberías tranquilizarte, angelito." Le dijo él mientras ella se revolvía intentando bajar de sus brazos.

"Lucifer, haz el favor de dejarme en el suelo, esto es lamentable." Afirmó ella dándole un golpe en el pecho y haciendo que la dejase con suavidad en el suelo.

"Isa…" Dijo Shin cogiéndose a ella.

"Shin, Shin, ya." Le dijo ella un poco sorprendida. "¿A alguien le importa explicarme qué pasa aquí?"

"Isa, tenemos que irnos a Tokyo." Le dijo Lucifer regresando. "Han surgido problemas."

"¿Problemas?" Dijo ella confusa. "¿Qué tipo de problemas?"

"Jason." Dijo él brevemente.

**(Voz de Isa)**

"Yo también quiero ir." Dijo Narita en la silla de ruedas.

"Narita, he dicho que no." Afirmé poniéndole el freno de mano a las ruedas.

"¡Pero es nuestro jefe!" Dijo indignado y medio llorando.

"Yo entraré." Afirmé de nuevo. "Es mi obligación."

"¿Estás segura?" Me dijo Takumi. "Tú no tienes nada que ver con esto."

Le lancé una mirada furiosa y él entonces retrocedió uno poco.

"Takumi, por favor." Le dijo Narita.

"Síganme, por favor." Nos dijo el doctor. "Aunque tengo que avisarles que no es muy... agradable de ver."

"Soportaré eso." Afirmó Takumi.

"Yo también." Afirmé yo.

**(Voz de Nobu)**

Otra vez la misma historia, el mismo hospital, la gente de Cookie Records... Shin estaba allí, como Hachi y yo. Lo único que cambiaba era que Yasu y Mishato estaban allí también.

Yasu había salido a tratar con la prensa que parecía haberse enterado de esa muerte. Todos estaban tocados, sin embargo, lo más raro era que Isabella, había perdido toda la alegría de la noche anterior y la sonrisa con que siempre obsequiaba a todo el mundo y tenía la cara totalmente seria.

No, seria no, parecía... vacía de emociones.

"Yo entraré." Afirmó ella de nuevo. "Es mi obligación."

"¿Estás segura?" Dijo Takumi. "Tú no tienes nada que ver con esto."

La mirada que le lanzó ella a él le hizo retroceder, claro que no me extrañaba, me habría hecho retroceder a mí también. Parecía furiosa, parecía que iba a matar a alguien de un momento a otro, y en ese momento, ese alguien era Takumi.

"Takumi, por favor." Le dijo Narita.

"Síganme, por favor." Nos dijo el doctor. "Aunque tengo que avisarles que no es muy... agradable de ver."

"Soportaré eso." Afirmó Takumi.

"Yo también." Dijo ella.

Parecía una figura del museo mientras seguían ambos al médico a través de una puerta.

"Aquí hay algo que no me cuadra." Afirmé yo.

De pronto, llegó corriendo alguien más.

"¡Shinichi!" Gritó el hombre viéndole. "He llegado en cuanto he podido... ¿Dónde está?"

"Ha entrado al depósito..." Dijo él levantándose.

"¿Quién le ha dejado entrar?" Preguntó el hombre.

Parecía más mayor que nosotros, como de 27, unos 5 años mayor que yo.

"Debería haber entrado yo..." Le dijo Narita. "Era mi jefe... pero ella se empeñó en entrar..."

"¿Iba usted en el coche?" Le preguntó el hombre. "Debería descansar." Afirmó cuando Narita asintió como si lo lamentase. "Con el accidente y todo debería descansar un poco."

"¿Quién es usted?" Le dije yo.

"Robert Jefferson." Me dijo el hombre dándome la mano.

"Encantado, Nobuo Terashima." Le contesté.

"Oh, entonces debe ser el dueño de la taberna que adquirió Bella." Dijo sonriendo.

"Rob, esto… no es una taberna, es un hotel; Nobu era el heredero del hotel." Le dijo Shin. "Por cierto ¿qué haces aquí? Pensaba que estabas en…"

"Estaba en Londres, pero me enteré de lo que había pasado y cogí el primer vuelo que pude." Le dijo. "Es… Dios, Bella es un trozo de pan, no podía dejarla sola… ¿Y si…?"

Oímos una puerta abrirse y vimos salir a Takumi cabizbajo que cerró tras él y entonces levantó la cabeza suavemente. Asintió suavemente para Narita y cogió la mano de Nana mientras Narita apretaba los puños y lloraba un poco.

"¿Dónde está Bella?" Le dijo entonces el tal Rob, Robert o como quiera que se llamase.

"¿Qui…? Oh, ya." Dijo Takumi para señalar a la puerta. "Está dando unas instrucciones, se está encargando de avisar a la funeraria…"

Entonces el tipo fue a llamar a la puerta para desaparecer dentro dejándonos a todos allí, llorando las mujeres y Narita, Takumi afectado mientras Nana hacía lo que podía por darle algo de consuelo.

"Rob…" Murmuró Shin suavemente. "¿Por qué…?"

"¿Le conoces?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, es familia." Me dijo.

Fue curioso, porque justo entonces se abrió la puerta de nuevo y salieron ambos mientras él le susurraba algo suavemente con el brazo por sus hombros y los de ella cruzados sobre el pecho.

"Isa." La llamé.

Entonces me di cuenta, algo no iba bien en ella. Estaba muy seria, nunca había estado muy seria fuera de las reuniones, ni siquiera tanto en ellas.

Entonces apartó los ojos suavemente y le dijo algo más al hombre antes de venir con nosotros, iba a decirle algo pero Shin se me adelantó y la ocultó de la vista entre sus brazos.

"Creo que deberíais llevárosla." Afirmó Yasu. "Aquí no va a poder hacer más, y le conviene estar fresca…"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Isa…" La llamé.

Iba a ponerle la mano en el hombro cuando Shin la soltó pero Robert me sujetó la mano con suavidad.

"No." Me dijo suavemente. "Necesita estar sola."

"No está bien." Afirmé mientras se negaba a que la acompañase nadie a sus aposentos con gestos suaves y delicados. "No ha abierto la boca desde que salió del hospital; lleva todo el viaje como ida."

"Se ha muerto Jason." Me dijo el hombre. "Eso es un golpe duro."

"¿Y quién era ese Jason?" Le dije yo molesto.

"Jason era un hombre de negocios." Me dijo él. "Tenía algún negocio asociado a nuestros negocios, solo que él se movía más por el sector entretenimiento."

Claro debía ser el jefe de la cadena a la que pertenecía la Cookie Records. Por eso su presencia por allí; estaba claro.

"Sin embargo." Dijo Robert. "Jason fue el prometido de Isa."

**(Voz de Isa)**

Cómo odiaba este mundo. Nunca me ha gustado mi vida… la vida es algo frágil, tanto que un simple error puede acabar con ella. Siempre he sido consciente de ello. Pero ahora era más consciente que nunca.

Jason estaba muerto, un accidente de coche. El coche que venía en dirección contraria había dado un volantazo para evitar a un perro y se había estrellado con el coche donde venían Jason y Narita. Narita había quedado malparado de las piernas, pero Jason…

Sencillamente no podía creérmelo.

Jason, muerto.

Era mi culpa, no debería haberle dejado, no debería haber roto el compromiso aunque ambos estuviésemos de acuerdo y hubiésemos quedado como amigos… Jason era un ángel, ni siquiera se había enfadado cuando le había planteado que no quería casarme aún, ni con él ni con nadie que mi familia me impusiese…

Dios, todo era culpa mía, no debería haberle dicho nada, no debería haberle invitado a venir sabiendo que estaría ocupado y sabiendo que vendría aunque llegase a medio show.

Me acurruqué aún más en la cama, en posición fetal. Necesitaba dormir, necesitaba llorar. Ahora estaba en mi cuarto, vale, era el de la taberna pero aún así era mío.

No había apenas decoración, nunca la había.

Oí llamar en la puerta, ni me molesté en contestar, ya se cansarían de llamar. Tenía la ventana abierta y aún así sentía que me faltaba el aire.

De pronto deseé cerrar los ojos y no despertar, o despertar y comprobar que todo había sido un sueño, que mi familia no era tan fría y materialista, que mi madre seguía ahí por lo que mi padre era más feliz, que la gente que había muerto y que eran amigos míos no habían muerto…

Estuve allí, tumbada y hecha una pelota hasta que de llorar me quedé dormida y me desperté al día siguiente. No me levanté. No tenía ganas de salir de aquel capullo que me había hecho con las mantas. Fuera hacía sol y había pájaros trinando.

Podía alegar enfermedad, sí, un poco de fiebre. Claro que eran más bien problemas personales ¿o no?

Sé que llamaron varias veces a lo largo de la mañana; podía oír el ir y venir de clientes ociosos fuera de la taberna porque mi cuarto daba al lateral pero limitando en esquina con la fachada principal y el camino de entrada a la casa.

"¡Eh, os han dicho que la dejéis en paz!" Oí gritar por la ventana.

"No me distraigas, bastante difícil es colarse por aquí." Oí que decía Nobu.

"¡Si no te caes me tienes que enseñar a hacerlo a mí!" Afirmó Shin.

Eso me hizo girar para ver a Nobu en la ventana, sentado con una pierna en el quicio y la otra ya en el suelo y agarrado a los lados de la ventana con miedo.

"Dios, no hacía esto desde que tenía los 14 o así." Afirmó blanco de miedo.

"¿Qué… qué haces?" Le dije mientras le veía temblar las piernas y caerse de rodillas al suelo junto a la ventana.

"No querías abrir la puerta." Afirmó medio recuperándose de un susto. "No has cenado, no has desayunado… y tampoco has bajado a comer." Afirmó mirándome con la cabeza contra la pared desde el suelo. "Estábamos preocupados."

"Estoy enferma." Le dije. "Voy a tomarme el día libre."

"Bueno, pero eso no quita para que comas." Me dijo.

"¡Nobu!" Le llamó mi primo. "¡Que yo no ruedo mis escenas de riesgo!"

"Por la puerta." Le contestó asomándose a la ventana. "Esto… voy a quitarle el pestillo a la puerta. Y si estás enferma mejor no te cierres."

"Dijo el pervertido que se cuela por la ventana." Afirmé volviendo a hacerme una pelota bajo las mantas.

Poco después tenía en mi cuarto al comité de ruidosos de la corte. Primo Shin no hacía más que intentar levantarme a base de llamarme y mover la cama; Derrick y sus hermanos intentando levantarme a base de moverme suavemente y ponerse a ladrar todos a la vez y Lucifer intentándolo por la vía de meterse conmigo a la que Nobu intentaba levantarme también hablando y dándome motivos.

Estaba a punto de gritarles para que me dejaran en paz cuando entró alguien más.

"Ey, por favor, hacer el favor de dejarla en paz." Dijo Yasu.

"¡Pero Yasu!" Le dijeron Shin y Nobu.

"Es que no ha comido en más de un día..." Dijo Shin suavemente. "Se va a poner enferma..."

"Pues haciéndolo así tampoco vais a conseguir nada." Afirmó Yasu. "Venga, dejarla un rato tranquila."

"¿Qué sabrás tú, calvorota?" Le dijo Lucifer.

"Salgamos un segundo." Le dijo Derrick suavemente.

Les oí dar unos pasos y luego se cerró la puerta.

Supuse que volvería a haber griterío, pero en lugar de eso, aunque la gente seguía allí, el silencio fue tan absoluto que podíamos oír lo que decían al otro lado de la puerta.

"Ya sabemos que calentarle la cabeza no ayudará a que salga." Afirmó Derrick suavemente. "Ahora menos que nunca deberíamos dejarla sola. Es fuerte... pero a veces también los héroes y los ángeles necesitan una mano que les ayude a mantenerse a flote." Añadió medio suspirando.

"Tal vez lleves razón." Afirmó Yasu.

"A la gente normal le suele bastar con estar a solas un rato." Afirmó Derrick. "Pero supongo que ya os habréis dado cuenta que ella no es precisamente los que se llama... normal."

"Supongo que no es una mujer de negocios normal." Afirmó Yasu tan suavemente. "Cuando está en reuniones puede dar el pego, pero... Nobu me ha dicho que se pasó dos días corriendo de aquí para allí por el hotel en patines y saltando sobre la barra del bar para conectar y sincronizar ordenadores... Eso por no contar con lo de la publicidad que le dio a este sitio."

"_Misteriosa jugadora de volley por una taberna_." Afirmó Derrick. "Las noticias vuelan en la red. Y la red llega a todos sitios."

"Sí, exacto." Afrimó Yasu. "La red llega a todos sitios, y la información está en la red."

"Supongo que era cuestión de tiempo." Afirmó Derrick. "Le dije que al final, por mucho que lo ocultase iba a acabar filtrándose."

"Ya, pero cinco compromisos..." Murmuró Yasu. "Ni en la 'jet'."

Eso me hizo sacar la cabeza de debajo de las mantas. ¿Cómo se había enterado él de eso? Me fijé alrededor y vi que todos estabamos con el oído puesto a la puerta, solo que Shin me tenía la mano agarrada con los ojos desenfocados apuntando al edredón; Nobu por otro lado era el que estaba sentado a mi lado y con la mirada perdida en la puerta del cuarto. Como dijesen una sola palabra más sobre el tema me iba a asegurar de que se callaban.

"Ya, pero de todos Jason era…" Dijo Derrick.

Se acabó, salté fuera de la cama y me precipité a la puerta, la abrí y salí al pasillo jadeando de la carrerita para mirarlos con cara de furia.

"Cerrar de una vez esas bocazas." Les dije. "Dejar de expandir rumores de esos o cogeré un cuchillo de las cocinas y os cortaré la lengua. ¡¿Qué?!" Añadí cuando me di cuenta que me miraban fijamente.

"Haz el favor de ser un poco más recatada, princesa." Me dijo Carrick quitándose su chaqueta y echándomela por los hombros. "No es de buena educación corretear por ahí en ropa interior."

Entonces me di cuenta de a qué se referían, solo llevaba puestas las bragas y una camiseta interior de tirantes que dejaba ver mi tripa, la parte baja de la espalda y parte del escote con puntillas.

"No me hagáis hacerlo." Le dije intentando tirarle un golpe pero encontrándome con su mano en mi frente separándome de él para que no le acertase.

Entonces fue cuando hice un truquito y acabé dándole un golpe que lo tiró contra una pared.

"Esa es mi chica." Dijo Lucifer divertido mientras Nobu se ponía a gritar algo sobre destrozar el hotel y/o clientes voladores. "Eh, esos cinco."

"Venga, y ahora largo, tengo una cita con mi cama." Afirmé volviendo a saltar dentro para volver a enterrarme dentro del edredón.

"¿Hasta cuando piensas estar ahí enterrada?" Me dijo Boris.

"Hasta el milenio que viene, como pronto." Afirmé. "Y ahora… en serio, necesito dormir."

"Vale, pero no te vuelvas a encerrar." Me dijeron.

Oí cómo se iban, así que supuse que se habrían ido todos; sin embargo, me confundía. Pronto sentí un peso junto a mí y pronto, algo caliente en mi espalda, lo que me hizo moverme para sacar la cabeza y ver a Shin metiéndose vestido en la cama.

"Shin, qué co…"

"Estás helada." Me dijo. "Tienes que estar pasándolo mal, así que… bueno, al menos yo me quedo aquí."

"Pero…"

"Ahora intenta dormir." Me dijo. "Dormir suele ser bueno para esto."

Iba a abrir la boca cuando me paré y sonreí para apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho, cerré los ojos y probé a relajarme.

"Gracias, Shin." Le dije.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Nuevos horizontes.**

**(Voz de Nobu)**

Era más de mediodía cuando vi a mi madre con una bandeja bien dispuesta como si fuese un bento.

"¿Y eso?" Le dije. "Pensaba que no subíamos comida a las habitaciones."

"Es para nuestra chica." Me dijo. "Me preocupa, lleva bastante sin comer."

"Está…" Le dije cortándome antes de hablar demasiado. "Puedo subírsela yo." Me ofrecí. "Así me aseguro de que coma."

"Por cierto, los clientes de la doble se han ido ya." Me dijo mientras le cogía la bandeja de comida. "Pensé que le gustaría saberlo. Dijeron que tenían que trabajar o algo así."

"Está bien, se lo diré." Afirmé.

La verdad es que cuando llegué arriba llamé a la puerta y entré como pude.

"Servicio de habitaciones..." Le dije viendo que seguía enterrada bajo las mantas como las veces anteriores que habíamos ido nadie. "¿Alguien aquí dentro ha pedido comida a domicilio?"

"Muy gracioso." Me contestó mientras abría las ventanas tras dejar la bandeja en la mesa auxiliar de la sala.

Su voz parecía ronca de nuevo, vocalizaba bien pero estaba un poco ronca.

Parecía estar cantando algo casi susurrando, '_Winter sleep'_ pero muy suave, eso me hizo entristecer un poco a pesar de que fuera el día era precioso.

"Oye, deberías comer algo." Le dije. "Llevas 3 días sin comer apenas."

"No tengo hambre." Afirmó suavemente. "Tengo un nudo en el estómago..."

"Es lógico, pero ya no puedes hacer nada, y abajo te necesitamos." Le dije. "¿Recuerdas que dijiste que conocías a Ren? Ren era algo así como mi héroe de la juventud, cuando murió en aquel accidente fue un golpe muy duro para mí, pero Shin, Nana y Nana aún nos necesitaban, así que hice lo que pude por ellos. Shin admiraba de verdad a Ren, para él fue un palo enorme el tener que ir al hospital cuando nos pidieron que reconociésemos el cadáver. Yo estuve allí, sé lo que es ver un ser querido muerto ante tus ojos y destrozado."

Fue curioso, al final había acabado entristeciéndome y deprimiéndome yo también. Estaba a punto de llorar contra mi mano, de rabia por los detalles del accidente de Ren, de dolor al recordarlo...

Pero entonces noté algo rodeándome la espalda y levanté la cabeza para ver a la chica con la cabeza con los labios en mi hombro y abrazándome suavemente. Eso me sorprendió.

Entonces soltó el brazo que iba por delante de mí y cogió un tenedor con comida para coger la comida y luego coger más y ofrecérmelo.

No dije nada y lo cogí con cuidado de no chupar el cubierto.

Ella entonces medio sonrió antes de coger otro tenedor de comida. Poco a poco fue comiéndoselo todo en silencio, o al menos la inmensa mayoría.

"No puedo más." Dijo en un momento dado. "¿Crees que tus padres se enfadarán si te tomas la tarde libre y me llevas a airearme un poco?"

"Eso está hecho." Le dije feliz de conseguir hacerla salir de ese cuarto y de su cama donde estaba hecha una pelota durante varios días. "Además, tú eres la jefa, si tú lo dices no pueden negarse ellos."

"Prefiero contar con el beneplácito de los jefes." Afirmó ella.

**(Voz de Isa)**

"Que bonito..." Dije mientras estaba en un prado donde había parado el coche en un prado.

"¿Pero dónde narices te han dado a ti el permiso de conducir, tía?" Me dijo Nobu medio calléndose del coche como si nunca hubiese visto el suelo.

"Anda, pareces medio muerto."

"¡Aprecio demasiado mi vida y pensaba que me iba a morir!" Afirmó entonces.

Eso me hizo reír divertida. Después de varios días en los que no deseaba salir de mi cuarto, el mundo parecía volver a abrírseme de nuevo ante mis ojos. Giré en el sitio respirando aire puro hasta que me caí de culo, rodé por una pequeña pendiente y acabé sobre una cama de flores haciendo que Nobu corriese a venir a mí asustado.

"¡Corten!" Oí gritar. "¡¿Quién coño es esa figurante?!"

Antes de que Nobu pudiese hacer nada, me encontré con varias personas tumbadas hacia mí y medio me asusté.

"Lo siento." Dije. "No sabía..."

"Eh, Nishi, corta un poco el royo." Le dijo un hombre que ahora estaba frente a mí mirándome con cara suavizada para mirarme. "¿Estás bien, chica?"

"Sí, lo siento mucho." Afirmé.

Era un chico mono.

"No te preocupes, a Nishi se le va la pelota a veces." Afirmó. "Esta bien." Afirmó para el resto.

"Lo siento mucho, no deberíamos haber aparcado aquí..." Dije yo.

"¡Isa!" Me dijo Nobu. "¡Ah, te has metido en medio del rodaje!"

"Creo que el mundo está lleno de desquiciados." Me dijo el típo. "Por cierto, tu cara me suena ¿eres actriz?"

"No, yo..." Comencé.

"¡Hideki!" Le gritó una chica. "¡Eres muy malo!"

"Vaya por dios, y yo que pensaba que iba a poder rodar todo de corrida..." Dijo alguien que yo conocía bien. "¿Qué hacéis aquí?"

"Shin... gracias a dios." Dije. "¡Ah, no jodas que te hemos reventado las tomas!" Le dije cubriéndome la boca con las manos dándome cuenta de mi error.

"Pues sí." Me dijo tras reirse. "Pero no te preocupes, esto iba de culo."

"¡¡Ah, está sangrando!!" Gritó la chica asustada mirándome las rodillas.

"Ah, he debido hacerme un rasponazo cuando rodé." Dije fijándome. "Será mejor que nos vayamos. Ya os hemos fastidiado suficiente tiempo."

"Ahora mismo solo grababan Shin y Yoko." Me dijo el tipo. "Por cierto, me llamo Hideki, Hideki Shato."

"Isabella." Le dije suavemente contestando a su presentación.

"Prima, qué te parece si esperáis por aquí y luego nos vamos los tres." Me dijo Shin.

"Hemos venido en su coche." Dijo Nobu entonces. "Aunque casi prefiero que luego conduzca otro."

"Shin, no quisiéramos…" Le dije.

"Venga, no molestáis." Nos dijo acariciándome mis manos. "Además… alguien tiene que echarte un vistazo a lo de la rodilla."

"¡Shin, haz el favor de venir ya a rodar que no tenemos todo el día, idiota!" Le gritaron mientras un chico le cogía de la oreja para llevárselo.

"Será mejor que subamos arriba otra vez." Dijo Nobu.

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo." Afirmé.

La verdad es que no podía decir gran cosa, ahí abajo estaban rodando unas tomas para algo, y yo lo único que iba a hacer era molestar.

**(Voz de Nobu)**

"Bueno…" Le dije a Isa cuando por fin paró un poco junto al coche de nuevo. "Parece que estás más vital ahora."

"Lo mismo digo." Me dijo sonriendo suavemente mientras se ajustaba un poco el pañuelo que se había llevado en el coche para ponérselo por los hombros. "La verdad es que el campo ayuda mucho."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Le dije sonriéndole y viendo que estaba con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados como mirando al cielo.

La verdad es que ahora ya parecía un poco más ella, creo que me había acostumbrado ya a verla en 5 sitios a la vez en el hotel, charlando de negocios con mis padres, atrayendo clientela en la playa mientras jugaba en bikini y una camiseta de propaganda que le quedaba… ¡grrr!

Era una pena el haberla visto así de deprimida esos días. Un segundo, ahora que me daba cuenta, lo que había echo asustar un poco a aquella chica de aspecto delicado era cierto: Isabella tenía la rodilla sangrándole.

"Isa, tienes… tu rodilla." Le dije señalándosela.

"¿Hum?" Dijo mirándosela. "Ah, el rasponazo de antes; creo que ya se ha secado. Vaya ¿en serio ha sangrado tanto?"

"Deberías curartelo." Le dije.

"Primero desinfectarlo." Me dijo. "Voy a ver si… bueno, es de botella pero…" Murmuró recogiendo la botella de agua que llevaba en el coche. "Ahora solo necesito un pañuelo, a ver si…"

"Ten." Le dije pasándole el mío. "Por favor." Añadí cuando vi que intentaba rechazarlo.

"Gracias." Me dijo aceptándolo por fin.

La verdad es que tampoco fue para tanto, se echó agua en el pañuelo y luego se puso a frotarse la rodilla con suavidad hasta limpiársela dejando ver un arañazo con herida en algún punto.

"Al final tenías heridas." Afirmé.

"He debido darme con alguna piedra en el camino." Afirmó suavemente. "Al menos no duele mucho. Seguro que al fina podría pasar sin parche. Sí, mira, ya casi a dejado de sangrar. Vaya... te compraré otro."

Al principio no me di cuenta de a qué se refería, hasta que reparé en el pañuelo que estaba manchado de sangre con manchitas pequeñas.

"¡Ah, no!" Le dije. "¡No, no, está bien, te lo regalo!"

"Gracias." Me dijo suavemente.

La verdad es que no importaba mucho, era uno de los pañuelos que me había hecho mi madre.

Estuvimos allí arriba mirando el campo y disfrutando el poco sol que había un buen rato más, y de rato en rato ella movía un poco el pañuelo hasta que lo apartó.

"Parece que ya ha dejado de sangrar." Le dije.

"Sí, si solo era un cortecito pequeño." Afirmó. "Seguro que no me queda mi marca."

"Sería una pena que te quedase una." Le dije. "No me malinterpretes, es... no tienes marcas y..."

"¿Que no tengo marcas?" Me dijo. "Lo que pasa es que no se ven porque voy vestida, y en realidad desnuda tampoco se ven si no sabes donde están..."

"¡Eoooo!" Gritó Shin desde debajo de la pendiente junto a la que estábamos.

"Ahí llega el alborotador..." Dije dándome cuenta que estaba agitando los brazos como un niño pequeño. "Los hay que no cambian nunca."

"Shin, primo... deberías intentar subir por las escaleritas de ahí al lado." Le dijo ella mientras le veíamos subir por la pendiente.

"Es que por aquí es más corto." Nos dijo. "¿Vamos a casa?"

"Pensaba que tenías un chofer." Le dije yo.

"Sí, pero he quedado con él para que venga a buscarme mañana." Me dijo. "Además, ya que estáis aquí podríamos ir a tomarnos un par de copas juntos."

"Shin, no creo que..." Le dije.

"Venga, yo os llevo." Nos dijo Isa. "Os dejo en el centro y yo voy a ver a una gente."

"¿Habías quedado ya con alguien?" Le dijo Shin sorprendido.

"Pensaba que no habías..." Le dije yo.

"No había quedado con nadie es más bien... tengo que ver a Junai y compañía." Nos dijo ella. "Lo he dejado pasar un buen rato."

"¿Junai?" Dijimos.

Ese nombre no nos sonaba de nada, me preguntaba quién sería.

"Junai es un buen amigo mío." Afirmó ella. "Tenemos que hablar de negocios."

"Pero yo quería tomarme algo contigo..." Le dijo Shin.

Yo simplemente la miré un poco sorprendido por que fuese a tomar una copa para una reunión de trabajo sin más, sin embargo, ella sonrió y arrancó el coche tras ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

"Tranquilo, primo; iré a tomar esa copa contigo cuando acabe con esa reunión." Le dijo ella. "Palabra de Okanzaki."

"No me fío de eso." Le dijo él.

"Hum... ¿y qué tal si te doy mi palabra de princesa?" Le dijo ella levantando un meñique.

"¡Sí!" Dijo Shin feliz enlazando su meñique con el de ella.

**(Voz de Isa)**

"Bueno... pues con esta firma ya tenemos todo." Me dijo Junai. "Los trámites serán legales en unos días. ¿Qué harás ahora?"

"No lo sé." Afirmé. "La verdad es que no tengo ni idea sobre qué hacer, Junai... no tengo ni idea de nada..."

Entonces hubo un silencio y al final Junai sonrió suavemente.

"No te preocupes por nada." Me dijo suavemente. "Yo me ocuparé de todo."

"Gracias." Le dije suavemente.

Ambos bajamos en el mismo ascensor y cuando llegamos a la puerta me fijé que iba a ir andando.

"Junai, me he traído el coche. ¿Te llevo a algún lado?" Le dije.

"No quisiera molestar." Me dijo. "De verdad, voy aquí cerca, puedo cogerme el tren."

"Está bien... como quieras..." Le dije.

Ya iba a meter las llaves en el contacto cuando se abrió la puerta, pensé que era Junai que se lo había pensado mejor, pero era un tipo de malas pintas.

"Baja del coche." Me dijo.

"¿Qué...?" Le dije.

"He dicho... que bajes del coche." Me dijo poniéndome una navaja al cuello.

Iba a haberme defendido tras levantar las manos, pero antes de poder... ¡Boom!

Fue todo muy rápido y antes de que pudiese darme cuenta estaba sangrando en el suelo.

"Es que eres tonta." Me dijo Yukai resoplando. "¿A quién se le ocurre dejar este coche aquí y montarte a arrancar con la puerta abierta?"

Iba a haberle contestado algo y me volvió a cortar.

"Aparta, anda." Me dijo empujándome al asiento del copiloto antes de arrancar y cerrar la puerta tras montarse él.

Entonces me abrazó suavemente y me besó el pelo.

"Tonta... ¿estás bien?" Me dijo.

"Sí, estoy perfectamente." Le dije congelada. "Siento haberme expuesto, iba a haberme defendido."

"¿Qué haces por esta zona a estas horas?" Me dijo.

"Me he reunido con un abogado." Le dije suavemente. "Ahora iba a buscar a unos amigos para volver a casa..."

"¿Dónde están?" Me dijo.

"Sibuya." Afirmé suavemente. "Un bar llamado Club Pure."

"Lo conozco." Me dijo. "Está bien, vamos."

Estuve en silencio un minuto o así, y al final él rompió el silencio.

"¿Qué quería ese sacacuartos?" Me preguntó.

"Junai no es un sacacuartos." Le defendí antes de callarme y calmarme un poco. "Solo quería acabar de tramitar lo del testamento..."

"Lo siento mucho." Me dijo. "Me enteré tarde de lo de ese tío y tú."

"No te preocupes." Le dije. "Era un secreto para la gente de aquí. Solo lo sabían los del círculo social alto."

"Aún así." Me dijo. "Ha tenido que ser un palo." Afirmó antes de volver a callarse unos segundos. "¿Sabes qué? En cuanto me enteré de lo que había pasado mandé a unos chicos a 'morder' a esos malditos chupasangres que metían las narices en todo el asunto."

"¿En serio?" Le dije.

"Sí, he mandado a dos periodistas y un cámara que estaban esperándote fuera del hotel de tu padre al hospital." Afirmó.

"¡Venga ya!" Le dije divertida.

"Te lo juro." Dijo. "Estaba tan furioso que les metí bien."

Eso me hizo reír y él sonrió ampliamente.

**(Voz de Nobu)**

"Por nosotros, que somos un músico fracasado y un actor de poca monta." Dijo Shin después de horas bebiendo cerveza tras cerveza y copa tras copa.

"Ooops, creo que no puedo seguir bebiendo." Le dije yo tras brindar. "Me parece que ya estoy un poco… bebido."

"¡Pero si eres muy divertido!" Me dijo Shin divertido.

"¿Qué hora es?" Le pregunté.

"Ufff... que tarde." Dijo. "¡Vamos a tomarnos otra!"

"Creo que deberíamos parar ya, cuando llegue tu prima vamos a estar ya como cubas de borrachos." Le dije.

"Joooo…" Me dijo. "Otra más…"

"Vale, la última." Le dije pidiendo otra.

La verdad es que llevábamos ya un rato bebiendo, y habíamos hablado de muchas cosas, aunque sin duda… lo más curioso fue lo que me dijo entonces.

"Bueno… así que al final has conseguido sacar a mi prima de su cama." Me dijo. "Tsk, deberías haberla conseguido meter en la tuya."

"¡Oye!" Le dije yo. "Que yo no voy por ahí aprovechándome de la debilidad de las mujeres…"

"Pero eres el único que ha conseguido hacerla salir." Me dijo. "Eso ya es algo ¿no crees?"

¿Y si era cierto?. ¿Y si había salido porque había sido yo el que había ido y no otro?

"Shin, yo…" Comencé.

"… estoy enamorado de tu prima, me parece la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y encima tiene mi vida en sus manos." Dijo él cogiendo su botella como si fuese un micro. "No seas tonto, a eso se le llama la erótica del poder."

"Ay, dios… otra vez pedo." Dijo una voz tras nosotros. "Shin… ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?"

"Venga ya, si quieres me encargo de hacer desaparecer el cuerpo." Le dijo su amigo yakuza. "Y para que no te manches tus preciosas manos de manicura cara mis chicos se encargarán de él."

"No digas burradas Yukai." Le dijo ella mientras Shin le saltaba al cuello. "Es mi primo."

"¿Y este otro?" Le dijo mirándome a mí.

"¡Oh, no!" Le dije dándome cuenta de un detalle. "¡Se me ha acabado la cerveza!"

"Me parece que voy a necesitar ayuda para llegar a casa." Le dijo Isabella mientras me quitaba la botella de la mano y cogía mejor a Shin. "¡Joder, tíos!. ¡Que aquí la que podía tener razones para emborracharse soy yo!"

"Pero es que tú eres muy sensata para hacer eso…" Le dijo Shin casi riéndose.

"Y tú menudo pedo que llevas encima…" Le dijo ella abanicándose la nariz tras dejar un billete en la barra. "Cuando entremos en el coche a ver si puedo ver si tienes grabación mañana."

**(Voz de Isa)**

"Muchas gracias Yudai." Le dije mientras me ayudaba a dejar a mi primo en un cuarto de la pensión dormido como un bendito tras haber comprobado que al día siguiente tenía la mañana libre y llamar a su cuidador para que fuese a buscarlo a la posada.

"Nada mujer." Me dijo. "¿Quieres ayuda con ese otro?"

"Nah, bastará con subirlo a su cuarto sin que nos pillen." Le dije.

De eso hacía ya como siete minutos, y al final había tenido que llevar a Nobu a mi cuarto porque el de seguridad estaba por allí y tampoco era plan de dejar que viese al 'joven amo' llegando a casa borracho como una cuba y acompañado de la 'joven jefa'.

Pensaba dejarle acostado en la cama y yo tumbarme en el futón, pero es que acabó tirándome en la cama junto a él.

"Nobu, va Nobu, para." Le dije riéndome cuando se abrazó a mí. "Venga hombre… que tengo que poner el futón en el suelo y me cuesta un poco."

"No… no te vayas…" Me dijo medio murmurando en sueños como si fuese un niño pequeño. "No me dejes solo…"

"No me voy a ir." Le dije. "Solo voy a echarme en el futón y…"

"Por favor, no me dejes… todos me dejan…" Me dijo.

"Vale, vale, pero es que ni siquiera me has dejado ponerme el pijama." Le dije.

"Primero Nana… luego Yuri…" Murmuró lloriqueando pero sin soltarme.

Eso me hizo parar de intentar moverme. Había oído hablar de la famosa Nana, también llamada Hachi; había y seguía siendo muy importante en su vida.

"Tranquilo, no me voy a ir." Dije rodeando su brazo suavemente con el mío. "Pero por favor, déjame al menos ponerme algo más cómodo que un traje."

Le dejé lloriqueando los tres minutos que me costó quitarme el traje y cambiarme la camisa por una camisola muy larga, entonces me senté junto a donde él estaba tirado y le moví suavemente.

"Nobu… al menos métete en la cama…" Le dije. "Te vas a constipar…"

"Nadie se preocupa por mí…" Dijo lloriqueando. "A nadie le importo…"

"No seas tonto." Le dije suavemente moviéndole y tapándole con mi edredón como pude. "¿Tú crees que si no fuese importante para nadie iba a estar yo aquí y dejándote mi cama para que no te pillen que has vuelto borracho?"

"Eres una buena chica." Me dijo sorbiéndose los mocos. "No, en serio, la primera vez que te vi pareciste una buena mujer, recogiéndonos en el camino… pero luego me pareciste una pécora que había comprado el negocio de la familia."

"¿En serio esa es la imagen que doy?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, pero eres una buena mujer." Dijo. "No has echado a nadie, y te preocupa la vida de todos. Eres una… buena… mujer…" Afirmó con una voz de que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido usándome a mí como osito de peluche de nuevo.

"No soy tan buena como crees." Le dije aún sabiendo que al día siguiente ni se enteraría. "Mi trabajo es ser carroñera, coger a las empresas moribundas y aprovecharme de su debilidad para adquirirlas…"

"Eso suena mal…" Me dijo.

"No puedes hacerte una idea." Le dije sonriendo.

Entonces hizo algo sorprendente y me plantó un beso, fue corto y sabía un montón a alcohol, y entonces me miró con ojos de sueño.

"Si yo fuese tu novio no te dejaría escapar…" Afirmó.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabra y un poco difusas, sin embargo, por algún motivo, las entendí a la perfección.

No me moví de allí, tampoco hubiese podido porque me había encajonado entre la pared y él y me tenía bien sujeta así que me daba miedo intentar moverme por no despertarle y al final acabé quedándome dormida allí, siendo usada como un osito de peluche tamaño gigante.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Equívocos.**

**(Voz de Nobu)**

"Oh... mi cabeza..." Murmuré cuando un rayo de sol me dio en la cara.

Normalmente me costaba más despertar, pero hoy era algo raro, no solía despertarme con la luz, pero... un momento, en mi habitación no había luz por la mañana, y tampoco hacía tanto calor ni...

"¿Qué es...?" Murmuré al tocar algo blando.

"Eh, lubreras, eso es mío." Dijo una voz suave. "¿Te importa?"

Fue un solo segundo, en menos de un segundo el golpe que me había dado al separarme asustado al abrir los ojos y ver que no estaba solo, ni en mi cuarto, me metí un tortazo de campeonato.

"Oh... típico..." Dijo ella. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"¿Qué hago yo aquí?" Le pregunté. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"¿Tú qué crees?" Me dijo sentándose en la cama y mirándome antes de cogérse una especie de bata..

"Oh, dios..." Murmuré al darme cuenta de todo. "NO, no, no..."

"Oh... largo." Me dijo molesta.

"Es... deja que..." Balbuceé.

"¡Fuera!" Me gritó.

No podía creérmelo, mientras miraba la puerta cerrada tras de mí no pude evitar sentirme como un completo idiota, subnormal y un cerdo.

La jefa, me había aprovechado de la jefa.

No había sido moral y tampoco... un momento, tampoco recordaba nada.

"Señorito Terashima." Me llamó una de las chicas de la limpieza. "Señorito, qué..."

La puerta volvió a abrirse y salió Isa.

"Nobu, deberías cambiarte de ropa. Dos días seguidos la misma combinación es algo un poco cutre." Me dijo antes de girarse a la chica. "Ah, señora Hiwoshima. Discúlpeme, si no le importa, me gustaría que limpiase mi cuarto cada día hasta que vuelva; y me preguntaba si sería posible..."

Una sola frase, eso me había dedicado; una frase neutral y un tanto rápida antes de ponerse a darle indicaciones a la mujer que hacía las veces de señora de la limpieza.

Entonces desapareció, bueno, supongo que se fue pero no me di cuenta y para cuando me fijé ya no estaba allí.

Fue curioso, porque tampoco la vi en el desayuno, ni en toda la mañana; pero supuse que debía ser porque estaba ocupada haciendo algo de papeleo.

Comencé a preocuparme cuando tampoco la vi a la hora de la comida y llegó la hora de la cena y no había hecho acto de presencia en todo el día.

**(Voz de Hachi)**

"Nana, ya sé que es un poco súbito, pero... ¿te importaría acompañarme esta noche a una cena oficial?" Me dijo Takumi cuando vino esa misma tarde a casa después de pasarse todo el día fuera haciendo papeleos para la empresa.

"¿Y qué hacemos con Satsuki y con Ren?" Le había preguntado yo.

"¿Y si llamamos a la canguro?" Me había dicho.

Al final había acabado llamando a media agenda de niñeras, ninguna había podido venir, así que ahora estábamos todos en la entrada de un restaurante de pinta de ser lujoso.

"Ah... qué miedo..." Dije cuando vi la cara de uno de los hombres de allí.

"Haz el favor." Me dijo. "El sitio lo eligió el nuevo jefe; perdone, creo que nos están esperando."

"¿Le importa decirme el nombre?" Nos dijo el hombre mirándonos primero a mí y luego a él.

"Los Ichinoise, de Cookie Records." Le dijo Takumi mientras yo movía un poco a Ren..

"Ah, sí, un segundo por favor. ¡Chi!" Llamó a una chica. "Chi, lleva a los Ichinoise al salón rojo, por favor."

Salón rojo... es sonaba a lujo...

"Aquí es." Nos dijo la chica que era preciosa.

"Gracias." Dijo Takumi mientras llevaba a Satsuki de la mano. "Buenas Narita."

"Bienvenido Takumi; vaya, Nana, siempre es un placer verte." Me dijo sonriéndome.

"Hola Narita." Le dije sonriendo.

"Narita ¿y el jefe?" Le preguntó Takumi.

"En realidad..." Dijo.

"Perdón, disculpen las molestias, perdón..." Dijo una voz suave tras nosotros. "Anda, si tenemos invitados distinguidos."

"Ah, Okazaki-sama." Dijo uno de los directivos de la empresa de Takumi.

"¿Isa?" Le dije girándome para ver a la mujer extranjera que había visto en el cementerio en el aniversario del funeral de Ren.

"¿Otra vez te has autoinvitado?" Le dijo Takumi. "O acaso vienes en representación de alguien."

"Que amable, Ichinoise." Le dijo ella con ironía. "Disculpad el retraso, me temo que el compromiso que tenía antes de este se alargó un poco, y luego tuve que atender una llamada importante."

"¿Por qué nos ha reunido aquí?" Le preguntó otro de los hombre mientras ella saludaba a Narita también.

"A veces es más fácil tratar ciertos asuntos en un sitio tranquilo y un ambiente distendido." Afirmó ella situándose en la cabecera de la mesa mientras hacía señas para que la gente tomase asiento. "Supuse que este sitio estaría bien."

"Nana, será mejor que vosotros os sentéis..." Comenzó a decirme Takumi.

"Chio, Take." Llamó entonces la chica. "Perdonad, tenemos unos invitados especiales ¿os importaría traer un asiento infantil para la joven damita de ahí?"

"Desde luego." Le dijo la mujer.

"Take, qué tal va la comida." Añadió para el chico.

"Si quiere podemos ir trayendo los entrantes." Le dijo el chico sonriéndole.

"¿Señores?" Dijo ella para el resto mientras la chica regresaba con un asiento gracioso que le puso a Satsuki debajo del culo para que se sentase más alta.

"Muchas gracias." Le susurré yo.

Era curioso, nunca había estado en un sitio así, sin embargo, la otra mujer de la sala, la pelirroja que se sentaba al frente de la mesa como si fuese importante parecía realmente en su salsa mientras hablaba con los hombres de negocios que a mí se me escapaban de la mano.

"No entiendo por qué estamos dándote explicaciones a ti." Le dijo Takumi en un momento dado. "Tú te dedicabas a lo de economía, el jefe es..."

"Jason Whitherby me dejó bastantes cosas." Dijo ella. "Entre ellas sus negocios hoteleros, las acciones de la inmensa mayoría de sus negocios 'no-familiares' y entre ello está también la compañía discográfica, así que..."

"¡¿Qué?!" Dijo Takumi mientras varios hombres se atragantaban.

"Tranquilo Takumi, no vas a tener que ver la cara de tu jefa." Le dijo ella apoyando la cara en una mano. "Me encargaré de designar un administrador, un presidente que lleve todo por mí y me pase el informe pertinente para yo hacerme una idea."

"¿Y quién va a encargarse?" Dijo Narita. "Llevamos tiempo bajo las órdenes de..."

"No, no quiero a ese hombre." Dijo ella. "Me encargaré personalmente de la Cookie hasta que encuentre a alguien de mi confianza." Afirmó levantándose de la mesa mientras le sonaba el móvil. "Oh, y por cierto... no habrá más casos 'Ren', en mis compañías, el que juega con esas cosas inmediatamente va a la puñetera calle. Que aproveche. ¿Sí? Señorita Isabella Okazaki al habla... Ah, hola Kô... no, estaba ocupándome de unos asuntos... ¿ahora?... Pero bueno ¿es que nadie puede hacer su trabajo o qué?... No, ahora mismo." La oímos decir al otro lado. "Ruego me disculpen todos, me temo que me han surgido problemas con uno de los negocios." Dijo regresando al salón. "Y Narita, mañana me pasaré en persona por la discográfica, espero no verte por allí."

"¡No puedes despedirle!" Le dije yo nerviosa.

"¿Quién ha dicho nada de despedirle?" Dijo ella confusa. "Es que no me parece moral hacer ir a trabajar a nadie en silla de ruedas tras un accidente de coche."

"Ahora mismo la discográfica no anda bien." Dijo Narita. "Todos necesitamos arrimar el hombro." Afirmó mientras la mujer se le acercaba por detrás, entonces sonrió con un deje maligno en la comisura y al instante Narita se puso a quejarse de dolor.

"Me encanta que haya tanta concienciación y motivación entra todos los trabajadores de la compañía, pero mañana no quiero verte en la oficina, ni pasado, ni al otro... una semana." Afirmó. "En una semana no se va a ir a pique la discográfica; y tener a un tipo en silla de ruedas por los pasillos es un coñazo. Además, eres una presa fácil para los de la prensa y ya tenemos bastante con que acosen a los sanos." Afirmó recogiendo un abrigo de Armani del armario oculto tras nosotros y poniéndoselo con ayuda de uno de los compañeros de Takumi. "Así que entretente como quieras, descansa y recupérate pero en una semana no quiero verte por allí. Nana, ha sido un placer volver a verte. Señorita Satsuki... ¡Ah! Mira qué tenías aquí." Le dijo sonriendo y sacando un dulce de tras la oreja. "Os veo mañana..." Afirmó antes de salir por la puerta deprisa.

"Será idiota..." Murmuró Takumi. "Pirada."

"Takumi, independientemente de la opinión que tengas de ella, creo que deberías tener un poco de respeto." Le dijo uno de los jefes. "Si lo que ha dicho es cierto, ahora ella tiene tu destino en sus manos, y el único que parece que tiene un puesto seguro, de momento, es Narita."

"Los jefes y yo." Dijo este. "Aunque creo que Takeda también le cae bien."

"No os fiéis." Dijo otro hombre. "Que no os engañe el hecho de ser de su agrado o no; en el momento en que ella se entere de quienes eran las órdenes de darle a Ren las drogas, dudo que le vaya a servir de mucho a nadie que le caiga bien o no."

"¿Y esa actitud negativa?" Dijo Narita.

"He leído qué pasa con las empresas en las que ella pone la mano." Afirmó el hombre serio. "El clima es bastante bueno y por ello el rendimiento de las empresas en las que esa mujer pone la mano sube en meses como la espuma, sus acciones se disparan."

"Eso es genial." Dijo Takumi.

"Que no os engañen los datos." Dijo el hombre. "No soporta la traición y sus actividades humanitarias son variadas y muy ricas, y si hay algo que no soporta en el mundo del espectáculo son las drogas y los excesos y escándalos. Conozco a un productor de una agencia de publicidad que llevaba modelos al que no solo despidió sino que, misteriosamente, después de ser despedido nadie quería contratar. Hace purgas exhaustivas cuando adquiere sus empresas."

Eso hizo que de pronto, a muchos se nos fuera el color de la piel.

"Esa mujer es el diablo en persona." Afirmó el hombre. "Paga lealtad con éxito, pero para la traición..."

"Si le da por investigar el caso 'Ren'... estamos perdidos." Dijo Narita blanco como la leche.

**(Voz de Isa)**

"¿Te he sacado de una reunión?" Me dijo Kôtaro cuando me vio salir de la sala de maquetación donde había estado trabajando con los de la maqueta y montando la nueva campaña publicitaria para el nuevo producto.

"Tenía una reunión con los de la Cookie Records." Me dijo. "Y además, el gerente del 'Loto Real' se ha puesto enfermo, así que me toca a mí trabajar un poco allí y de paso, creo que haré una pequeña limpieza."

"Ah, por cierto, Kentaro de la Kuroi Bara te ha mandado un regalito." Me dijo pasándome unos CDs. "Dice que le gustaría que los probases para ver cómo van."

"Jo... otra noche en vela probándolos..." Dije medio murmurando.

"¿Tanto trabajo tienes?" Me dijo.

"A ver... sí." Afirmé sin pensarlo siquiera. "Tengo un montón de trabajo pendiente ahora que he heredado muchas acciones y empresas. Y encima tengo que lidiar con una empresa de música que es problemática."

"Yo... lo siento mucho." Me dijo cambiando el volumen de la voz mientras llegábamos a la entrada donde me esperaba mi coche ya. "Me enteré por la prensa."

"No te preocupes." Le dije sin mirarle siquiera mientras mantenía la puerta medio abierta con mi mano. "Nunca fue asunto de la gente." Afirmé antes de irme.

Me dejé caer en el asiento y saqué un cigarrillo de la guantera. No solía fumar, pero a veces, un cigarrillo me ayudaba a calmar los nervios.

Sí... cuando le di dos caladas con la cabeza en el volante me sentí mejor. Arranqué el motor y entonces salí disparada por la carretera.

Con cuidado miré al manos-libres del coche y entonces me decidí y pulsé el inicio.

"Lucifer." Dije entonces.

Un segundo más tarde oía la señal de marcado del cacharro y entonces el tono de llamada.

Con cuidado suspiré.

"Vamos... cógelo..." Murmuré.

"Moshi, moshi." Me dijo al otro lado del aparato.

"Hey, aniki." Le dije como saludo. "Acabo de salir de mi último compromiso, estaba preguntándome si podrías quedar conmigo un poco, al menos para que me enseñes un sitio donde poder rodar un poco sin que me pillen."

"Vaya... pensaba que habíamos dejado eso." Me dijo.

"Mira, da igual." Le dije. "Ya buscaré yo algo."

"Ey, espera." Me dijo. "Yo no te he dicho aún que no." Afirmó para suspirar. "¿Dónde te viene bien que te recoja?"

"Voy en coche." Afirmé.

"Perfecto, vente al 'Matadero', allí te cogeré algo más propio." Me dijo. "Creo que tengo algo para ti."

"Genial." Afirmé tomando un desvío para ir a lo que llamábamos 'el matadero' que llevase Lucifer. "Creo que estaré en unos... diez minutos."

No, no me llevó tanto, fueron más bien 8 y sobre todo, contando con que me había metido por barrios no muy buenos.

"Vaya, te esperábamos más tarde." Me dijo uno de los 'sicarios' de Lucifer abriéndome la puerta para que pudiese pasar mi coche y cerrando tras de mí.

"Ya, es que tomé el desvío de la zona del señor Hayabusha." Le dije. "Como siempre, tan chunga como la dejé."

"Has tenido suerte de que no te fastidiasen el coche ¿sabes?" Me dijo otro abriéndome la puerta del coche tras lo que lo cerré bien con llave.

"Ese viejo tigre de fuego no le haría daño a nuestra pantera ¿sabéis?" Dijo Lucifer bajando de un salto del primer piso al suelo y aterrizando frente a mí con un bulto de ropas en la mano. "Ten, ponte esto, regalo de tu 'hermano mayor' favorito."

"Ja, ja." Le dije cogiendo el bulto de ropas. "¿Os importa giraros, pervertidos? Me cambiaré dentro de mi coche."

"Cuidado no se te clave una palanca." Me dijo uno de los hombres.

"Seguro que os encantaría verlo." Le dije con ironía sacándoles la lengua. "P-E-R-V-E-R-T-I-D-O-S."

La verdad es que no me costó gran cosa cambiarme aunque mi coche fuese un coche deportivo tan bajito como ese, de hecho, en sitios más estrechos me he cambiado y más deprisa que ahora, cuando salí, los hombres se habían puesto de nuevo a sus asuntos y Luci estaba llevando una moto a la entrada donde ya había otra.

"Que bichos más bonitos." Le dije. "¿A quién has chantajeado para quitárselas?"

"Eh, un poco más de respeto, niña." Me dijo con ironía. "Vaya, te queda genial. Sabía que conservarías tu talla. ¿Te veo un poco más delgada?"

"Trabajo demasiado." Suspiré. "Y encima ahora parece que todos quieres cargarme el muerto de todo."

"Si quieres podría ir a dar un par de lecciones a..." Me ofreció pasándome un integral por el aire.

"No, nada de lecciones." Le dije cogiéndolo y poniéndomelo con cuidado tras recoger mi pelo como pude. "Es mi trabajo ¿sabes?"

"Deberías relegar en alguien." Me dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Ya tienes mucho trabajo sobre tus hombros como para que te carguen más."

"Mis empresas son como familias." Le dije atándome el casco de forma que me cubría la cabeza entera y me tapaba la cara. "No puedo dejar de atender sus peticiones ¿sabes?"

"Familia, familia... lo mío sí que es como una familia." Me dijo divertido cogiendo unas llaves de moto. "Te, para ti la negra y para mí la azul ¿conforme?"

"Conforme." Le dije.

**(Voz de Shin)**

"¡Yaw!" Oí gritar de felicidad mientras visitaba con un par de compañeros un circuito de carreras ilegales en pleno monte. "¡Me encanta ese chico de la moto negra!"

"¿Y has visto cómo se complementan el de la moto del mismo modelo azul y él?" Dijo otra.

"La verdad es que son buenos." Me dijo mi compañero. "Debe ser difícil compenetrarse tan bien con unas motos así."

"Esto es una bestialidad." Le dije después de cosa de diez minutos a un cuarto de hora viendo a un montón de moteros corriendo por una especie de antiguo canal lleno de mierda hasta el punto de hacer un camino con montículos de porquería. "¡Se han metido otra patada!"

En todo el tiempo se habían dado varios tortazos de impresión y había habido patadas, puñetazos y todo tipo de golpes.

"¡Eso es ilegal!" Grité cuando le metieron a uno un palo en las llantas por lo que tuvo un accidente que salió volando.

"Shinichi... cierra la boca, creo que aquí todo es legal." Me dijo mi compañero susurrando. "Me parece que aquí el objetivo es ser el último."

Era curioso, pero cada vez quedaban menos tipos en la pista; ahora solo quedaban 5 de los más de 15 que han llegado.

"No sé." Le dije. "Me preocupa un poco que haya tantos accidentes."

"A mí me preocupa más otra cosa..." Me dijo.

Fue algo rápido, cuando quedaba solo una vuelta, quedaban 3 personas y dos de ellos eran los de las motos gemelas azul y negra; y poco después, el que no era del dudo intentaba sacar de la pista al de la moto negra por lo que el de la moto azul, con un salto de un montículo le metió una patada al tipo de la moto que dejó en paz al de la otra moto para evitarle.

"Será cabrón." Dijo una chica.

"Hay que ver lo bien que trabajan esos dos." Dije yo.

"¿Entonces quién de los dos ganará?" Me dijo mi compañero. "Si se ayudan entonces no ganarán."

Entonces oímos un grito, uno grande que nos hizo girar la vista para ver qué había pasado.

El tercer tío había salido volando y la moto acababa de explotar mientras el tipo de la moto azul que ahora estaba en el suelo al final de una montañita de residuos y el motorista que iba encima estaba en la parte de atrás de la otra moto.

Lo peor fue que justo mientras estaban entregando el premio al ganador, el tipo de la moto negra, oímos sirenas cerca y todo el mundo huyó en desbandada.

"¡Shin, la policía!" Me dijo mi compañero antes de que se lo tragase la marea de gente huyendo de allí.

Intenté huir, pero la policía comenzó a pillar a gente, y justo cuando ya iba a darme por vencido y dejarme pillar porque no veía salida...

Zas, una mano me cogió por el brazo y me hizo montar tras el conductor de la moto negra.

"¡Agárrate fuerte y cierra los ojos!" Me dijo una voz de mujer.

"¡Sí!" Dije gritando también y haciendo lo que me decía.

La verdad es que tuve que llevar la cabeza apoyada en su espalda y eso que abultábamos más o menos lo mismo. Sentí el aire gélido azotándome por todos lados y me agarré con más fuerza a aquel corredor.

Enseguida vi que el de la moto azul nos venía siguiendo de cerca cuando nos metimos en la zona habitada, y poco después, parábamos en un sitio que parecía un almacén abandonado.

"¿Les hemos perdido?" Dijo mi conductor al otro.

"Tranquila, tenían cosas más importantes que hacer." Afirmó el otro quitándose el casco y revelando una cara que me sonaba. "Oh... tenías que traértelo ¿no?"

"No podía dejarle que le pillasen." Dijo la otra conductora levantándose la visera y dejándome ver la cara de mi salvadora. "Ya estaba fichado de antes."

"¡Isa!" Grité asustado. "¡¿La que ha ganado la carrera de esos salvajes has sido tú?!"

"Baja la voz, Shin." Me dijo tapándose los oídos sobre el casco. "Sí, he ganado la carrera, pero no lo hacía por el dinero. Por cierto Luci, ten tu mitad."

"¿Su mitad?" Le dije.

"Sí, cuando hacemos carreras a medias nos repartimos el premio." Me dijo el tipo. "No puedo evitar proteger a mi hermanita ¿sabes, chaval?"

¿Chaval?

"Por cierto, por qué te ficharon." Me dijo.

"Me encontraron con una mujer que tenía marihuana en el piso, mucha cantidad." Le dije.

"Oh, entonces tú eres el crío ese que pillaron con Ryoko Kawashigi en su piso ¿no es cierto?" Me dijo.

"Alto, alto, alto." Dijo Isa levantando una mano y mirandole a él. "¿Conocías a la tía esa que le metió en problemas?"

"Digamos que es una vieja conocida." Le dijo él. "Ryoko era una tía de las que no hay, no tenía suficiente con su trabajo como azafata que también recogía jovencitos perdido y les instruía en las malas artes, proxeneta." Afirmó. "Era guapa, y tengo que decir que era realmente interesante, así que la dejábamos hacer a cambio de que siguiese unas reglas así que no nos molestaba y no interfería en nuestros 'host clubs' por lo que no nos importaba que hiciese lo que quisiese." Afirmó. "Creo que Kitaro y Ruihiro alguna vez le encargaron alguna cosa relativo al tráfico y..."

"Déjalo, no quiero saber más." Dijo Isa. "Pero la próxima vez procurad que no salpique a mi familia."

"Me parece que no deberías hablarle así." Le dije confuso puesto que el hombre con el que hablaba no era precisamente un santo y sus modales eran más semejantes a los de un pitbull que a los de una persona.

"¿Por?" Me dijo ella.

"Muñequita... no eres nada femenina." Le dijo él cogiéndole de la barbilla suavemente con una sonrisa.

"Entre vosotros no serviría de mucho ¿no crees?" Le dijo ella apartándole la mano y bajando por fin de la moto. "En ningún distrito parece sensato actuar como una muñequita."

"Ey, tranquila 'panterita'..." Le dijo él divertido. "No creo que fuese mucho problema que tú fueses un poco más femenina. Aún con faldas cascas que no veas..." Acabó susurrando la última parte.

"Sinceramente, no veo a mi prima pegando a..." Comencé a decir mientras veía cómo ambos se peleaban medio en broma y me quedaba helado hasta que él se la cargó al hombro.

"Shinichi eras ¿no?" Me dijo. "Será mejor que la cojas y te la lleves, tenéis su coche ahí mismo. ¡Oye, tú, deja de pegarme en la espalda que duele!"

"¡Ya verás!" Le dijo Isa. "Cuando me bajes te daré tan fuerte que no podrás tener descendencia."

"Ja, ja, muy graciosa." Le dijo echándola en el asiento del copiloto y atándola con el cinturón. "Ahora quédate quietecita ahí y déja que te lleven a casa, con el guarrazo que te han metido esos hijos de perra en las piernas y el costado me sorprendería que no te hubiesen hecho algo gordo."

"¡Dejad todos de tratarme como a una puñetera muñequita!" Gritó ella mientras él se retiraba unos pasos.

"Vale..." Le dijo él agachándose para darle un beso que no pasaba de pico. "Lo siento, ahora tranquilízate, vete a casa, métete en la cama y duérme." Le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y mirarme. "Shinichi, creo que antes de que te pillasen te dedicabas también a la prostitución ¿no?"

"Prefiero no recordarlo." Le dije suavemente.

"Supongo que no soy quién para pedírtelo, pero... si no te importa, tu prima necesitará a alguien esta noche." Me dijo. "He mirado su móvil, he hecho un par de llamaditas y creo que no va a llegar hasta mañana, así que... por esta noche me parece que va a necesitar a alguien."

"Claro, yo no tengo que trabajar hasta mediodía, no me cuesta nada llevarla a casa y esperar a que se duerma." Le dije.

"Me refería más bien a que por una noche te olvidases de que es tu prima." Me dijo. "A que por una noche, volvieses a tu pasado, por su bien."

"¿Qué...?" Le dije.

No podía creérmelo, debía haberle malinterpretado, seguro que me había confundido al entender lo que me decía; sí, eso debía ser.

"Esta noche, no necesita a un primo ni a un amigo que esté a su lado, necesita un hombre." Me dijo. "Iría yo, pero... me temo que esta noche tengo un asunto muy importante que atender."

No, había querido decir exactamente lo que había dicho. Me estaba pidiendo que por esa noche me olvidase de que era su primo y que intentaba olvidar mi pasado como gigoló de unas mujeres y que me acostase con mi prima.

"Lo siento, yo... no me dedico a eso." Le dije. "Además, es mi prima, no puedo verla como una mujer." Le mentí.

"No me vengas con tonterías." Me dijo. "Yo la veo como una hermanita, es mi ángel, pero eso no quita para que hiciese eso yo mismo si pudiese pasar de lo de esta noche."

"Igual deberías llamar a otro." Le dije.

"Hubiese llamado al otro pánfilo." Me dijo. "Pero si no está aquí seguro que es mejor no llamarle."

"¿Qué otro pánfilo?" Le pregunté sorprendido de que hubiese pensado en llamar a otra persona.

"Pues el otro, el rubio ese del hotel." Me dijo. "El pánfilo que era el otro de cuerda en vuestro antíguo grupo."

"¿No... Nobu?" Le pregunté sorprendido.

"Sí, ese." Dijo. "Últimamente siempre estaba con él, si no está aquí entonces es que no debería llamarle para pedirle este tipo de favores."

"A ver si te enteras, macarra, que ninguno de nosotros le va a poner una mano encima a mi prima." Le dije montándome en el coche. "Capullo..." Murmuré encendiendo el motor.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Me preguntó Isa. "Os he visto discutir..."

"No deberías juntarte con ese tipo de gentuza." Le dije comenzando a circular. "Por cierto ¿a dónde hay que ir?"

"Vamos a tu casa y luego ya iré a la mía." Me dijo.

"Es que... yo comparto la casa y hoy no me apetece ir allí." Le mentí.

Vale, iba a ir a su casa, pero de meterle mano nada.

"Ah, vale." Me dijo. "Entonces vete a los apartamentos de Shirokane, el edificio rojo..."

"Vaya, así que vas a ir a uno de los edificios de tu padre." Le dije.

"No, ese apartamento es mío." Me dijo suavemente. "Mi primer apartamento en Tokyo, un par de duplex con un cuarto de baño enorme y 5 habitaciones en cada uno; cocina, otro parde baños, salón comedor... y mi despacho en uno y la sala de tecnologías en el otro. Unidos por una puertecita."

Eso hizo que se me abriesen los ojos como platos al imaginarme el palacio que había conseguido crearse uniendo dos duplex en una de las zonas más caras para tener piso de todo Tokio; sin embargo, al llegar allí me di cuenta que era algo más.

Nunca pensé que una mujer de mi familia, por muy fuerte que fuese, pudiese llegar nunca a ser algo más poderoso que mi padre, sin embargo, me equivocaba y tenía la prueba de unos 60 y pico kilos, metro 70 y muchos y pelo largo y del color de la sangre allí mismo.

Nunca pensé que alguien como ellos pudiese nunca reunir éxito, amistad y amor ya que nunca había conocido a nadie de ese mundillo que lo uniese, pero... de nuevo una vez más me equivocaba, y lo supe cuando oí llamar al timbre poco después.


End file.
